Drawn to You
by PurpleKorea134
Summary: Inspired by Season 5, Episode 1 - Fear, Fire, Foes, this is a story about Thomas suddenly finding himself attracted to a woman. But not just any woman... Lady Edith Crawley. His situation becomes more complicated when Edith develops feelings for him as well.
1. Ch 1 - Instant & Unexpected Attraction

_Hello Downton Abbey fans! I promised more Downton Abbey stories, so here's another one! I love this show, and have devoured all the episodes and seasons of the show. This particular story called "Drawn to You" was inspired_ by _Season 5 Episode 1 -_ Fear, Fire, Foes_, in which Downton Abbey catches fire and Thomas heroically saves Edith from her burning bedroom. I just thought that they looked so cute as Thomas carried her princess style out of her room, and I couldn't help but write a fanfic about them. It doesn't follow the storyline of that episode, but is simply a story about how Thomas shockingly finds himself attracted to Edith, and she, after years of having him as the family footman, is attracted to him as well. The story is set some time after Edith is jilted at the alter._

_I hope you all like this one! I admit, I love pairing two people together who would be a very unlikely couple. This story is a case in point. Enjoy! =)_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Instant & Unexpected Attraction**

"Edith, hurry it up! We're going to be late!"

The sound of Mary's voice made Thomas shudder on the inside, but on the outside, he showed dignified composure, as a footman should. He has been working for the Crawleys for nearly twenty years already, and he has created an image that they were accustomed to seeing. He couldn't let his personal opinions and feelings show.

"I'm coming," Edith said from the main stairway. Thomas turned his head as Edith stepped down onto the main floor in the entry hall, about to go help her with her coat, as was his job. But he stopped. Edith wore a floor length, shiny light-green silk dress that tied with a sparkling gold chain like a necklace around her waist, showing her slender form. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bunch of curls on the back of her head with a gold pin, and her face illuminated from the lights above. Thomas stared.

"Heavens, it's only a dinner," Mary scoffed, looking her sister up and down with a twerk of her nose. Edith made a face at her sister. Her mother stepped in.

"You look beautiful, Edith," she said with a loving motherly smile.

"Right, then, let us get on," Lord Grantham said.

Thomas came up and helped Edith put on her coat. His fingers touched her bare shoulder for the briefest moment, and a tingle wove up his arm from the touch, even though he was wearing white gloves.

What in the name of heaven is going on?!

The family exited the castle into the cool evening air, and Thomas held the door open on the motor car. After the cars drove on, he stood near the front door to the house, watching the cars head down the lane and disappear out of sight. His face was heating up, his heart was pounding, and his fingers were tingling from that small touch a few minutes ago.

His mind whirled with confusion. Why was a woman—_Lady Edith Crawley_ no less—making him feel like this? Making him feel things that only men made him feel?

He swallowed hard. Not possible. His heart pounded harder and faster. _No_, it wasn't possible that he could be attracted to a woman.

* * *

Thomas went about his normal footman duties the next day after an unfruitful night's sleep. Unfruitful because all he could think about was the evening before and the bizarre attraction that he suddenly had towards Edith. Every time he passed her that morning, his heart made a lurch, which caused it to start pounding. He even fumbled over his words after she said "Good morning" to him!

"I've gone mad," he muttered to himself in frustration.

During lunch in the servants' hall as all the servants were eating their lunch of beef stew and homemade rolls with butter, Thomas sat there staring at his bowl, not touching it.

"Aren't you hungry, Thomas?" Anna asked as she sat across the table and one person down from him.

"Not particularly," he responded in a drone.

No one bothered him after that because they knew to leave him alone when he was in a foul mood. But it wasn't a foul mood. He was just intensely confused.

After lunch, he headed up the stairs to retrieve some of the silver vases that Mr. Carson said needed polishing. On his way up, of course, Edith was walking in his direction. She smiled cordially as they stopped near the top of the stairs on the second floor.

"Hello, Thomas."

He nodded his head, and he refused to let himself be affected again by her pretty appearance. "M'Lady."

She started to walk on, but her foot caught on the bottom hem of her floor-length light blue skirt. Before she could tumble down the stairs, Thomas reflexively caught her by her small waist, and she caught his upper arms. He noticed her flowery scent. It and her nearness suddenly took over his senses.

"Oh," she gasped, and looked up at him in surprise. "Thank you, Thomas. That would have been a nasty fall."

There was a pause for a moment as Thomas held her small waist to him and he looked at her brown eyes. His pulse shot up against his will. "Indeed, M'Lady," he said in a low and almost husky tone. "It was no trouble."

She stared at him for a moment, then her eyes suddenly widened and pink started to fill her cheeks. It registered just how close they were, and Thomas quickly let her go at the same time she stepped away.

"Thank you again," she said, a tad flustered.

He nodded without saying anything as she hurriedly walked, or more ran, down the stairs, leaving that that flowery scent in her wake. He watched her as she went, and as she cantered through the entryway and disappeared into a hallway that led to the drawing room. He shook his head and walked on. He stopped where the hallway to where various bedrooms and studies started, and he leaned against the wall with his shoulder, his heart pounding out of control and his cheeks hot.

He recalled her full front pressed up against him as he held her to him, keeping her from falling down the stairs. His hand on her small waist, her hands clinging to him, her big brown eyes looking up at him...

He let out a sigh in agitation. "Bloody hell," he let out and bit his bottom lip, and sucked in air as he felt sweat on the back of his neck.

He realized it now. For the first time in his life, he was attracted to a woman. And not just any woman... he was attracted to Lady Edith Crawley! His employer's daughter!

He was out of his mind.


	2. Ch 2 - Denial to the Point of Illness

**Chapter 2 – Denial to the Point of Illness**

People were staring at him during breakfast the next morning. He moved his glance away from them and met the kind brown eyes of Anna. She smiled and looked back down at her food. She has always been nice to him, unlike the some of the others. He couldn't blame them, though... he himself wasn't the nicest of people. It doesn't seem all that long ago that he and Mrs. O'Brien schemed to through Mr. Bates out, but was unsuccessful.

"What's eating you?" he heard O'Brian snidely ask.

"None of your business," he said back in the same tone.

He knew he didn't look well. He couldn't sleep again last night again, and he hardly ate a thing the day before. And he still didn't have an appetite. What was going on with Edith was eating away at him.

He couldn't be _not_ attracted to men anymore. It just couldn't happen, after being attracted to them his whole life. For as long as he could remember, he has been attracted to only males. His realization from the day before was a faulty one. It had to be. He _wasn't_ attracted to Edith Crawley. He wasn't! He was still attracted to men.

He needed to prove it.

The second the first bell jangled, he sprung up from his seat. He left the room without hearing Mrs. Hughes say that the bell was for Her Ladyship Cora. He wanted to get started on his duties so he could busy his mind with something else other than his current situation, but, as fate would have it, when he walked out of the servants' area to the main entry hall, Edith was walking towards him. She caught sight of him. Against his will, his heart started pounding, but he still walked tall and dignified. He noticed the slimming light blue skirt that she wore that nipped her right at the small of her waist, showing just how tiny she was. Since when has he noticed something like that on any woman?

"Good morning, Thomas," she said with a friendly smile. She wore a tan blouse, and her blonde curls were pinned at the bottom of her head with a sparkly pin.

"Good morning, M'Lady." He nodded his head and walked on. He dared not look back at her.

The day went on, and Thomas was told of a guest that was arriving in the afternoon. A young man guest name Mr. Sylvester Ingrahm. Thomas hoped that this young man would be the proof that he needed to convince himself that he wasn't going completely out of his mind. Around two in the afternoon in the warmth of the outside, Thomas held open the door on the motor car and a young man who was tall, lean, with brown hair and a square jaw stepped out of the motor and greeted Lord Grantham with a smile and a handshake.

Thomas felt nothing. But maybe that wasn't a cause for alarm just yet.

The men entered the house and Thomas went on to prepare the tea and cake for Lord and Lady Grantam, their guest, as well as Mary, Edith, Sybil, and the elderly Dowager Countess. He didn't pay much attention to what they were discussing, something about politics and the estate, with Sybil being the main spokesperson. Thomas attempted to ignore Edith sitting there on the sofa next to her mother as he eyed the young man who was around his age. Thomas shockingly noticed that he still felt nothing. Nothing! He indeed thought the man was attractive, but his insides weren't churning, and his heart beat at a steady rhythm. Due to his shock, he fumbled with a teacup, spilling a bit of tea.

"Thomas," Lord Grantham said in an undertone right next to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's alright, M'Lord," he lied, and tried to hide, yet again, what he was thinking and feeling.

"You look awfully pale. Why don't you go and rest? We can serve ourselves our own tea and cake."

Thomas, after cleaning the tea tray, stood tall, facing his boss. "I'm perfectly fine, M'Lord. No need to worry. Excuse me—I will go and fetch more tea and cake."

He walked away, thinking that Lord Grantham wasn't convinced, and he passed the young man. Still nothing. He left the library and stood in the main entry hall near to where the servants' entry door was. He frowned.

No. No, this can't be. He didn't feel one flutter or anything. He took at deep, shaky breath and let it out. After composing himself, he went to the kitchen downstairs to fetch the tea and cake for the library. The second Mrs. Patmore saw him, she said, "Ey, are you ill? You're as pale as a sheet."

"I'm fine," he said forcefully and took up the cake.

"I hope you know I'll find out what's eating you," Mrs. O'Brian said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I always do." He said nothing and went up.

He entered the library again, feeling agitated and annoyed that people wouldn't leave him alone. He was also angry at the fact that he wasn't attracted to a man that all the ladies in the room were ogling, including Lady Grantham. As he set the tray of new tea and cake down on a small table against the wall in the library, he caught a glimpse of himself in a small mirror on the wall to his right.

He really did look dreadful. No wonder people asked him if he was ill.

Mr. Ingrahm came up to him and Thomas held the tray out, and the man took a piece of cake and set it next to his tea cup on his little saucer plate. "Thank you," he said in a low voice, then eyed Thomas a moment. "Say, you alright, man?"

"I'm alright, sir, thank you," Thomas said as politely as he could, still noticing that there was not one physical reaction at this young man being so close to him, and radiated a cologne that would have made Thomas weak in the knees before.

His head suddenly felt light, and lights flashed in front of his eyes. Someone—a female it sounded like—shouted his name as he fell to the floor.

* * *

Head pounding at his temple, Thomas's eyes fluttered open. His eyes adjusted and noticed that he was in his room, and Mr. Carson was there, sitting next to his bed in a wooden chair. "You're finally awake," he said.

"What?" Thomas let out groggily. He attempted to sit up, which he did with difficulty. His arms were weak and shaky. "What happened?"

"Well," Mr. Carson began in the tone he used before he tells someone they've done something wrong, "you fainted in the library in front of the whole family, including The Dowager Countess and Mr. Ingrahm."

"Fainted?"

"Yes, Mr. Barrow, fainted."

"You're not going to bash me for fainting, are you?" he asked in a dry, mock tone.

"No, but I _am_ going to bash you for not saying that you will ill from the offset. You made quite a scene, and caused quite the commotion. We had to fetch Alfred, and he and His Lordship himself had to haul you up the stairs, through the hallway, and into your room. Then Anna had to fetch bandages for that gash you received on your head from hitting the wooden floor."

Thomas felt his forehead and his fingers touched material that was wrapped around his head. He felt the back of his head and noticed a large lump there under the material. He winced at the pain of touching it. He leaned back against the metal head of the bed, his body weak.

"What happened, Mr. Barrow? Why are you ill?"

"I've just had a hard time sleeping the past couple of nights. Could happen to anybody."

"Indeed, it can. Pride can also happen to anybody."

He gave Mr. Carson a sharp look. "I can deal with my own problems."

"Clearly!" he said sarcastically, pointing to the bandage wrapped around Thomas's head. Thomas huffed through his nose and looked away from the man, annoyed.

"Just eat this here." He indicated the tray of food on his bedside table. "You haven't been eating, either, according to Anna and Mrs. O'Brien." He got up and headed to the door.

"Mr. Carson," Thomas said, and the older butler looked back at him. "Why did you stay by my bedside until I woke up?"

There was silence for a moment, then, "I wanted to make sure you didn't get up and attempt to work when you are clearly not well enough, and embarrass us and the Crawleys again. You will stay in here until you are well again. Understood?"

"Fine."

Mr. Carson gave him a look, as if demanding that Thomas obey him, then left. Once the man was out of the room, Thomas took the tray off of his bedside table and put it on his lap. His thoughts drifted as he ate some of the chicken soup that was given. He groaned with satisfaction. It was like edible gold slithering down his throat, warm and delightful. Of course, after not eating for a couple days, anything would be delightful. He finished the soup, bread, milk, and a small bunch of red grapes, within minutes. He hadn't realized how ravenous he was.

He took a breath after he finished the meal, and he put the tray back on his bedside table. He lay himself down again, running the library scene in his head. Who shouted his name?

Thomas didn't realize he fell asleep until he heard the door open, and he woke up. He saw a blurred Jimmy walk in. "Hey," the other handsome footman said and walked in and stood near the chair where Mr. Carson sat. "How're you feeling?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked weakly, which bugged him, since he wanted to make a good appearance around this young man who he fancied.

"Because I came up at someone's request."

He sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost nine. He slept nearly twelve hours! "Who?" he asked.

"Lady Edith."

Thomas's heart jolted and he sat up suddenly, which made Jimmy jump a bit. "Who did you say?"

"Lady Edith," he repeated. "She came up to me in the drawing room as I was serving tea for the family a moment ago and asked me about how you were doing. She wanted me to come up and see, and then return and report back to her."

Thomas blinked. "Why... would she care?"

"Why wouldn't she? You've been working here the longest out of all of us, aside from Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. You're practically family. It makes sense, doesn't it? It's also no wonder that Lady Edith screamed out your name when you passed out, and ran to your side. Everyone downstairs and up can't stop talking about the whole situation."

He should feel irritated that everyone can't seem to get their noses out of his business, but all he could feel was his heart pounding... as well as embarrassment and shock. "Lady Edith... shouted my name?" he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. You can tell her I'm doing better. I should be back to work by tomorrow."

He nodded. "Alright."

Jimmy left the room, leaving Thomas perplexed. And... happy. Happy! That word seemed foreign to him. But... it could be the only explanation for the wide smile now stretched across his face.

He lay back down and stared at the ceiling, still smiling. He knew he needed more sleep, but his pounding heart and visions of Edith shouting his name and running up to his side kept him from doing so. This was so strange. He never really paid much attention to Lady Edith before, he just thought of her as snobbish and always wanting to jump down Lady Mary's throat and push her buttons. But now... he couldn't deny the fact that the very thought of that blonde young woman who he has known since she was ten years old made his spirits lift and his cheeks heat up.

* * *

Thomas walked about the house the next morning, making sure things were ship-shape for when the family woke up. He felt loads better after the massive amount of sleep he got, and after eating something. That lump on the back of his head still ached, but he could deal with that. At least he didn't need to wear the bandage around his head.

He passed a few housemaids as he walked into the main entry hall. He stopped. Edith was there. He has noticed since he first arrived her nearly twenty years ago that she was one of the first of the family to rise. He has seen her on occasion sitting on a sofa in the main sitting room near the entry hall reading a book as the other maids and staff worked around her to prepare the house for the day. Today was no different, only she was walking down the stairs as he crossed the entry hall, heading for the servants' door. He was about to turn and walk the other direction when he heard his name being called.

"Good morning," she said and she stepped off the stairs and approached him.

"Good morning, M'Lady," he said with a nod of his head, and with a curt smile. He tried not to notice her slim figure as she wore a white blouse with a lavender skirt that nipped her in the waist, the same as her other skirts. She also had her hair up in the same fashion as she usually does—curls pinned to the back of her head.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her brown eyes gleaming.

"Much better, thank you," he said politely. "Just needed more sleep."

"I see," she said, and he noticed she fiddled with her fingers. Was it out of nervousness? "And did you sleep well?"

"Yes, indeed I did. Nearly twenty hours."

Those brown eyes widened. "Oh, heavens! I wish I could sleep for that long."

"Well, maybe someday you'll have the privilege, M'Lady. Now if you will excuse me, I must get on with my duties."

"Oh, yes, yes, I'm sorry to keep you from your work. Don't over-exert yourself."

He nodded. "Yes, M'Lady."

He left her and went on down to the servant's hall and leaned against the wall in the empty room, staring at the blank wooden dining table, his heart pounding. Were those large brown eyes of hers always that big and brown? Surrounded by long, dark lashes? And was her skin always so fair and porcelain-smooth?

He huffed through his nose. Could he dare tell himself again that he was attracted to her? Like any normal man would be? Is he still in denial?

He ran a hand down his face. He needs to talk to Mr. Carson. He needs to get out—to London.


	3. Ch 3 - Outing to London

_Hey, everyone! Just to warn you, there's some male-on-male action in this chapter, so if you're uncomfortable with that, my apologies. Also, thank you __**Guest**__ for mentioning the "club" that Thomas goes to. That wasn't part of the original story that I wrote, but I think it's a great addition._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Outing to London**

"Very well, Mr. Barrow. But make sure you're back by tonight."

"Thank you, Sir."

Thomas had asked permission from Mr. Carson to go to London two days later, and convinced him that he needed to go to London to see a friend he hasn't seen in years, who was going though a rough time. Unbeknownst to Mr. Carson, though, Thomas was the one who was going through a rough time. He needs to be out and around people—people like him—in order test his sexuality further. Even though Edith made his heart race now, he still needs further proof. He wants it, just for some peace of mind.

He walked the busy streets of London, passing people right and left. His mood grew grim when he noticed he was attracted to many of the men walking by, including the handsome men, but none of them made his pulse rise and hands tingle. Women passed by him, and his heart leaped when one particular pretty woman smiled at him. He gritted his teeth.

_Just move on_, he told himself. He walked into a massive pub which catered to the lower and middle classes. He walked around a few minutes, taking in each man, young and old. Nothing. Frustrated, he left the pub and walked down the sidewalk in the cool air. As he walked, he passed an alleyway that was familiar to him. He has been down that alleyway before—it would take him to a secret club for people like him called "Man to Man." He looked around him to make sure no one would notice, and he turned down the alleyway and came to a set of stairs that went down into the ground. He stood at the door at the bottom and knocked.

A little rectangular hole in the door opened, and there appeared two brown eyes. They widened. "Wow, thought I'd never see you again," said the man on the other side. He opened the door and let Thomas in. He was greeted by jazz music, loud chatter, and two-men couples who were sitting around in chairs or dancing. His heart eased a bit. He was in his element.

He looked over at the man who let him in, and the man smirked at him and winked his eye. This was the same man who let him in the other times he has been there. The man said, "You still busy working at that estate?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, don't work too hard. I missed ya." He winked again, and Thomas walked on. That man wasn't all that attractive in his opinion.

Thomas walked around the tables and noticed several of the men eye him, even ones with partners. But, Thomas disdainfully noticed, he didn't find himself inclined to stop and engage them in conversation. He came to the bar and sat down at a stool. The bartender, a blonde man around Thomas's age, and very attractive with a square jaw, smirked at him. "What will it be, good-lookin'?" he asked in low voice.

"Whiskey."

"Coming right up."

Thomas never drank during the day hours, or hardly ever, but this occasion called for it. He really needed a stiff one. He looked around at all the men in the club, and noticed that a fair amount of them were handsome, and a spare few he would consider gorgeous. He looked back at the bartender who put a small glass of golden liquid in front of him.

"Here you are," he said. "So, I haven't seen you in here before. And I've been here a while—I would remember a handsome face like yours."

"I used to be a regular," Thomas said and took a swig of the whiskey. He winced at the bitter taste and the intensity of the alcohol. "I don't come as often now because of work."

"Oh? What do you do?"

"I'm a footman at Downton Abbey."

The man's eyebrows rose. "No kiddin'! My, that must be quite the job. How long have you been doin' that?"

"About two decades."

"Impressive." He leaned in and folded his arms over the bar in front of Thomas. "You know, I was was thinking of moving on from this bar. Maybe I can start there, especially if you're there."

Thomas noticed the glint in the man's eye. He was flirting with him. This intensely attractive man was flirting with _him_! He never gets that. He needs to do something. He leaned in as well and came only inches from the man's face. "I would love it if you came and joined me."

The man placed his hand on Thomas's arm and cooed in a low tone, "Well, maybe we can spend some time together right now. It's about time for my lunch break."

Thomas's pulse started to rise, which relieved him like nothing else. Maybe he was just worrying for nothing. "Alright. I would like that."

The blonde bartender went to the second bartender, and brown-haired man who looked around forty, but was attractive as well, and told him that he was going to take his lunch break. Thomas stood up from the stool as the blonde bartender beckoned him to follow. Thomas followed the man through a door, down a hallway, and into a small room that had one single desk in it, along with some filing cabinets.

"So, what's your name?" asked the bartender.

"I don't think that's necessary."

The man smirked suggestively. "Yes, I think you're right."

He took Thomas by the shoulders and pushed him against the door. He threw off Thomas's hat and slammed his mouth on his, and Thomas took the back of the man's neck and responded wholeheartedly. He desperately needed to feel something. Kissing this man made his pulse rise and heart pound, but he wasn't enjoying it as much as he thought he would. Shocking, since the last time he kissed a man, it resulted in his heart being torn to pieces.

Edith suddenly came to mind, as well as her pretty porcelain-smooth face, and enticing curves. He took the man's waist and noticed no curves, and he felt stubble above his top lip. No smoothness. He detached his mouth from the man's, but the man moved his mouth down Thomas's cheek to his neck and bit at it. He felt the scruff, not the smoothness that he would feel if this man was... Edith.

Alarmed, he pushed the man away and quickly grabbed his hat off the floor, found the door knob and exited the room. Out in the hallway, the blonde man took hold Thomas's arm. "Hey, what's the big deal? You can't just run away when we were getting into it."

"I'm sorry," Thomas said and released his arm. He cantered out of the hallway and through the club, and exited it. Out in the alleyway, he leaned against the brick wall of the building, and heaved in and out.

"This can't be happening to me," he muttered, feeling sweat on the back of his neck. He put his hat back on and quickly left the alleyway and walked on down the sidewalk, passing people, until he came to a park full of trees, grass and people. He walked down the path and found a bench facing the people walking by. He eyed the men and women alike, but only found that his heart started reacting at seeing the women, not the men. His throat constricted, and tears stung his eyes. He's not _that way_ anymore. He's not attracted to men, at least in the way he used to be. Just women! Like a normal man! A tear fell as he covered his mouth with his hand, holding in a sob as he finally accepted what he was—normal!

Thanks to Edith. It was like she was the medicine he needed to cure himself of this. A medicine that he thought he would never find.

But why now? He's been working for the Crawleys for so long, so why hasn't this happened before? And why did it have to happen with _her_? Being attracted to the daughter of the earl you work for is just the recipe for trouble... and being sacked.

He stared at the walkway for a few minutes as he tried to compose his emotion due to his shock. He saw people's shoes as they walked by. A set of women's shoes stopped in front of him. He looked up and saw—he jumped—Lady Edith!

"Thomas?" she said, and smiled. "Fancy seeing you here."

No kidding. He stood up and made a little head bow. "You, too, M'Lady."

"Are you quite alright?" she asked, wearing a bluish-gray tweed coat and skirt, and a matching hat. She held a black handbag as well. "You look rather pale."

"Yes, yes, I'm alright, M'Lady."

She pursed her lips together, and Thomas noticed that her cheeks were turning a bit pink. "Do you have business in London?"

"Just visiting a friend."

She nodded. "I see. I just had to run an errand, maybe do some shopping... a day out, I suppose. To get out of the house."

Thomas sensed that she was mumbling out of nervousness, and perhaps fibbing. But he didn't ask on that, of course. Those pink cheeks of hers hinted enough that she was nervous around him. That made his heart pulse. Why would she be nervous around him? Was she, like him, struggling with a sudden and unexpected attraction? He recalled catching her before she fell down the stairs. Did that do something to her, too?

Suddenly, his head started throbbing. He instinctively put his palm to his forehead and sucked a breath.

"Oh my, Thomas, are you sure you're alright?" Edith asked, concern in her features.

"I'm fine," he lied and sat down. She sat next to him

"You are indeed not. Stop saying that you're well when you're not. That was how you fainted the other day."

He was about to retort, but kept his mouth shut. He knew she was right. He just didn't want to admit it or argue with her about it. Especially with her, a Crowley daughter. He could get in trouble for that if she said anything to her parents.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Headache," he confessed.

"I gathered that. But there's something else."

He looked at her brown eyes, but then looked back to the front, at the walkway. "You don't need to or want to know, M'Lady. It's my concern." Which fully had to do with her. He's been literally worrying himself sick with this whole situation.

"Very well. But... at least come and get a bite to eat. You look as if you haven't eaten a thing all day."

"Thank you, M'Lady, but no thank you. I must head off."

He stood up again, as did she. He noticed that she came just above his shoulders, something he never cared to notice before. "Of course," she said. "Would you not like a ride back to Downton?"

"No, thank you, M'Lady. I can take the train."

Right at that moment, his stomach growled. Rather loudly. He grimaced.

"You _are_ hungry," Edith said. "What did I say about saying you're well when you're not?"

"Just the same, I'll be fine for now. I have to meet my friend."

She blinked. "Oh, right. Well, make sure that you eat something."

Before he could stop himself, he asked, "Why do you care, M'Lady?"

He forced himself not to look at her mouth as she pressed her lips together. "Well... why shouldn't I? You work in my family's house, and are practically part of the family. And after your fainting spell, I seem to have the desire to make sure of your well-being more than ever."

His heart lurched, not expecting that response. He stared at her, his brows pushing together, and he noticed that her cheeks flooded with pink again. It seems that she wasn't expecting her response, either.

"My apologies for asking in such a manner, M'Lady. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go." He left down the paved path, not bothering to look back.

He was an idiot for asking that. But he admitted that he was glad he did. He knows now that she cares about him. _Him_. A footman. Someone who's been troubled his whole life, and someone who's masked the hurt that has always plagued him. The thought that Edith cared about him in such a way made a smile creep across his lips.

Someone suddenly ran past him, clutching a handbag. A familiar one. He looked back and saw Edith ran up passed him, yelling at the man to come back. Thomas grabbed her arm to stop her and went after that man. He ran down the path, shoving passed some people, keeping an eye on the thief. His hat flew off his head, but he didn't care. He got closer and closer to the man, when finally, he caught his arm, and they both went down into the grass, causing the air to be knocked out of both of them. But nonetheless, Thomas grabbed the bag and pulled it, and the man finally released it and ran off.

Thomas stood and panted from that tumble, and straightened out his casual suit. A few people gathered around him, awing at what they saw. He heard his name called. He saw Edith make her way through the people. "Thomas," she repeated, "are you alright?"

"Here, M'Lady." He held out her bag. She took it.

"Thank you." She looked at her bag, then back at him. He shoved passed the people and walked down the path, the same way they came. She was fast on his heels.

"Thomas, wait!"

He halted. His jaw clenched together as she came and stood in front of him. He stared at the ground. "Thomas, thank you for what you did. I was simply standing there, and the man came up and snatched my bag right from my hands."

"It was no trouble, M'Lady."

"All the same, thank you. Oh, here. This flew off you while you ran after that man."

He took his hat from her hand and brushed it off since it was on the ground, and he put back on his head. "Thank you, M'Lady."

A few awkward seconds ticked by, then Edith said, "What time will you be done visiting your friend? I can pick you up in the motor."

"No, quite alright, M'Lady. I'll just take the train, like I said."

She nodded. "Alright. And thank you again for fetching my handbag. That was quite brave."

"Not a problem, M'Lady. I must be off."

He walked on down the path. He didn't look back, even though he wanted to. If he was truly honest with himself, which he has no choice but to be now, the second he would look back, he would run to Edith and hold her slender and curvy body to him, and feel that rosy mouth on his and feel her smooth skin... not the straight form and rough skin of a man like the bartender.

He shook his head, appalled at that thought. He went straight to the train station. It had been obvious that he never came to London to see a friend, he just needed to confirm his sexuality... and he has.

He seems to be mad about Edith now.

Lord help him.


	4. Ch 4 - The Green Dress

_We're switching to Edith's point of view! =)_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Green Dress**

Edith clutched her handbag as she rode in the motor back to Downton. The memory of Thomas suddenly running after the man who snatched her purse, and then pummeling him to the ground, played in her mind over and over again. She had to admit, him doing that was rather... irresistibly attractive.

She stared out the window as the scenery passed her, as well as a few homes that had cattle and sheep fenced in. Since when has she thought Thomas attractive? Admittedly, he was a handsome man, and she thought so since he first entered Downton Abbey when she was ten. He was about twenty then. But he never made her heart pound and cheeks heat up more than now. Ever since he caught her at the top of the stairs the other day, and she gazed into those blue eyes, and felt his strong arms around her, she couldn't help but let herself be affected.

Why hasn't she noticed him in such a way before?

He was the type of man that she would go after—tall, dark and handsome. Of course, he wouldn't think that way about her. He was about a decade her senior, and he worked for her family and was practically her family. She shouldn't be attracted to him and pine after him like she pined over Patrick Crawley and Sir Anthony Strallan. Both ended in disaster—one with death on the _Titanic_, and the other literally leaving her at the alter.

Then what was she doing, going off to London just so she could find Thomas? She was truly out of her mind, and desperate. But yet, she always seemed desperate.

"We have arrived, M'Lady."

Edith snapped back to attention and saw that she and her driver had indeed arrived back at Downton. Alfred let the door open for her, and she was inwardly disappointed. When would Thomas return? Was he even home?

She entered the house and walked up to her room. After shutting the door, she went and sat on her bed, staring off at the cream-colored wall in a daze. Was she really falling in love with Thomas? She never would have imagined it! A footman!

"Just get your mind off of it and get ready for dinner," she said to herself. She started a bath, and after, changed into a scarlet-colored evening dress. She rang her bell, and a few minutes later, her lady's maid came in and helped her with her hair.

"Actually, maybe I will wear a different dress," Edith said to the young blonde maid who was not much older than her, and who finished her hair. She turned around to face the young woman. "Charlotte, what dress do you think would capture a man's attention? Would the dress I have on be suitable, or would something of a darker color be more appropriate?"

The maid looked her up and down for a moment, then said, "I think the one that you have on is plenty attractive, M'Lady."

"But I mean one that would make a man swoon and faint at the sight of me." She stood up and went to her wardrobe and opened the doors. She went through her outfits and pulled out a shimmering navy blue evening dress. She held it up to her body. "What about this one? Is it suitable for catching a man's eye?"

Charlotte eyed the dress for a moment, then said, "I think that any dress you wear M'Lady would be beautiful. Any man would be a fool to not think you attractive in anything that you wear."

Was this woman being honest, or was she just trying to please Edith because she is the woman's boss's daughter? "Do you think so?"

"Yes, M'Lady."

Edith thought a moment and went over to the full-body mirror. She's worn this dress around Thomas before, and he has had no reaction. She racked her brain. When has she felt the most beautiful? She went back to her wardrobe, put the navy blue dress back, then went through her outfits again. She pulled out the silk green dress that she wore to that dinner the other night. The family they dined with complemented her on the dress, which made Mary furiously jealous. She went and held it up to her body in the mirror.

"How about this one, Charlotte?" she asked the maid.

"I do like that one, M'Lady. The gold chain at the waist really complements the dress."

"Do you think this one will attract a man?"

"I believe so, M'Lady. It's a beautiful dress."

"Alright. I'll wear this one, then."

Charlotte helped Edith change, and soon, just before dinner around 7:30, Edith entered the drawing room and joined the rest of her family. She looked around the elegant room with original Baroque paintings on the walls. No Thomas. He was probably in the dining room helping to set up the dining table.

"Edith, did you not wear that dress at that dinner the other night?"

Edith turned to face her sister Mary, who was looking at her dress with a slight look of disgust. Edith said, "I happen to be very fond of this dress, Mary. Don't be jealous."

Mary was about to retort when the drawing room door opened. Edith's heart jumped, but it relaxed when she saw that it was only Mr. Carson. The man said, "Dinner is served."

The family exited the drawing room and walked on to the dining room. Edith's heart pounded with anticipation. Thomas would be in there. What would he think? He has seen her in this dress before—he even helped her with her coat the last time she wore it, and he didn't seem affected in the least. What was she even doing, trying to impress him?

The family entered the dining room, and Edith instantly noticed Thomas standing there off to the side with Jimmy and Mr. Carson. He has worn that footman outfit every time she has seen him, minus when he would go out in town and she would happen to see him in his civvies, but this time... he looked atrociously handsome. He met her glance, then he quickly looked away. Her heart jumped. What was that glance all about?

Edith forced herself not to look at Thomas as he went around with Jimmy serving the dishes. Her pulse heightened when he came closer to her and she served herself some steamed vegetables. She ever felt his presence, and it felt as if her bones started to turn to jelly as she inhaled some of his sweet cologne. When he passed her, she took a breath through her nose, attempting to calm her emotions. She needs to get a hold of herself. She was acting like a silly love-struck school girl!

The family started chattering about the estate and finances. When the discussion started to heat up between Lord Grantham and The Dowager, Lady Cora asked, "Edith, how was your trip to London?"

"Oh," she said, glanced at Thomas once, then back at her mother, "it was alright. I just went about shopping and enquired about my article and what not. It was a lovely day to get out of the house."

"What is the 'whatnot' part of that?" Mary asked, trying to pry.

"Nothing of your concern," Edith said.

"Obviously something happened—your face is the color of a cherry."

Edith really wished that Mary would silence herself. She didn't need Thomas to notice her face gaining color. Would he even notice, though? He was standing off to the side with Jimmy and Mr. Carson again, looking ahead. She was being paranoid.

"You met a man, didn't you?" Mary asked, and Edith wanted to slap her sister's mouth shut. "I'm not surprised, though, considering you throw yourself at men. Look at what happened with Sir Anthony."

Before Lady Cora could intervene this time and chide Mary, Lord Grantham asked, surprised, "Another man, Edith? Who?"

"For heaven's sake, that's not what happened," Edith said as her neck heated up, and she glanced at Thomas again, who still stood tall and dignified.

"Your face doesn't say so," Mary quipped, and sipped her champagne.

Edith set her silverware down. "Fine. If you _must_ know, I was robbed today of my handbag. Happy?"

The whole table gasped, besides Mary, who just rose her brows. "Robbed?" Mrs. Crawley said, concern all over her face. "Oh, my dear girl..."

"Before anyone starts huffing about it," Edith began, "a kind man ran after the thief and retrieved my bag for me. Nobody was hurt." She gave Thomas a pointed look again, and her heart jumped again when he met her glance. He looked away.

"Why, the man's a hero, then," Lord Grantham said with a grin. "Who is he? I want to thank him."

Edith noticed Thomas gulp and shift a little. "Oh, I don't know," she said. "Just a random man in the park. I didn't get his name. But I thanked him profusely after the fact."

"What a pity," her father said.

"Well, we're thankful to him all the same," said her mother. "How heroic."

Edith noticed Thomas smirk, which caused her to smirk as well.

"Was it Thomas?" Mary asked, and Thomas immediately made a straight face. Mr. Carson's and Jimmy's eyes widened as they looked over at Thomas.

"What?" Lord Grantham said, taken aback. "Why would you ask that?"

"Edith keeps on looking at him. He was in London as well," Mary explained, and Edith disdainfully thought, _Nothing gets by her... but how did she know that Thomas went to London? Did she hear the same conversation that I heard when Thomas told Pappa that he was going to be out in London for the day and wouldn't be there to help serve lunch?_

"Alright," Edith confessed. They all might as well know. "Yes, Thomas happened to be there in the park when the thief stole my bag. He ran him down and retrieved it for me."

"Well, I say," Lord Grantham said and looked back at Thomas with grateful eyes. "Thank you, Thomas. Brave man."

"You are welcome, M'Lord," Thomas responded.

"Yes, thank you, Thomas, for watching out for our Edith," Lady Cora said.

"My pleasure, M'Lady," he said with a little head nod and a curt smile.

"Yes, very brave, indeed," Mrs. Crawley agreed, as did the Dowager.

The conversation continued about theft in London and other criminal matters. Edith continued glancing at Thomas as he kept his gaze forward. Did he notice her constantly glancing at him? Maybe she should stop so her sister doesn't notice again.

Dinner ended, and everyone started exiting the room, giving Thomas a final thank you, even The Dowager! As fate would have it, Edith was the last out. Her heart hammering, she stopped at the door as Thomas held it open. "I tried to revert it, but Mary was too nosy for her own good," she said told him.

"It's alright, M'Lady," he said as Mr. Carson eyed them.

She smiled, and it could have been her imagination, but a bit of color started to enter his pale cheeks. She promptly left the room, but slowed her pace, then went back to the door and watched Thomas, Jimmy and Mr. Carson start clearing the table.

"You saved Lady Edith from a robber?" Mr. Carson asked Thomas. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't need to tell you everything, do I?"

Mr. Carson huffed, and Edith smirked. She has found that Thomas was a tad stubborn and a bit on the cold side, according to what she has heard, but that didn't stop her sudden infatuation with him. She watched him place plates on each other for a few moments longer, enjoying the handsome sight, and then she left to join her family in the library. Thomas and Jimmy entered after a few minutes, and she watched him as he went about serving her family tea and cake, some commented on his bravery again.

She sat down on the sofa next to her mother as the fire burned in the fireplace, warming her side. She wasn't paying attention to the discussion because she was too focused on the tall, dark-haired footman in the room. She glanced over and noticed him staring at her with a stunned expression, his mouth opened slightly. Her heart made a massive jolt and she looked away.

_Why in heaven's name is he staring at me like that?!_

She noticed Thomas immediately look away, and he walked on to Sybil, and she took a small piece of cake on put it next to her teacup on her saucer plate. Edith stood up, wanting to know why he was staring at her in such a way. She wanted to do a small test. She came up close to him, and he happened to turn to face her, but, startled, he fumbled with the tray he was holding, but quickly maintained balance again. She noticed that his cheeks started to gain color again. She couldn't believe her eyes!

"Sorry to startle you." She took a cake off the tray and put it on her tea plate. "Thank you, Thomas."

He nodded and walked on. Happiness encumbered her whole being as she watched Thomas walk among the members of her family with the tray. He was affected by her! The dress was a success!


	5. Ch 5 - The Unfortunate Truth

_From reading the reviews, there has been some confusion as to when this story takes place, so I'm going to clear some things up. I haven't seen the show in some time, so I made a few mistakes in the previous chapters (sorry!). I have mentioned that this story was inspired by season 5, episode 1, but does_ not_ follow the immediate story line. This story is set in season 3 after Edith is jilted at the alter in episode 3, and sits somewhere in between episodes 4 and 5. In the previous chapters, I mentioned Sybil, which is correct, since she dies in episode 5. She is here, very pregnant, as Tom is on exile from Ireland. I mentioned William in the previous chapters as well, but that was my error since he dies in season 2, episode 5 after he comes back from the war. Also, the new and handsome footman Jimmy is in the picture, as well as the footman Alfred. And Thomas has been with the family for almost twenty years by this time, not ten. I made the necessary changes in the previous chapters, so if you have read them already, feel free to skim through them again so the story makes more sense. I hope this helps!_

_Note: Charlotte is a character I made up, as well as Mr. Ingrahm from chapter 2._

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Unfortunate Truth**

She just _had_ to wear that dress. The dress that made his insides churn. Jimmy was even in the room and Thomas's eyes were on Edith almost the whole time. That was saying something, since Jimmy was completely gorgeous, and Thomas fell for the lad at first sight. When Thomas looked at him now, that attraction was there, but nothing other than that—he had no desire to flirt with the lad or do anything. While he was in the library serving the family tea and cake after dinner, he even was stopped stunned at the sight of Edith as she sat by the fire, the light flickering on her shiny face and hair.

It was the first time he has ever though a woman beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at her. And she noticed! Was he paranoid to think that she intentionally walked up to him and made him fumble with the tray? He could have died of embarrassment.

But one thing she did was worth thanking... Her spilling the beans about what happened in London. That thief may have just given Thomas the appreciation he needed from this family, as well as the people downstairs since that was all they could talk about thanks to Jimmy blabbing to everyone.

What did he see in that boy again? Just his looks? Thomas wasn't sure anymore.

As he thought this the next morning as the maids and other servants were prepping the house before the family came downstairs, Thomas walked the halls, checking if things were good to go for the day—the outlets, the pictures, vases full of flowers, other decorations...

"Everything looks good," he muttered to himself. "Now if my life could just get back into order..."

He turned and walked down the main hallway, but stopped, seeing a very familiar somebody walking down the hall. He groaned in frustration inwardly. _Why? Every time..._ He hurriedly hid out of sight of Edith walking down the hallway. He kicked himself for forgetting that she was the early bird in the family, and her room was down this hallway. He remained where he was, but heard his name anyway. He grimaced.

"Are you hiding from me, Thomas?"

Plastering a smile on his face, he turned and said, "Of course not, M'Lady."

"Sure looks like you were."

"I just making sure everything is ship-shape for the day, like always."

"I see. And what are the results?"

"Positive, M'Lady."

"That's good."

There was an awkward pause for a moment, and Thomas really wanted to get away from the woman who was driving him mad. "Well, if you would excuse me, M'Lady, I have to..."

"Just a moment," she cut him off, and stepped in front of him.

"Yes, M'Lady?" He tried to ignore that flowery scent of hers that was starting to play with his insides.

"Um, I just wanted to know..." She fiddled with her fingers, and he found that she did that out of nervousness. She has done it in the past as well, but he only recalled that after falling for her. "What was the real reason you were in London?"

His heart lurched. He certainly couldn't tell her that! "To visit a friend, as I have said, M'Lady."

"Was that friend... a woman?"

He stared at her brown, hopeful eyes. He figured it best to lie through his teeth in this situation. "That friend was a man, M'Lady."

A look of relief entered her fair features. "Oh. Alright. Forgive me for asking. I just... I guess I just hoped you weren't meeting a woman."

His eyes widened when he realized what was going on. Of course, why else would she ask if he was with a woman? He kept his composure and asked as dignified as he could, "May I ask why, M'Lady?"

"Well, why do you think? I suppose it all started when you caught me on the stairs."

Thomas didn't know what to do or say. She is basically telling him she has feelings for him! His heart hammered with the desire to tell her the same, but if he wanted his job as a valet back, and if he wanted a job eventually as a butler for this house, he couldn't say anything. He remembered how Lord Grantham was about Sybil and Tom Branson being together—it brought on an ulcer. The man may die of a massive hole in his stomach if Thomas responded to Edith.

"And now," she continued, "I'm at my wit's end thinking about you all the time, day and night. Golly, I even followed you to London because of it."

"You followed me to London?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. That was how I found you at the park. Honestly, I did do some shopping in London, and I inquired about my article that was published, but I mainly wanted to see you."

He clenched his jaw together tightly. It took every ounce of strength in him to not reciprocate. "M'Lady, I'm flattered, but... given the circumstances and my role as footman of this household..."

"I don't care about that. I know Pappa was furious with Sybil and Tom, but he got passed that and they're married now. I just can't stand still, Thomas. I know that you feel something for me as well, considering how you've been acting around me. And after nearly twenty years... golly, I never would have imagined this."

He couldn't tell her that she was right. He had to revert this situation so that no further trouble happens. "M'Lady, there's something you should know about me."

"And what's that?"

"Even if I wasn't your footman, you would not want to start something with a man like me. I'm... not like other men."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm..." He did not want to lie again, even though this lie was the truth a few days ago. It took all his courage to confess, "I'm what people would call a troubled soul. I'm... not attracted to women."

He's never revealed that secret, and so bluntly, to anyone besides other men who were like him. He would be shunned. He would lose his job, be spat upon, judged, and possibly arrested. It was fatal for him to not reveal this huge secret, but now, he had to since his job depend on it.

The whites of Edith's eyes started to redden as her face started to twist in part shock, and part sadness. "O... oh. I see. Then that man you met in London...?" He nodded, which was answer enough for her. She looked down at the burgundy carpet. "Golly... now I've made a terrible fool of myself." She put a hand to her forehead, flustered. "Oh, my..."

"I apologize, M'Lady."

"No, no, do not apologize, Thomas. I suppose I cannot read people as well as I thought I could. I just... I guess I just have horrible luck with men. Being jilted at the altar, and now..."

His chest started to ache at seeing the sadness in her eyes. "Again, I apologize. And... I would appreciate it if you didn't speak of, well, how I am, to anyone else. I would like for it to stay a secret."

She nodded and put her hand down. "I understand. Well... I suppose I'll let you get back to your work. I apologize for disturbing you."

She walked away from him down the hallway and he watched her as she did so. She stopped at the end of the hallway before the railing to the staircase and leaned against the wall with her shoulder, her back to him. She put her hand up to her mouth and her shoulders started shaking a little. He heard small whimpers.

Thomas balled his hands into fists as he tried to keep his emotions in. It took everything in him to turn and walk down the hallway in the other direction, away from the woman he wanted to hold in his arms.

Those lies... It had to be done.

* * *

She was such a complete fool! How could she confuse Thomas's attentions to her for attraction? He is a homosexual man! How could she not have seen it in the near-twenty years that he has worked for her family? Tall, handsome... a little friendly with the new footman Jimmy...

"There is absolutely no way I can be in his presence again," she said as Charlotte did her hair that evening before dinner.

"Who, M'Lady?"

"Just someone. I mistook his stares and glances for attraction. But... that stare in the library..." She took in a large breath and let it out. "Forget it. It doesn't matter anymore. Maybe I'll just stay in here for dinner. I didn't have the nerve to go to lunch."

"Why, M'Lady?"

"Nevermind. You may go, Charlotte. Let them know I will not be down for dinner. Tell them I am ill."

The maid consented, curtsied, and left the room. Edith stared at herself in the mirror, at her bland brown eyes, pale skin, and drab blonde hair. No wonder she was so unlucky with men... she wasn't all that attractive. She was sure that her appearance as well as her age were the reasons why Anthony left her at the alter. That event utterly shattered her heart, and she thought no man would want her after that, but then she noticed the way Thomas acted around her, and hope glimmered... but that was also dashed to pieces when she found out that he was not attracted to her at all. He was most likely just thankful to her for giving him the title of hero during dinner after the thief incident.

"I will just stay in here." She went and fell onto her bed and stared at the canopy. Will she ever join her family for a meal again at the risk of humiliating herself as Thomas serves her?

No. She will have none of it. Not until she can gather enough dignity to be in his presence again. She lost it completely when she was persistently trying to start a relationship with him... persistence that plagued her like a disease.

* * *

Thomas leaned against the door frame in the courtyard in the back of the servants' area, where he smoked a cigarette. Edith wasn't present at any meal for a week. He blew smoke into the night air. Of course she would be afraid to be in his presence after the way he made her think that she was a fool. All the same, he was a tad relieved that she wasn't there so he would be able to keep his head about him.

The back door opened and O'Brian appeared at his side. "You goin' to tell me what's been goin' on with you?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Not likely." He inhaled his cigarette and blew out more smoke.

"I hope you know everyone's wonderin' about it. You haven't been your usual nasty self lately."

"Everyone should mind their own business, including you," he retorted.

Silence ensued for a moment, then O'Brien's asked, "Does it have to do with Lady Edith?"

He refused to react to that, at least on the outside—his pulse rose at the question. He looked at his previous partner in crime and blew smoke in her face, and she coughed. "I don't see the point of people talking about my act of heroism when it has long-since passed."

O'Brien pulled out her own cigarette. "It doesn't matter how long ago it was—people still talk about it. And I think the family likes you more for it as well." She gave him a pointed look. "You're going soft because of it."

That made his heart jolt with annoyance. He wasn't going soft. If he was, it was because he has to live with his feelings for Edith, and has tortuously for the past week with only glances that told him she still felt the same. Quick glances, though, since whenever he came into her sight, she turned in the other direction.

He inhaled his cigarette again and blew out smoke, looking ahead at a random crate off near the stone wall ahead of him. "I'm not going soft."

"When you say that, you're basically sayin' that you are."

He dropped the cigarette and smooshed it into the ground. "I'm not going soft," he repeated in finality and went back inside, doubting she was convinced.

"Thomas, where have you been?" Mr. Carson asked in the hallway.

"Outside."

"What were you doing out there when there's a dinner to serve in twenty minutes?"

He walked on and Thomas went up the stairs to the dining room to where Jimmy and Alfred were setting the table. He made a few arrangements to the table and stood off to the side as the family came in. His heart pulsed massively when Edith walked into the room. She finally came to a meal! Lucky him... He stood tall and attempted to remain calm. He wished there was a mirror around so he could see if his heating face appeared pink, and he could fix it.

It was unfortunate that Edith sat in a seat facing where he stood. It was utter torture, especially when he had to hold down a tray of green beans for her to serve herself off of. As he stood close to her, that flowery scent of hers—her very presence—made his legs feel weak. She slowly served herself, and he surmised that she was intentionally making him stand there by her longer.

Dinner went on, and the during the whole of it, as he stood against the wall dignified, he noticed Edith glancing at him over and over. Thankfully, when dinner ended and everything was cleaned up, Thomas made his way towards the servants' area of the house. In the main entry all before the servants' door, of course, Edith was walking his way. When she noticed him walking in her direction, she stopped. As did he.

He expected her to vacate his presence like she has before, but instead, she stood there looking at him. Her pink lips pressed together, and she took a step to him. "Um..." she began, but someone called her name. She quickly turned and walked in the other direction. Thomas let out a breath of relief. If she would have made another step to him, he would have given in to his feelings and embraced her. And kissed her. It was shocking how much he wanted to do just that.

But he couldn't. Regardless of how much he wanted that woman, his job stood on the line, as well as his good reputation. But could he risk it all just for the sake of not torturing himself and Edith?

He groaned with frustration and went on through the servants' door.


	6. Ch 6 - Maybe We Can Be Friends

_Sorry for the delay in posting. Life happened, as well as writers' block, which is the worst! But thankfully, I thought of something. Also, I'm so happy to see so many views to the chapters! That really boosts my confidence and helps me be a better writer for you all. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Maybe We Can Be Friends**

She should have learned her lesson after Sir. Anthony. Her desire to win any man and convince him to be with her has always resulted in catastrophe. She was jilted at the alter after she was finally able to convince Sir Anthony to marry her, but he went and left her alone at the alter in front of everyone. Was she too pushy with him? Maybe she was. She was certainly pushy with Thomas, but her efforts were fruitless with him just as they were with Sir Antony. Was she really diseased with the horrible habit of pushing men to the point of leaving her or wanting nothing to do with her?

But Sir Anthony leaving promptly after that horrific day seemed to be a blessing since she never needed to face the humiliation of being in his presence. With Thomas, though, the situation seemed far worse since she saw him every day, even when she wasn't meaning to. She tried to say something when she came across him after dinner last night, but she couldn't bring herself to. She just thought what an imbecilic fool she has made herself, and not just in front of Thomas, but in front of the whole of Downton Abbey, downstairs and upstairs alike. To everyone, she seemed far too desperate for a man, and threw herself at one if she had the slightest inclination that he was attracted to her. She even threw herself at men that _were not_ attracted to her, like Thomas! What has she come to?

Maybe she should just be done with men and live as a spinster like Mary originally thought she would. She can just focus on her writing. She has published already, so why not? Her life will be filled with her occupation as a writer, and she will not try to associate romantically with any man. She may not help falling in love with one, but she will have to be strong and not put forth any effort to woo him. Wooing men is definitely not in her life books any longer.

Edith sat at her desk in her bedroom, paper out and typewriter ready. She should start writing now and get her life started again. A life without men. Maybe she could write an article about the benefits of how not being romantically involved with anyone will bring on less heartache.

She started the article on her typewriter, and only two sentences in, she stopped. She thought of Sir Anthony and how happy she was when she was with him, and how happy she was when she thought that Thomas felt something for her as well. Could she really convince people that being with a man results in heartache? It results in happiness, too.

She could write about both. And not just how you can be both unhappy and happy with a man, she can advise women, and men if they switch the point of view since this is will go in the feminist section of the paper, that forcing themselves on a man is not a way to win their heart—to not appear desperate and to not be persistent. Given it wouldn't have worked out with Thomas anyway since he's not attracted to women, she has had enough experience to know that throwing yourself at a man is never a wise idea.

Mind made up, Edith pulled that paper out of her typewriter, put in another one, and started typing. It seemed as if hours passed, since sunlight was beginning to grow dim in her room, and she had to turn on a lamp. A little while later, knocking commenced on the door. Edith knew that was Charlotte since she always came in around 6:30 to help prepare Edith for dinner.

"Come in, Charlotte," Edith called, and the maid came in and stood near her. "One moment. I need to finish this last thought."

"Are you writing another article, M'Lady?

"Yes, I am. I think this one will be far better then the last."

"Your last one was rather good, so this one must be exemplary."

"It will be." She hit the period key and turned around. "Well, I should get ready for dinner, shall I?"

Edith's mood drastically increased, and she found herself excited to get ready for dinner and join her family—and face Thomas. She realized as she was writing that she didn't have to worry about him any longer since there was no attraction on his end, anyway. Things will be just as before. And, she can be confident that this article will be published, giving her a better name for herself, more so than the last article.

Charlotte helped Edith get ready for dinner, and Edith made sure that green dress of hers was far back in her wardrobe so she's not tempted to wear it for Thomas. It would be pointless. She exited her room and headed to the drawing room where her family would be lounging before dinner. She stopped mid-step as Thomas turned around a corner on his way to the dining room, and she hid herself. Her heart started to pound wildly at his attractiveness. He was tall—maybe about six feet—and his legs were long and lean, and he had broad shoulders. He probably has the other homosexual men he encounters go absolutely mad. Has any other women been attracted to him? Has he even been in a relationship with any other men?

She gasped, remembering something. He met a man in London. Who was he? Edith knew nothing about Thomas's private life, aside from him being homosexual. What was it like for him growing up? Being the way he was, he would've been shunned if people knew. Was that why he came to Downton? Work there was laborious, knowing how her family lived their lives, and how much work needed to be done in the house. He probably came to escape a horrible past, wanted to get lost in all his work. Or, did he have a decent childhood? She had no idea. She never bothered with the lives of the servants, but now, she was interested... at least with Thomas's life. If she couldn't be his lover, maybe she could just be his friend.

But that may cause problems since she has feelings for him. She let out a large sigh in exasperation and walked on to the drawing room. She might as well just keep her distance from him. That would be for the best.

She entered the drawing room and stood over by her mother. Her mother was in conversation with Mrs. Crawley and Sybil about woman's suffrage. Edith sealed her mouth shut, thinking about her article that she started writing, and was about half-way through. Should she say something? Her father was listening in on the conversation, but wasn't commenting. No, maybe she shouldn't. He was furious when he found out that she wrote that last article. But she's planning on publishing the one that she's working on now. When her mother mentioned that women should be an equal in a relationship, and women shouldn't beg for a man to be an equal, that's when Edith's heart jumped with the desire to say something.

"I agree," she said. "A woman should not beg a man for anything, whether be to be an equal or to start a relationship."

"I quite agree as well," Mrs. Crawley said. "More power should be given to women in the household, in a relationship, and occupation-wise."

"It would be a lot easier for the women and other parties involved, I think. Women feel like they need to throw themselves at a man in order to attain their attention. That is not how it should be."

"You are the one to talk, Edith," Mary said. "Who was it that would not leave Sir Anthony alone and practically begged him to be with her?"

Edith did not want her sister's words to affect her. She stood tall and dignified. "Yes, I admit that I made a mistake. I will not do that in the future again."

"We'll see how that one goes."

Someone opened the door to the drawing room and Thomas walked in. Edith forced herself not to be affected by him as well. He announced dinner and promptly left. The family made their way out of the drawing room and walked through the house to the dining room. Mrs. Crawley walked with Matthew, but came and walked next to her.

"Edith, I admire your beliefs about women's rights."

"Thank you. After what I have been through, I realized that what I did was not what I should have done."

"Maybe you can write an article on the subject. I greatly admired your last article. You should write another one."

"I have already started writing an article on the topic. I hope other women can learn from what I experienced, and make the write choices regarding their relationships with men."

"I look forward to it."

They entered the dining room and Edith immediately noticed Thomas standing with Alfred and Mr. Carson. She tried not to look at Thomas, but it was futile. She glanced at him as she sat down in her seat, and she caught his eye. She looked away as everyone else sat down and the dinner started. She couldn't help herself—she eyed Thomas as he went around with Alfred serving the family. She realized that Alfred was going to be serving her the first go-around. She hoped that Thomas would serve her next.

Oh, how she was hopeless.

The discussion at dinner between various members of the family was unheard in Edith's ears. She continued to eye Thomas, and wondered if she should really talk with him and ask to be friends. He would never return her feelings, and maybe she will come to just think of him as a friend. She has heard that he was a bit rough around the edges, but she was as well. They could get along.

She eyed him again as he stood off to the side. Her mind was made up. But how would she be able to snag him away and talk to him when he will be busy with cleaning up the dinner after the family left?

The final course was served, and Edith was a bit sad that Thomas did not serve her once. As the family was exiting the room when the dinner was completely through, she lingered near the door and watched Thomas. This wouldn't be her going against her own advice to not be persistent, would it? No, she just wants to be his friend and forget her feelings for him. She would admit, though, that this would go against her asserting herself to stay away from him.

No matter. Her mind was made up.

She hid when Mr. Carson and Alfred walked out of the dining room holding trays of dishes, and Thomas was left in there. She knew that the footmen needed to take the dishes away, and then the maids would come in and clear the rest of the table. She took a breath of courage, knowing that she only had a few minutes. She walked in as Thomas had his back to her. She put her numbing hands to her sides and cleared her throat. Thomas turned around fumbled with the dish he was handling.

"I apologize," she said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Quite alright, M'Lady," said and turned around again and organized the remaining dishes on a tray. "Thomas, I hoped to speak with you for a moment. If you could turn around..."

He paused for a few seconds, then he turned to face her and stood tall and erect. "Yes, M'Lady?"

"Well... I suppose I wanted to apologize for before. Like I said, I made a horrible fool of myself, and I hope to make things right. I know that you are one of the footman for the family, but I was hoping that we could be friends. I have realized that I know nothing about you, or any of the servants here for that matter, but since we seem alike in a way, I was hoping to be friends. Honestly, I should have become friends with you and maybe the other servants long ago."

Thomas stared at her for a moment, his brows creasing. Edith noticed him gulp. Why? Was he really not willing to be her friend because of what happened between them? Her heart started to sink. She knew it. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Nevermind," she said. "Forget I said anything. Maybe it would be best for you to just be the footman who serves me at meals."

Thomas remained silent for a tick longer, but then said, startling Edith, "No, M'Lady. I think it a good idea."

Her mouth opened, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, I admit that being friends would not do any harm. I just fear I would not be very good at it."

A wide smile stretched across her lips. "Don't worry—I assure you that I probably will not be all that great at it, either, so I suppose we can see how we do."

He nodded, but what he was about to say was cut off by maids suddenly entering the room. The maid Anna looked between Edith and Thomas for a moment, and Edith thought it best to retreat. "Well, good evening, Thomas," she said and walked out the room. She cantered to the library door and heard her family's voices inside. She stood next to the door, her heart hammering.

She actually did it. She asked Thomas to be friends and he accepted! What friends does she have, anyway? Was she really the type of person that no one wanted to be friends with? No one... besides Thomas?

She grinned and entered the library and stepped into a conversation between Mrs. Crawley, Sybil, and her mother.


	7. Ch 7 - Evening in the Library

**Chapter 7 – Evening in the Library**

Friends. She wanted to be friends? After what has happened? Thomas didn't know what to say when she made the suggestion, so he just agreed. Honestly, he's never agreed to be friends with anyone in his life, other than the men he was interested in. And they weren't even friends with him, just lovers. He kind of skipped the friendship part.

Thomas has really been in one relationship, with others being just flings, and that was with the Duke of Crowborough, so he wasn't the expert on love. But from what he has heard, friendship is the foundation to love and romance. Was that what Edith was thinking? Does she think that eventually he will change his preference and they will become a couple? Maybe in her mind, she skipped the friendship part of it when she told him of her feelings, just as he has done in the past. Maybe she wanted to fill that in.

Or was she being serious about being only friends? He wasn't completely sure. But how do you be friends with your boss's daughter? The boss's daughter who you fell in love with...

Thomas blew smoke out of his mouth after inhaling his cigarette. The smoke looked white in the night air. How was he even supposed to spend time with his "friend" since their schedules nowhere near matched? At least, when he wasn't working. He turned and went back inside and saw the other servants in the dining hall conversing, playing cards, and reading out of magazines. At least Daisy was doing that. Alfred was trying to read over her shoulder and be close to her, but she just moved a little down the bench. Thomas shook his head. Alfred should just give up.

Thomas walked to the main entrance hall of the house and made sure everything was set for the evening. As he was going about, he noticed a light on in the library. It was probably Lord Grantham working at his desk until late. He leaned in through the door to say goodnight to his boss, but his heart jumped when he noticed that it was... Why would she be in the library all alone and at 9 o'clock at night? She was looking for something on her father's desk. She looked through various papers, pulled out an envelope, looked at with disappointment, then put it back. What was she doing?

He turned to go, but his foot hit the door frame. He winced, but only because he made himself known when he didn't want to.

"Hello? Pappa, is that you?" She walked more to the door, and before Thomas could retreat, she saw him. Her eyes widened. "Thomas."

He walked out in full view of her. "Good evening, M'Lady."

She smiled, and he refused to let it affect him. "Thomas, you can stop calling me 'M'Lady.' Call me Edith. We are friends now, aren't we?"

"It wouldn't be proper to do so, M'Lady."

She paused for a moment, then said, "Well, when we're around other people, you can call me 'M'Lady,' but when it's just the two of us, you can call me Edith. I insist."

He didn't see much problem with that, but if anyone heard him call her by her name, they would think something was going on. But what would be going on? "Alright, M'Lady. I mean Edith." How odd that sounded to say. Edith beamed.

"That's more like it." She looked back into the library. "You were probably wondering what I was doing rummaging through my father's desk."

"It is not my concern."

She turned and walked more into the library and stopped at the desk. "It wouldn't hurt you to know. Do you remember the article that I wrote in the paper not long ago?"

He came more into the library and stood near the desk. "Yes, I do."

"What did you think of it?"

"I... admit that I did not have the opportunity to read it. I just heard that you published. Congratulations."

Despite his niceties, Edith's smile faded. "You did not read it? Well..." She continued rummaging through the desk and pulled open a drawer. She went through the papers and she gasped. "I found it! He really did keep it! And at the bottom of a drawer, my golly..."

Curious, Thomas stepped closer. "What is it?"

"The article that I wrote. It isn't all that long, but I have received praise from it. When I went into London that time, I went to the press and asked about it. They said that they received comment letters regarding it, all positive."

Edith was actually a decent writer if she was able to receive positive feedback on her writing. Honestly, he was tempted to read her article when the other servants were reading it in the dining hall, but he kept his attention reverted. Now, he was curious.

"Congratulations again, M'Lady." She gave him a look. "Edith."

She extended the paper to him. "Read it, then tell me what you think. I will not let you leave this room until you do."

He eyed the paper for a moment, then took it. He opening it since it was folded once over, and he began skimming the words. Then he started to actually read it. He stood there for a few minutes and read through the six paragraphs, his brows rising. When he looked up at Edith after finishing it, he noticed her giving him a hopeful look. "Well, what do you think?"

"Very well-written. You have very strong opinions."

She let off a chuckle. "Well, after living here for near twenty years, you probably have already noticed that I have strong opinions."

He did. Before he entered the drawing room to announce dinner, he heard some of Edith's opinions regarding women. At first, he selfishly thought that she was saying those things because of him, and how she thought she made a fool of herself in front of him, but he realized that may be how she really felt.

"Actually," Edith began, "I... well, I wanted to find that just for a little boost of confidence. Honestly, I didn't think I would find here since Pappa was so angry that it was published in the first place. Now that I know that he kept it, I can move forward with another article that I'm writing."

"You're writing another one?"

"Yes. I suppose I want my thoughts known. And, knowing that other women liked what I wrote before, as well as members of my family, I feel more inclined to publish this piece. I have finished it, I just need it edited. And then I can send it off to the press."

"I see." Before Thomas could stop himself, he asked, "May I read that one as well?"

Her eyes went wide, and then she looked off to the side with an unsure expression. "Well... I suppose that wouldn't hurt since I am planning on publishing it. It's just... what I wrote in it came from my past experiences. It may be far too embarrassing for me, since..."

Since a couple of those experiences have to do with him. "Nevermind. I do not need to read it."

"No, it may be in the paper at some point. Hopefully. The copy I wrote as a rough draft is up in my room. Would you mind waiting here for me while I go and fetch it?"

Wait in the library alone when he needed to get back to checking the rest of the downstairs? "As you wish."

She smiled. "Lovely." She started walking to the door. "Just... don't move, alright?"

She left and he remained standing in his spot. He wanted to collapse into one of the sofas. What has he gotten himself into? He wanted to be close to Edith, so this is the way he can do so without getting into a lot of trouble. He wouldn't get into a lot of trouble by being only friends with her, would he?

After a few minutes, he heard footsteps, and then Edith entered the library again, a paper in hand. He couldn't help but notice her body sway as she walked up to him. The back of his neck started to heat up. He quickly tried to dismiss his attraction to her, but he was not being successful.

"Here it is," she said and held out the paper to him. He took it. "Keep in mind it is a rough draft, so there may be grammatical errors and typos and such in it. I wrote it down rather quickly."

He looked at the paper and saw _A Woman's Guide to Being Successful & Happy _written at the very top of it. He met eyes with Edith, and she read his look.

"I know, I need to change the title," she said. "But you will know what I am talking about once you read the whole article. Go on." She went and sat in one of the sofas. He might as well. He went and sat in the one across from her. If Mr. Carson gives him any flack for taking too long with making the final inspections for the day, he will just say that Lady Edith needed a favor of him, and he was kept for half-an-hour.

He sat there and started reading the article, and the more he read it, the more he understood Edith's fear of him reading it. She advised how a woman should not be persistent with a man if he shows attraction to her, since he may not be interested in her at all. It would save them a whole lot of heartache and embarrassment. The woman should keep her distance, and subtly give hints of her interest. That way, the man will eventually show his affection towards her, if he has feelings for her at all.

He glanced up and saw Edith sitting at the edge of her seat, here eyes intent on him. He cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable at her staring at him... only because it wreaked havoc with his insides. It was only him and her in the library, probably the only ones awake in the house besides the servants downstairs. He looked back at the article and, about ten minutes later, finished reading it. It was about twice as long as her first article.

"Well?" Edith asked when she noticed that he had finished reading it. "What do you think? Is it to... drippy?" He pursed his lips. "C'mon, Thomas, you can be honest. I need it so I can improve the article."

"It is well-written, but I admit... it does seem rather personal. Maybe be a little bit more broad with your ideas and advice."

She slumped back in the sofa, very unlady-like. He had to smirk at that. "Golly, alright. I suppose... I wrote it when I was fuming about a few things..."

He didn't want to ask further on that. Edith suddenly stood up and sat next to him on the sofa, making the air around him filled with her usual flowery scent that he realized was a rose scent. His pulse heightened drastically. She leaned in and looked at the article in his hand. "What parts should I change?" she asked, and he had no choice but to view the side profile of her face. He could very easily lean in and...

She looked at him, their faces very near to each other. In the dim light of the room, he could see her cheeks start to turn pink. They held that gaze for a moment, and Edith suddenly leaned back and cleared her throat. She took the paper from him and looked it over. "So?" she prodded.

"Well..." He tried to compose himself and his hammering heart and flaming cheeks. He wasn't even like this when Duke Crowborough was intentionally standing close to him, hinting at his interest! "Well, in the third paragraph, you plainly state your experience of being jilted at the alter. I think you should be a little more general, or state it in a relatable way."

She nodded. "Since not all women are jilted."

"Precisely. I mean, I don't know about what women have experienced, but... I doubt not all of them..."

"Are like me?"

He noticed her sad eyes that were starting to glisten. "That's not what I meant, Edith."

She took a deep breath, as to calm her rising emotions. "I know. But it's the truth. I was jilted, and I will be known for that all my life, regardless if I marry or not."

He need to help that sadness disappear. "I would phrase it like this... When you find yourself in a difficult situation, such as being jilted at the alter, or simply being left behind by a man, you should do... such and such. Not, 'when you find yourself jilted at the alter like I was, you should do...' Does that make sense?"

"It does. So, I need to make things more relatable."

"Yes."

She met his eyes, and a small smile grazed her pink lips. "Thank you, Thomas. Maybe you can be my editor."

"My pleasure... Edith."

She laughed. "I rather like it when you use my name. It makes us seem more like friends."

"That's good, I suppose."

She was silent for a moment as she looked over her article again. She asked him, "Thomas... was it hard for you? I mean, is it hard for you, being the way you are? You have worked here for so long, and I never bothered to notice anything about your life or any of the other servants' lives."

Thomas knew that this question was coming. He let off a sigh through his nose, trying to not let his past hurt rise. "Well... I admit that it hasn't been easy. People don't like me to begin with, so if I say that I'm... not like other men... then I risk being disliked all the more. I may even lose my job because of it."

"My..." Edith enthused. "I never realized it was that serious. And you have told nobody?"

"No one, besides you and... other men like me, who have promised to keep quiet."

"As will I. Knowing that you could get sacked because of it, I will keep my mouth sealed. I will not let my friend be kicked out for something that is out of his control." She huffed and said passionately, "Golly... It makes me angry just thinking about it. No one deserves to be disliked for those reasons. I can't believe people would dislike you in the first place."

He felt his gut pinch and his throat constrict, so much was he touched by her assertion. "I... am not the most likable person, you know. Even if I wasn't the way I was, people would still dislike me. I'm a cold person. At least, that is what others have said about me."

She turned her body more to him and said seriously, "Thomas, given I have not known you as well as I should have in the past, but... it seems like you are just misunderstood. I don't think people quite understand the concept of a person being attracted to their own gender. Maybe you just seem cold because people don't understand you and you act out because of it."

If he had no restraint and no respect for his job or even her, he would pull her to him and kiss her so passionately, she would faint from it. She was right. At least, he thought she was. People really don't understand people like him. People like he used to be. Maybe he should just tell her the truth.

"I apologize for troubling you," Edith said. "My mouth ran faster than it should have."

"No, you are right. My life hasn't been easy."

"But it's getting better, right? You were meeting a male friend in London, so you are probably on your way to a good relationship."

Flashes of that blonde bartender came to his memory, and the real reason why he went to London. "Yes, but... I don't think anything will come about from that man."

"Who is he? Just an old acquaintance?"

"Not particularly. It's not important. I probably will not see him again. My relationships never seem to work out in the end." He winced. He didn't need to reveal that.

"You actually have been in relationships?" she asked curiously, and with a hint of excitement. "Alright, as your new friend, I would like to know who these men are. You are no longer with them I presume, so I want to know who they are so I can give them a piece of my mind for doing what they did to make the two of you part."

A smiled broke out across his lips. He knew she was not going to leave this alone. "Alright. But you'll be shocked."

"Try me."

"I'll admit that some of it was my doing as well—why me and these men broke apart."

"Regardless, I want to know."

"Alright. Well... do you remember Lady Mary's old suitor some time ago—The Duke Crowborough?"

She was silent a moment, thinking, then her eyes went wide. "Oh my, yes! You and him were..."

"Yes. We met in London one summer when Lady Grantham was visiting a friend, and I found out that he was the same as me. We started a relationship, and it went on by correspondence through letters after I left London. But then he came to Downton again that time that you met him. He made me his valet on purpose, but only to make it known to me that what we had before was nothing—that it was just a dalliance. I was angry and hurt, and I threatened exposing him, but he turned and threatened me back by asking who would believe a footman over a duke? He pulled out the love letters that we wrote each other, ones that he somehow stole from my room. He said that he now had proof of our relationship, and I could be thrown into prison if I was exposed. He threw those letters into the fire, and I had to watch our relationship burn to ashes." He gulped down the large lump in his throat and tried not to let his stinging tears fall. He took in a deep breath, attempting to control his emotions. "I suppose it was a good thing that he did that, since the proof was gone."

"Oh, goodness..." Edith enthused, and fury gleamed in her eyes. "How dare he! He broke your heart just like that? How evil of him! I'm so terribly sorry that happened to you, Thomas."

He tried not to let his hurting heart get to him. What happened was all in the past, but it still scarred him. "It was bound to happen."

"But still... You know what? When I see him next, I'll give him a ripe tongue-lashing."

"Please don't, Edith. It's all in the past and should not be brought forward again."

She saw his serious look and fidgeted in her seat. "Alright, but... it's not going to sit well with me, knowing that he hurt you. Were their other men like him?"

"Just other flings. They're not important." They sat there for a few seconds as the clock ticked above the fireplace mantle. "Well, I should get back to inspecting the house. Mr. Carson will be wondering what hole I fell into."

"Oh, right. Yes, go on with your work. I apologize for holding you up." They both stood up, and he eyed her pretty face. He needed to leave her presence before those sincere and sympathetic eyes got the better of him. "Thank you, Thomas, for reading my articles and talking a bit. It's nice to have a friend. I admit, I don't have many. You actually may be my first actual friend. That is really depressing if you think about it."

"I will admit that you are one of my first friends as well. I wasn't much of the friend type, either."

"Well, then, we're perfect for each other." She paused, and corrected herself as color flooded her cheeks, "I mean, we are both perfect for each other in regards to friendship. And I suppose we have the common trait of being unlucky in love."

He said nothing to that last bit. "Indeed. Well, I must go. Goodnight, Edith."

"Goodnight, Thomas."

He quickly retreated and left the library. When he got through the inspection of the house, he made it to the servants' hall where Mr. Carson chided him for taking too long. Thomas thought it best to leave Edith out of the picture.


	8. Ch 8 - Being Published, Again

**Chapter 8 – Being Published, Again**

"What do you think, Thomas?"

"I think you are ready to send this to the press."

Even though Thomas knew that he was the inspiration for this article, he was a great sport in reading through it five times through as Edith rewrote and rewrote it. Five days after his initial reading in the library, Edith stopped Thomas just before he entered the servants' door off to the side of the main entry hall. Thankfully he wasn't carrying anything, and he had a spare moment. At least, that is what he said.

"Really?" Edith said with excitement. "You think it is good enough now?"

"I think so." He handed her back the paper. Edith beamed.

"Oh, I cannot wait for them to see this! I really hope that it will be published." She gave him a pointed look. "You know, maybe if you ever get tired of this footman job, you can take up a job at the press as an editor. What do you say?"

"I say that I'm only good enough to edit just your draft..." He paused as a maid passed him and Edith into the servants' door. "M'lady," he finished, and Edith snickered. In the past few days, after they had their chat in the library, the atmosphere seemed many times lighter than around the time when Edith made a fool of herself and confessed to Thomas. The air around them seemed thick and awkward then. Now, Edith felt like she could be herself around him. But it _was_ difficult for her to be friends with a man she fell in love with, considering she wanted to kiss him every time she saw him.

The friendship was looking well on him, too, since his demeanor has changed. Before, he was so stiff and straight-faced. Now, there seemed to be a lightness in his step as he walked about the house doing his job, and he and Edith would exchange a smirk now and then when he was serving in the dining room, and when he was giving tea and snacks to the family after meals and when guests came. She wondered if he noticed it.

"I think you would make a wonderful editor," Edith said. "Your points of correction, I think, were brilliant."

"If you say so. I guess we'll see when the press decides to print or not print your draft."

She wanted to smack his arm playfully, but held out. "Don't say that! This article has to be printed. I really need to make a good name for myself."

"I think you already have. In my book, that is."

Warmth encumbered her heart, and she wanted to hug him. And kiss him. She came very close to doing so when they sat so close in the library. She could have easily kissed him, but that would go against everything that she was advising women to do in her article. Plus, he wouldn't be affected.

"Thank you, Thomas. You're very sweet."

"Oh, I don't know about that, M'Lady. You know that I'm a right piece of work with a bad attitude."

"That may be so, but you have a rather large soft spot as of late." And she hoped and prayed it was for her.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a complement."

Edith laughed. "A complement, but I suppose you can take it as both."

A handsome smirk grazed his lips and another maid passed them. Thomas said, "Well, I should go, M'Lady. Duty calls."

"Right. Well, off you go, then."

He leaned in a tad and said in a low tone, "If you were not my boss's daughter, I would have a ripe response to that, but instead, I'll just say good day."

"What would you say if I weren't your boss's daughter?"

"I would say to stop bossing me around."

She let out a bit of laughter again. "You really do have a funny bone, don't you?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe I do."

"Well, all the same, you should get back to work before you get reprimanded."

"I shall. Well, good day again, and good luck."

She smiled graciously. "Thank you. I will send off the article today. Pappa will not know a lick about it."

He gave her a curt bow of his head then walked on into the servants' part of the house. Edith turned on her small heel and walked on up to her room, smiling. She sat down at her desk, the article in hand. Thomas said this article was good to go, and she trusted his judgment. He was honest, which she appreciated. She needs honesty and criticism if she wants to be a great writer. But he was really the only one she felt comfortable letting read her article. In fact, she felt comfortable around him in general, and she didn't really care how she acted around him, and he didn't seem to care, either. She hasn't had a greater friend before.

If only he wasn't homosexual...

She shook her head. There was nothing she could do about that, so she needs to get over it. He's only going to be a friend to her, and be the family footman. She needs to focus on her article and publishing it. She reread her article, folded it, then put it into an envelope, along with a note detailing who she was and what was in the envelope. She prayed that she would be published again. People will be able to forget her reputation as a woman jilted at the alter and remember her as a talented feminist writer.

* * *

The article was sent out. She sent off the article herself at the village post office. She had made the excuse that she wanted to go visit Mrs. Crawley, but after mailing the letter, her driver passed the Crawley residence and she thought that her excuse might as well turn to truth. She told her driver to stop, and a few minutes later, she sat in the Crawley House drawing room with Mrs. Crawley, sipping lemon tea.

"Have you just returned from the hospital?" Edith asked Mary's mother-in-law.

"Yes. Today was quite invigorating. I chose to come home a little early to rest."

"I don't blame you, honestly. I could not see myself working in a hospital. I saw enough blood when Downton was a convalescent home for the wounded soldiers."

Mrs. Crawley sipped her tea as she sat in a chair across from Edith. "Oh, but you were such a help. You were praised for your hard work in making those men comfortable, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, but... even if I enjoyed conversing with those men, I still hated the sight of blood."

"Well, I think you worked very hard to make those men comfortable. You would be well-suited for an actual paying job in the working world. Are you not working on another article? Maybe you could work for the press in the future."

Edith set down her tea cup on its saucer and gave Mrs. Crawley a guilty smile. "Well... actually, that is part of the reason why I am here. While it is a pleasure to visit you, I did it only so I could have an excuse to come into the village and send off my article to the press. I didn't want Pappa to know what I was up to, so I figured visiting you would be an easy way to fool him."

The woman's eyes widened. "Is that right? Well, I say... why did you not hand me the article to proofread? I would have love to be one of your editors."

Edith nodded. "I know, and I am sure you would have, Mrs. Crawley, but... I was hesitant to show anyone my work other than one person. He was the one who looked over my article several times and gave me the go-ahead to send it off."

"Oh? And who was this man?"

Edith felt heat creep up her neck. "Um, well... just a friend of mine. I trust his judgment."

"Well, I could have been another set of eyes. It is always wise to get a second, or even a third and forth opinion."

"Yes, I agree, but... I just wanted this to be a surprise like the last article. And I knew he wouldn't say anything."

"You must think a lot of this man, enough to trust him with your work." She took a sip of her tea. "I don't mean to pry, but is he perhaps a _special_ man friend?"

Edith knew very well what she meant, considering the sly glint in her eyes. Edith could never reveal Thomas's and her friendship and have her family misconstrue it for something that it wasn't. That would create another scandal that the family should not have to endure, and one that she did not want people pestering her about because her real feelings for him may slip. The whole situation would blow up into chaos after that most likely.

"Well... he is only a friend," Edith said, and sipped the rest of her tea and put the saucer and cup on the small table near her.

"Only?" Mrs. Crawley questioned. "The look in your eyes says something more."

Were her feelings for Thomas so obvious that they were noticed even when she was trying with all her might to hide them? Alarm pulsed her system. Did her family know something if she wasn't good at hiding her feelings? "It's nothing more. I promise."

Her voice came out more shaky than she would have hoped. Mrs. Crawley studied her for a moment, then set her saucer and cup near Edith's on that same table. "Edith, my dear... I am indeed sorry. After suffering from what that horrid Sir Anthony did to you, coming to love another man and not have him return your feelings..."

She had to give Mrs. Crawley credit for figuring it out, but it was still terribly embarrassing. "I... suppose that is the case. But please, promise me you will not utter a word about it to my parents or anybody. I beg you."

Mrs. Crawley appeared taken aback. "Oh, my dear... is it really that big of a concern?"

"Yes, it is. I made a fool of myself yet again, but this time, I confessed my feelings for him, but it turned out that he did not feel that way about me when I thought he did. In fact, he will never feel that way about me. So, we resolved to just be friends. And it is wonderful. I've never had a friend like him before."

"Well, that is good to hear—that you two are friends," she said with a kind smile. "You know, friendship is the beginning to romance. Maybe one day, he will realize that he has feelings for you."

"I do not think he will, sadly. But I have come to terms with that. Let us change the subject, alright? And promise me you will not say a word about this man."

"I will. I promise not to breath a word of your feelings for your best friend."

Best friend? Was Thomas really her best friend? The thought made her grin, mainly because it was true. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now—tell me all about this article. I am sure you have read it and rewritten it over and over again and could tell me verbatim what it says."

"I am afraid that you will just have to wait until it is published, I'm afraid. If it is not publish, though, I will loan you a copy of the article."

"Alright. Fair enough. I look forward to seeing it in the paper."

* * *

Thomas entered the breakfast dining room two days later. Edith perked up in her seat. He held a small tray that had envelopes on it. He tilted the tray just a tad on purpose, and she could see a glimpse of the top envelope. Thomas smirked, and Edith's heart raced, knowing what that smirk meant— The press wrote her back.

"Telegram for you, M'Lord," Thomas said and handed Lord Grantham a small folded piece of paper. Thomas made it around the table to where Edith sat next to a very pregnant Sybil and extended the envelope to her. "And letter for you, M'Lady."

Edith took it, and indeed, it had the London Press stamp on it. She quickly put it face-down in her lap as Sybil asked, the whole table eyeing Edith, "Who is that letter from?"

"Oh, no one of importance. Will you all excuse me?"

Before anyone could say a word, Edith exited the dining room. She faintly heard Mary's and her father's voice, but she didn't care to know what they were saying. She quickly made it to the entry hall void of people and opened the letter. She pulled out its contents and unfolded the paper. She wanted to scream for joy after she read the first paragraph...

_Miss Crawley,_

_Thank you for sharing your feminist article with us. We greatly appreciate your interest in adding to our newspaper, and are happy to inform you that we have chosen to post it in the feminist section of the London Gazette. We were impressed by your advice to women regarding their relationships with men, and feel that they are relatable and can help all women achieve happiness and success in their lives romantically. You will expect to see your article in this Sunday's edition on the 16th under your name._

"I did it!" Edith shouted, and she suddenly noticed a presence next to her. She knew who it was. She squealed, and, happiness overcoming her, she flung her arms around his neck. "Thomas, I did it! It's going to be published!"

"Are you serious? They're going to run it?"

"Yes! Look!" She separated herself from him gave him the letter. As he read it, a wide smile filled his face.

"They are! Congratulations!"

She flung her arms around him again and said into his footman suit at his shoulder, "Thank you, Thomas. You helped me achieve this. You told me to write in a more relatable way, and that is what sold them."

"You're welcome. And it was no trouble."

Time stilled for a moment as he had his arms wrapped around her back, and she relished in his scent and his nearness. Her joy seemed to elevate as he held her with his strong arms, and she did not want to let go of him. She didn't know that she could feel such happiness. She leaned back a little, and their faces came very close to one another. Oh, how she wanted to lean in and close the distance between them! Said distance came to mind and alarm shot through her. She let go of him, her cheeks beginning to flame with heat.

"I apologize. I am just so terribly happy."

"It's understandable. I'm happy for you." He said in jest, "Looks like I will have to look into that editorial job you spoke of before."

She grinned. "Looks like you will. Well, I better go tell everyone. Pappa's not going to be pleased, but so be it. Maybe I will look into getting a job at the press. We both can work there, together. I can be a writer and you can be an editor."

"We'll see, Edith. Now, I should go and fetch the morning pudding. That was my excuse to leave the room and see the verdict, after all."

"Sneaky."

He smiled and walked off through the servants' door. As he was doing so, Edith stared after him. She really did not know if she will be able to live her life without Thomas now. It may seem selfish, but she wants him by her side with whatever is going on in her life. She needs his opinion, and she needs his very presence since that alone will put her into a good mood and make her happy. If only he knew just how much of a treasure he is to her.


	9. Ch 9 - An Unfortunate Telegram

_A lot of you have been wondering how things would end up for Edith and Thomas. Well, we are nowhere near the end of the story, but this chapter is the start of a lot of chaos for both them and the family. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – An Unfortunate Telegram**

Thomas knew she would be published. He knew from the first second he read her article. She was a good writer and had great ideas, and he was happy to know that he had a part in her success. In fact, he was just happy to be around her period, even if there wasn't anything romantic going on between them. Being friends with her, talking with her, joking around with her, and being excited with her when she found out that her article would be published, made him more happy than he has been in his life. When was the last time he walked with a lighter step and a constant smirk across his lips?

At breakfast the Thursday after the article was published, Thomas couldn't stop smiling. He has been sleeping better than he has since before he joined Downton. Given images of Edith encumbered his dreams, he still slept soundly and woke with a smile on his face since he was excited to see Edith and have her tell him of what she was planning for the day. Since the article was published, they have met up near the hallway, chatting nonsense like friends did. He loved it.

"What are you all smiley about?" O'Brien asked him as she sat across from him at the table. "You've been like that a lot lately."

He looked at her, his smile fading. "Why? Can't I smile?"

"He has the right to be happy, just like anyone else," Anna said one person down from O'Brien, and Thomas gave her a nod as a thank you for saying that.

"I'm not sayin' it's wrong," O'Brien quipped. "It's just creepy. A scowl looks better on you."

"A smile looks better on anyone," Anna argued.

"Only on most people."

Thomas ignored O'Brien and continued on with his oatmeal. Several of the other staff there eyed him. They all have noticed that he has been genuinely more happy, and O'Brien was on to something, he was sure of it. She had accused him before that he was acting strangely because of Edith. She may be suspecting the same thing still.

One of the bells on the board jingled, and Thomas's heart sped up. He got up and went upstairs with Alfred to prepare for the family's breakfast, but then left the room and made it up the stairs to where he and Edith have met before. He waited there for only a minute when he heard his name said behind him. He turned to face her, and his legs wanted to give out at how pretty she was in her light blue skirt that nipped at the small of her waist. They were friends, but his feelings certainly weren't gone. In fact, they grew stronger as their friendship grew. He didn't want to think about the time when she would find out that he has lied to her about his orientation. That would break her heart.

"Good morning, Edith," he greeted her.

"Good morning." She grabbed his arm and said with excitement, "Boy, do I have something to tell you! I received a letter from the London Gazette, and they told me the amount of feedback they have received from my article. Loads of women have taken my advice and have had positive outcomes in their relationships, and in only four days! Can you believe it?"

She shook his arm, and he let out a smile at her excitement. "Yes, I can. I knew something good would come of that article."

Sadness suddenly appeared in her eyes. "I just wish Pappa was happy about it. The moment he found out about the article, he, well... you remember his reaction."

"Yes, very well. I was in the room if you remember correctly."

He recalled Sunday morning at breakfast. Alfred had handed Lord Grantham his newspaper, and Thomas bit his bottom lip in anticipation, as well as Edith. Thomas had purposefully added the feminist section to the paper, and as soon as Lord Grantham flipped to that section, his eyes widened. He looked up at Edith as she sat with her sisters, as well as Tom Branson, Matthew Crawley, and Lady Grantham.

"Edith!" he had said, shock in his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What, Pappa?" she asked innocently.

"You wrote another article in the paper?"

Everyone at the table looked at Edith with surprise in their eyes. Sybil said, "Oh my, Edith! Why didn't you say anything? Good for you!"

"Yes, congratulations, Edith," Tom said to her. "That's quite the feat, getting published twice."

"It's absurd!" Lord Grantham said. "Edith, you should have said something before! I would have stopped the whole thing!"

"Robert, we should be very proud of Edith for publishing again," Lady Grantham said, and she looked at the paper. She smiled after seeing it and looked at her daughter. "Very good work, Edith. It looks like a splendid article. I will make time to read it later."

"I wanted to surprise everyone," Edith explained. "I found my calling, as well as my talent, and expanded on it."

"Which is what you should do," her mother said, and her father huffed.

Sybil took the paper from her father and read the article. "My... it's romantic advice to women."

"Romantic advise?" Mary asked in a disbelieving tone. "You, Edith, giving romantic advice?"

"Yes," she said, "after what I have been through, I feel that I had every right."

"I agree," said Sybil, reading the article. "This is very well-written. If I wasn't married, I would follow this advice."

Edith smiled with pride and met Thomas's gaze. He smirked, knowing that she—and him—did well with this. Lord Grantham wasn't happy, but that didn't seem to matter any longer. She has received positive feedback from most members of her family.

"I am just so excited to see what is to come," Edith said as she stood with Thomas, and as the memory vanished. "Maybe they will hire me to be a writer."

"I hope they do. You would be a great addition to the press."

She nudged him. "You're only saying that because you're my friend."

He nodded. "Yes, and because I really mean it."

A door opened and shut down the hallway, and that was the cue for Edith and Thomas to separate. "Well, I will see you down at breakfast," she said.

"As always."

He left first and made his way down to the breakfast dining room. Lord Gratham was already sitting there, newspaper out. Alfred stood off to the side and gave Thomas a look as he walked in. Thomas ignored him and stood with them as the rest of the family entered the room and started their breakfast. Mr. Carson entered with a small tray with envelopes on it. Edith made eyes at Thomas, as if asking him if he knew if any of the mail was for her. He shrugged a shoulder. He did not check the mail earlier—Mr. Carson went straight to get it.

"Here you are, M'Lord," the old butler said, and handed him the two small envelopes.

"Thank you, Carson."

Mr. Carson stood with Alfred and Thomas as Lord Grantham looked through the envelopes. The earl's brows furrowed and he looked at Edith. "One for you, Edith."

"Oh?" she asked and he handed the envelope to her. She gave Thomas a hopeful look, and looked back a the envelope. Her brows furrowed this time, and Thomas sensed that this did not have to do with her article. Edith opened the envelope and pulled out the paper, unfolded it, and read the message. Her features immediately fell. Thomas noticed, as did Lady Grantham.

"What is it, Edith?" she asked. "Is it about your article?"

"Oh my Lord!" Edith gasped, and her eyes started to redden, and everyone at the table seemed alarmed, in including Thomas, who stood next to Alfred. His hands tightened as they were clasped behind his back. He wanted to know what made Edith in her sudden state.

"What is it?" Sybil asked, concerned.

"I can't believe it," Edith exclaimed. "The nerve!"

"What is it?" Matthew asked this time.

"Sir Anthony wants to come and visit," she gushed. "Next week!"

"What?" Lord Grantham shouted, as did several others at the table. "Is he mad?"

"Must be," Edith said, and glanced at Thomas. "Why in the world...?"

Thomas felt his chest constrict, and anger shot through him for the first time in a month. The man who left Edith at the alter wants to come back? What was the man thinking? Thomas didn't feel malice all that much for the man at the actual wedding, just felt bad for Edith, but now, he felt like slugging the man. Slugging him for hurting the women who Thomas considered his best friend... and the women who he loved.

"Are you going to condone him coming again?" Mary asked Edith. "Surely not, after what he did to you."

"Of course I'm not!" Edith quipped. "Why would I? Especially now, when..."

She snapped her mouth shut, and glanced at Thomas. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Now when what?" Lady Grantham asked.

"Nothing, nevermind" Edith said. "It's just... this wasn't all that long ago, and now he wants to come back? There's no way in the world I am letting it happen." The table became silent for a moment, and Edith stood up. "I apologize, but I lost my appetite. Excuse me."

She walked out of the room, and Thomas had the intense urge to follow her, but he stayed put. The family starting talking about Sir Anthony, Thomas's teeth grinding every time that man's name was said.

* * *

"Why would that man come back after he jilted her at the alter?"

Daisy and Mrs. Patmore were busy in the kitchen that evening before dinner was served. Thomas was there, ready to take in the lemon chicken. Alfred was the one who informed the staff below of Edith's letter, and Thomas wished that the boy kept his mouth shut. But knowing Downton, gossip spread like wildfire.

"Because he's a man who doesn't know what in God's name he's doing, asking for trouble," Mrs. Patmore answered Daisy. "Now hurry up before the chicken grows icicles."

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore."

Thomas took the chicken up and happened to pass Edith as she was on her way to the drawing room. He wasn't able to follow her after she got the telegram that morning, and he was too busy to find her and talk to her. He ached to do so, and embrace her out of comfort, but sadly, now that they crossed paths, he had to be holding a bloomin' chicken!

"Are you alright, Edith?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" she quipped. "I apologize... I have been trying not to cry all day."

"I'm sorry..." He chest pinched when her eyes started to redden and water. He cursed the chicken he was holding. He looked around for anywhere to put it. He spotted a side table against the wall, and about set the chicken down, but Alfred turned a corner, and Thomas immediately stood erect again. Alfred passed them and went on to the dining room.

"What are you going to do?" he whispered to Edith, leaning in. "That man will come for sure."

"I will write him and tell him not to. He doesn't have the right to come and inflict further pain. Pappa, and nobody else will tolerate having him here."

"What did his letter say exactly?"

"That he wanted to come and make peace with the family and with me. It's nonsense!"

"Indeed it is. If he shows up, want me to rough him up?"

A tiny smile grazed her lips. "If he does end up coming, I would actually like to watch you do so."

"Leave it to me." He eyed the chicken he was carrying. "Well, I have to get this to the dining room. We can talk later, alright?"

"I look forward to it. I really need my best friend right now."

Loving how that sounded, he gave her a smile and went on to the dining room and set the chicken in place. What if that man _did _shows up univited? He'll have something coming to him if he does, for sure.


	10. Ch 10 - He's Back!

**Chapter 10 – He's Back!**

Thomas stood at the post box in Downton, in the room nearest to the servants' dining room, four days later. He pulled out the one letter there. He huffed through his nose in agitation. It was from Strallan. Again. He was tempted to open it to find out what the contents were, but he would be severely reprimanded for doing so, even if it was addressed to Edith, and she wouldn't care that he opened it. In fact, she would want him to, knowing her. He looked around him, saw no one around, and eased the wax off of the paper. He opened the envelope, pulled out the folded paper, unfolded it, and read its contents.

Thomas frowned. Regardless of the fact the Edith and everyone else in the household didn't want Strallan at Downton, he was coming anyway. Edith had sent a personal letter to him advising him in the most pleasant manner that she could manage that he should not set foot in Downton again. But... he was desperate. He really wants to make amends.

"'I hope we can still be friends,'" Thomas read and grunted. "Fat chance of that."

"Mr. Barrow, what are you doing?"

Thomas immediately folded the paper back into place and put it back into the envelope. He turned to face Mr. Carson. "I am checking the mail, but there is nothing, aside from a letter addressed to Lady Edith."

"I see. I will take it up to the library where the family is gathered." He extended his hand.

"Well..." Thomas started. "How about I take it up? I was on my way to take up the tea and butter cake, anyway."

The older butler put down his hand. "Very well."

Thomas passed him, the folded letter in his hand. In the kitchen where the finished cake and tea sat on a tray, he discretely went over to the stove behind both Daisy's and Mrs. Patmore's back and held the envelope over a steaming pot of water. The heat of it melted the wax a little, and Thomas pulled it back and made sure the melted wax sealed the envelope shut. Smirking at his cleverness, he went around and grabbed the tray, the envelope sitting near the cake plate.

He made it up to the library where the family was conversing. It was mid-afternoon around three. Edith, as she sat in a sofa next to Sybil, spotted Thomas coming in and setting the tray of tea and cake on the little table near the window. He turned his head and met her gaze. He made an eye gesture to the tray and held up the envelope a little with one finger. Her eyes widened. She mouthed "Sir Anthony?" He nodded. She mouthed, "Have you read it?" He nodded again, and her faces paled, noticing the scowl he was attempting to hold in.

"Thank you, Thomas," Lord Grantham said and grabbed a cup of tea.

"You're welcome, M'Lord."

Lord Grantham eyed the envelope. "What is that?"

Thomas handed the envelope to his boss. "A letter addressed to Lady Edith."

That caught the attention of everyone in the room. Lady Grantham asked, "Oh, surely it is not from Sir Anthony Stallan? That would be the second letter he sent to Edith."

"I'm afraid it is from him," said her husband, and Sybil huffed and said to Edith, "He just will not leave you alone, will he?"

"She's getting a taste of her own medicine," Mary said after Thomas handed her a cup of tea. "She couldn't leave him alone before the failed marriage, and now it is Edith's turn to be on the other end of it. It really was her fault that the man left her in the first place."

Thomas hated the fact that Mary was right. And no one said anything, but that silence basically said that they agreed with her. Edith knew that Mary was right more than ever, and Thomas knew that very well, too, considering it was one of the points of inspiration for Edith's article. Edith said, "I don't want to read it. I refuse to."

"But I'm curious as to what the man has to say," said Tom. "And I can probably speak for everyone in the room."

"Still," Edith said, "I don't want to read it. Someone else do it."

"I will do it, since I'm your father," Lord Grantham said, and opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Thomas was thankful that it didn't look like it was already opened. Lord Grantham took a minute to read through the four-paragraph letter, and let out a massive sigh after reading it. He rubbed his forehead, a furrow in it.

"What does it say?" Lady Grantham asked.

"Do you really want the whole family to know what personal things he wrote you in that letter?" Mary asked Edith.

"I might as well. You all saw the man leave me at the alter. I've been humiliated enough to last me a lifetime." She made a glance at Thomas, and he looked away, knowing what she was meaning. He was again reminded that he would be adding to her humiliation and hurt when he tells her that he's been lying all this time.

"Minus all the personal details," Lord Grantham said, "he is basically saying that he is so terribly sorry for what he did and wants to come back and make amends. He would like to be friends again with Edith, as well as the rest of the family."

There was silence for a moment, and Thomas noticed Edith's pale face and bloodshot eyes. She's going to cry. He wanted to go and sit next to her and offer his shoulder, but he certainly couldn't do that with the whole family present.

"At least he wants to make things right again," Sybil said, her usual positive attitude coming out.

"Yes, at least there's that," her mother said, "but to come back and make Edith recall those horrible memories..."

"If you ask me, the man is a fool for coming back," Tom said, "but I do admire his bravery, knowing what attitudes will await him if he comes."

"Looks like he is planning on it, regardless," Lord Grantham said. "We will have to deal with him."

Lady Grantham put a hand over her face and shook her head. "We have no choice, then."

Thomas noticed Edith chest moving up and down heavily, and her lips were pursed together. She bolted up and everyone stared at her. "Let him come!" she said with passion. "And when he does, I will let him know just how hurt and humiliated he made me feel... I will give him a ripe piece of my mind!"

She cantered out of the room, and the whole family stared after her, and Lord Grantham crumpled the letter and threw it onto the table next to the tea tray. "Well, I suppose we will have to ready a room, won't we?"

Everyone's weary and angry looks gave Thomas the realization that Edith's family was very much on her side, and would give that man a piece of their own minds as well.

* * *

Three days later, Thomas stood, along with Jimmy and Alfred, at the front of the house, ready to let Sir Anthony out of his motor car, which didn't have a top to it. His car stopped and Thomas was there holding the door open, trying massively to keep himself in check with this man who broke Edith's heart and hurt her to an intense degree.

"Sir Anthony," Lord Grantham said as he shook the blonde-haired, middle-aged man's hand as Jimmy and Alfred went to get Sir Anthony's suitcases—three of them. Thomas remembered the letter saying that the man was staying for a couple of nights.

"Lord Grantham," said the man, "thank you ever so much for letting me stay here, given the circumstances. I really hope that we can make amends and become good acquaintances again. I really did enjoy our conversations in the library and such."

"Yes, right, right," Lord Grantham said and let go of his hand. "I hope that things can get back to the way they used to as well. Happy to have you."

Thomas grunted. That was a lie.

The men went into the house and were met by Lady Grantham, who also welcomed Sir Anthony with a smile, most likely forced. Thomas stood near Sir Anthony, ready to take his coat. As he took off his coat, he intentionally jabbed the man in the shoulder with his thumb, causing the man to mildly cry out in pain.

"So sorry, Sir," Thomas said nonchalantly.

"No matter. Happens all the time."

Thomas hung the man's coat over his arm, intensely wanting to burn the coat in the kitchen stove downstairs. His heart jumped when Mary and Matthew came to greet Sir Anthony, as well as Sybil and Tom. Edith was behind them. People moved out of the way as she stood in front of the man who jilted her at the alter.

"Edith," he said, and extended his hand. "How great it is to see you again." She just stared at him, a frown on her face and daggers in her eyes. He put his hand back. "Right. I guess I deserve it."

"Shall we go into the library?" Lord Grantham said, and the party headed to the library. Thomas put the coat away and went down to get the usual tea and cake in the kitchen.

"How was the meeting?" Daisy asked as Thomas lifted the tea tray. "Did Lady Edith slap him or something?"

"Wish she had," he said. "I would've had a nice laugh at that."

"I think we all would have. Golly, if the man who left me at the alter came back, I would want to burn him alive."

"There's probably a reason why he came back," Mrs. Patmore said, and Thomas left the kitchen, but could still hear Mrs. Patmore, and stopped when she said, "It is probably to win her back. I mean, what other excuse could there be?"

"Lady Edith would not want to start up again with that man," said Daisy. "Not after what he made her go through."

"We're not the ones to judge. Now back to rolling the dough out before it gets crusty."

Thomas left up the stairs and soon entered the library, having that conversation roll around in his head. He knew that Sir Anthony had other motives, other than making amends for what he did, he just didn't want to think about them. Edith obviously knew, on account of her standing with her mother on the other side of the room as Sir Anthony spoke with Tom.

Edith glanced Thomas's way a she set the tray down on that small table. He let out a small smile, since he couldn't do anything else with all the others around. Edith appeared next to him, and he smelled that rosy scent of hers.

"Thomas, may I have lemon in mine?" she asked.

"Very good, M'Lady," he said, and noticed her slip a small folded piece of paper on the tray. He handed her the tea and quickly put the paper inside his coat, then commenced with preparing the rest of the tea. In a spare moment as Edith stood near him, and without anyone looking, he discretely pulled out the paper, unfolded it, and read the contents of it...

_Thomas, help me for a moment. I cannot stand being in that man's presence much longer. I am going to pretend to faint. That way, I can just stay in my room the duration of his stay and not face him._

Alarmed, he looked to Edith. She rose her eyebrows, indicating that she wanted a response from him. He shook his head, and the stern look she gave him made him purse his lips. He looked off at all the family members, and then at her. He whispered quietly, "You're stronger than that, Edith. You can face him."

"I can't."

"You can."

"Please help me, Thomas. This will give me a day away from him, at least."

Her pretty brown eyes pleaded with him, and he felt like he did not have much choice. He nodded, and Edith took a breath and stepped back. He pretended to by busy cutting the cake, when suddenly, Edith fell to the floor next to him. "Lady Edith!" he shouted in mock alarm, which brought the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone gasped, and Lady Grantham ran to her fallen daughter.

"Oh, my, Edith!" She looked up at her husband, frantic. "Robert!"

"Oh, dear God! Tom, fetch Dr. Clarkson, and Matthew, carry Edith to the sofa and lay her down," Lord Grantham ordered, and everyone scrambled. Sybil was in tears, Mary had a look of alarm, and Sir. Anthony had a hand over his mouth. Thomas wanted to lash out at the man, but instead, he pretended to be concerned about what was going on around him. His boss turned to him as Edith was laid down on the sofa, her mother next to her, stroking her blonde hair.

"Thomas, go fetch a towel and clean water!"

"Yes, Sir," he complied and scurried out of the library. On his way out he passed Sir Anthony. He had the urge to jibe him with his elbow, but thought better of it. Once out, he was met by Alfred, who heard the commotion going on in the library.

"What's going on in there? Sir Anthony getting it?"

"Not quite. Lady Edith fainted."

"She fainted?" he gasped.

"Yes, and not a word of it to the downstairs, understood?"

"Yes," the tall boy said and Thomas left to get the water and towel. He returned to the library and still saw everyone in the same position, Edith still pretending to be out cold. Did she really have to do this? She was a tough woman, but not tough enough to face that man who was sulking in a chair near the fireplace? Thomas wanted to dump the bowl of cold water over the man, but instead, he went over to Edith and set down the bowl.

"Thank you, Thomas," Lady Grantham said, and wetted the towel and put it on Edith's forehead. Regardless if he didn't want to go along with this charade, he had to applaud Edith's acting. She was completely still and didn't flinch as the cold towel was placed on her forehead.

About fifteen minutes passed from then, and Tom arrived back with Dr. Clarkson. Thomas watched as the gray-haired doctor assessed Edith, and asked the family questions, such as what she has been eating, how much she has been sleeping, and if she has been under any stress. They all looked to Sir Anthony, and Lady Grantham said, without stating specifics, "Yes, she has been under some stress as of late."

"That may be the cause, then. How long has she been out?"

"About twenty minutes."

"It must have been a lot of stress, then. I would advise that she be in bed and receive a lot of rest. And make sure that this cause of stress does not come anywhere near her for the time being. Just so she can recover."

Thomas suddenly had a realization—Edith knew a little about medical things... Could she have known that's what the doctor would say and she would have to be out of sight of Anthony? He smirked. She certainly thought this through.

Brilliant girl.

* * *

Now she does not have to deal with that man. She came up with the idea of fainting about an hour before Sir Anthony showed up. She really did not want to be in his presence any more than she needed to. He has come to make amends? Tosh! The way he looked at her when he saw her in the entry hall when she arrived said nothing of making amends, but said everything about him wanting to start up again with her.

Was the man mad?! He said he wished he hadn't gone as far as he did with her back when he jilted her, and now he most likely wants to win her heart again? She will have none of it. Pretending to faint and staying in her room allows her to not be tempted by him since she really did have feelings for him before. Her feelings for Thomas filled her heart at the moment, but there were still remnants of Sir Anthony there, and she did not want them to surface.

"There," she heard Matthew say after he set her down in her bed. She knew Matthew carried her up, with her parents tailing him.

"Thank you, Matthew," Lady Grantham said, and rubbed Edith's forehead. Edith needed to allow her parents not to worry. She slowly opened her eyes, and her mother gasped with relief. "Oh, Edith, darling, you're awake."

"What... happened?" she muttered.

"You fainted in the drawing room. Dr. Clarkson came rather quickly and said that you fainted due to stress. He wants you in bed for a time, and we want you in bed as well."

"I fainted? Due to stress?" she asked, feigning weakness. "That's not like me at all. Golly... that Sir Anthony is killing me."

"Well, Dr. Clarkson also said that you need to be kept away from the source of that stress, so we will keep Sir Anthony away from you."

"We originally wanted to do that, anyway," her father added.

Edith nodded. "Alright."

"Rest now, dear," her mother said, and her family members left the room. After her door was shut, she bolted up and grinned.

"It worked. My evil plan worked. I bet Thomas thinks I'm a total ninny, though. But what woman wants to face the man who jilted her at the alter?"

She got up and went to her mirror. Her hair was out of place, with a few curls were hanging down passed her shoulders. Knowing that she wasn't going to face any of the family again, or Sir Anthony, she undid her hair. Her blonde hair curled passed her shoulders. What would Thomas think of her with her hair down?

Nothing. He's homosexual. There's no attraction on his end.

She changed and grabbed a book off her shelf and started to read it, getting her mind off of everything that was going on elsewhere in the house. About two hours later, Charlotte entered her room with a tray of food. Edith gave the girl a smile.

"I hope your ladyship is feeling better," Charlotte said and set the tray over Edith's lap.

"I am, thank you, Charlotte. And thank you for the meal. I was beginning to get hungry."

"You are welcome. Rest well." She curtsied, and left the room. Edith ate her chicken, green beans, and crushed potatoes with gravy. The desert was berry pudding. She smiled as she ate the sweet, savory stuff, thankful that she did not have to dine with Sir Anthony.

Once finished with her dinner, she set the tray and dishes off to the side and got back to her book. Another two hours passed, and she needed to use the washroom. She put a pink robe over her nightgown and quietly went to her door, opened it and looked around. No one. She went out and crept to the washroom which was a little down the hallway. After she used it, she crept her way back to her room, but halted when a male voice said her name behind her. A male voice that wasn't Thomas's.

"Good evening, Edith."

She turned around and faced Sir Anthony, who was still in his dinner suit. "Good evening."

"I am sure happy to see that you are doing well. You gave you family and I quite the fright in the library."

"Yes, I... well, I have been under a lot of stress lately, so..."

"I apologize. I know it was all my doing. I know that I should not have insisted to come here, but when I saw your amazing article in the paper, and knowing where those words originated, I just had to see you and your family and make right the wrong that I committed."

She didn't want to hear any of this. "Is that the real reason why you came back? Just to make amends?"

"Yes." He stood up close to her, and she took a step back. "My dearest Edith, I know I was a total cod for what I did. I wanted to come back to ask for your forgiveness."

Forgiveness? He wanted her to forgive him for walking away from her in the most lovely dress she has ever worn? Walking away and leaving her to be known as the girl who was left at the alter by a man twice her age? "Sir Anthony... do you have any idea how much of an emotional blow you gave me? How hurt I was? How humiliated? You made me lose hope of ever finding love again, or at least one that would work out."

"I am so dreadfully sorry, Edith. I wish there was something I could do to..."

"There isn't," she cut him off. "What you did... it is very hard to forgive."

"My dear Edith, when you find it in your heart to forgive me, I ask you, please... would you give me another chance?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! He really _did _want her back! "How can you ask that of me? Wasn't it you who said that you shouldn't have let it go too far? Wasn't it you who said you were too old for me?"

"I know, I know, and I regret what I said. I regret everything. I thought about it over these past several months, and I realized that you were really the only woman who has cared about me. And I can see in your beautiful eyes that you still do."

This was the very reason why she wanted to keep her distance from the man—she really did still feel something for him, and she was afraid that he would notice. "Well, I'm afraid it's too late, Sir Antony. I just can't agree to your proposition."

"I'm a different man now. I know I can make you happy."

"It doesn't matter. Even what you're saying is true. I'm..." She sighed, ready to reveal what she wanted to keep secret. "I am in love with someone else."

"Oh..." Sir Anthony said, his aging features falling. "I see. Looks like I indeed came too late. Lucky man. May I ask who he is?"

She pursed her lips as Thomas filled every crevice of her thoughts. What could she make up? "Well, my parents don't know about him since I met him in London. He's a... he's a banker. He left shortly after we met since he got a different job elsewhere. But I have kept in communication with him. And... I would appreciate it if you did not tell my parents or anyone."

He nodded. "You have my word. He is indeed a lucky man to have your heart."

She nodded, and alarmingly realized her attire and hair. "Well, I should go back to my bedroom, Sir Anthony. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear Edith."

She really wished he would call her 'Lady Edith,' but she did not say anything. She just turned and made it to her bedroom and shut the door. She leaned on it and put a hand over her hammering heart.

No. That man's words and soulful eyes were not affecting her, and the feelings she had for him in the past _are not_ resurfacing. She had Thomas. Given he was a friend, it didn't matter. _He _was the man that she loves, not the older blonde man who she heard pass her bedroom door.


	11. Ch 11 - Study Brawl

_So... to __Sir Anthony fans out there, I'm sorry... and to Thomas fans out there, you're welcome._

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Study Brawl**

Mrs. Patmore was right—the man really wanted to start up again with Edith. It made Thomas's teeth grind. Just an hour ago, he was on his way to make the final rounds of the house before turning in, and happened to turn into the hall where he saw Edith, dressed in a pink robe, and Sir Anthony in his dinner suit. Thomas quickly hid behind the corner and heard every word of their conversation. Including the part where she said that she was in love with someone else.

Thomas stared at the dark ceiling of his bedroom. Of course he knew who she was talking about, even though she lied about who the man was. What other man would she be talking about?

He grinned. She's in love with him. So what was he doing now? He's kept quiet about his feelings for her, and with another man vying for her affections, he should tell her the truth before she falls into that man's arms. But would she do that? Her face was flushed as she spoke to Sir Anthony an hour ago. Could she still have feelings for him?

"I need to tell her," he muttered into the dark room. "Before she can fall for that man again."

Thomas closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next morning at breakfast, Thomas stood close to the door as the family ate. He noticed that Edith was not there. She didn't even show up to their usual talks near the hallway, probably for fear that Sir Anthony would see them. No, maybe not fearful, just cautious. Thomas ached to see her, and to tell her everything before Sir Anthony makes any more moves.

When breakfast finished, and the family and Sir Anthony left to the library, Thomas and Alfred started clearing the table. The boy asked, "Do you suppose Lady Edith is feeling better? She wasn't at breakfast. Poor woman..."

"I'm sure she's as right as rain." And he _was_ certain.

"I don't blame her, though, being stressed about the man she was about to marry coming back to torture her even more."

Thomas didn't want to hear this. "It's none of our concern, so drop it, alright?"

"Tell that to the other servants. I promise, I didn't say anything. I think O'Brien heard it from Her Ladyship or something."

Thomas knew that as well. The whole house was a ruckus about Edith "fainting." "People should really keep their noses out of other people's business."

Alfred chuckled. "Not here. Everyone's in everyone's business at Downton."

Thomas said nothing to that, knowing that it was irritatingly true, and finished putting dishes on a tray. He had Alfred take the tray while Thomas took another tray and put the left over breakfast food on it and brought it down to the kitchen. After leaving it for the kitchen staff, he walked on into the man house again, but passed Anna. She gave him a smile, and he returned the gesture with a nod.

"Thomas."

He stopped and turned to face the blonde maid of about his age. "Yes?"

"May I have a word?"

He creased his brows for a moment, wondering what on earth Anna had to talk to him about. "Alright."

They stood off near the stairs leading up to the servants' bedrooms, away from where people were walking. She leaned in an asked quietly, "Is Lady Edith alright? You were in the room when she fainted and were there at breakfast this morning."

He was irritated with Alfred for asking, but he couldn't being himself to be irritated with Anna. She was too nice. "She is alright, as far as I know. She wasn't at dinner or breakfast, but I just figure she wants to stay out of the presence of Sir Anthony."

Anna nodded. "Did she tell you that?"

Thomas's heart jumped. "What do you mean?"

"I have seen you talking with her on occasion. I was a bit surprised. I didn't know that you were close to her."

"I..." He stopped. What could he say? "Yes, I speak to her on occasion, but that does not mean that we are close."

She nodded again. "Well, whatever it is, just be careful. You don't want any misunderstandings."

"I know that. And like I said, we just have an occasional word now and then."

"I see. Well, I suppose I can ask Lady Mary about how Lady Edith is doing the next time I am with her."

"You do that. Well, I must get on."

"Yes, as do I."

Thomas left Anna and made it out to the entry hall. Anna suspected something. He thought nothing about her walking passed he and Edith talking those couple of times. Good thing she wasn't like the other gossipers in the house that would blab something interesting to anyone just for the fun of it. Or blow it up into something it wasn't. He could trust Anna. She was really the only person in the house he could trust besides Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson. And Edith.

How is he going to tell her the truth? Will he have to drag her into some room in the far corner of the house so no one would hear them or suspect anything? He didn't know. He just knew that he had to say something so Edith doesn't go to Sir Anthony after giving up on her homosexual friend.

The day passed, and Thomas found himself on the second floor doing his last rounds of the house. He slowed when he approached Edith's bedroom door. It was late, so she would be in there, wearing that attractive attractive pink robe that he saw her in as she was talking with Sir Anthony, along with her hair that was down in curls. He really couldn't believe how attractive she was, looking like that, and how heated his cheeks got at seeing her. No wonder Sir Anthony wanted her back.

He walked on passed the room, and walked down the hallway and turned a corner, making his way down the hallway that led to the back of the main part of the house. He happened to hear voices coming from one of the rooms. Confused, he stopped, wondering who would be in one of these rooms since they were never used. He leaned in close to the wooden door and listened. There was a male voice, as well as a female voice. He knew that female voice anywhere—Edith. He listened closer and found that the male voice was Sir Anthony's!

What would the two of them be doing in a room on the other side of this massive house? Thomas gulped hard as a rather erotic thought came to mind. He backed away from the door, and about walked off, but stopped when he heard Sir Anthony's rather loud voice...

"Edith, please, you hung onto me when I was here, you wanted rides in my car... You adored me! You didn't want anything else!"

Thomas's pulse rose. He took a hold of the handle but stopped. Should he go in there and stop this? Could this be his chance to reveal everything to Edith?

"Things have changed," came Edith's voice. "I'm not that nonsensical girl from before. Now will you _please _leave my study?"

"No! I'm not going to leave you again!"

The sound of kissing commenced, and Thomas felt his blood boil and fists clench. Edith muttered on the other side of the door, "Sir Anthony, please..." She was cut off by more kissing sounds.

Defeated, and heart sinking, Thomas stepped back. Edith made her decision. He was too late.

He started walking away, and a minute passed before he heard, "No, stop, Sir Anthony! Stop!" Then a scream.

Thomas's heart surged, and he bolted to the door, flew it open, only to see Sir Antony in a navy blue robe holding Edith against him with her white blouse torn open at the front and the sleeve sliding off her right shoulder, showing her undergarments. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and a few curls of her hair were out of their hold and fell to her shoulders. Her watery eyes widened when she saw him. She breathed his name.

Thomas didn't lose one second. All the fury he felt for this man rose to the surface and he cantered up to them and grabbed Sir Anthony, ripping him from Edith with enough force that she fell to the burgundy carpet. Thomas punched the man right in the jaw, knocking him down. He scrambled up, but Thomas took him by the collar and held him up against the wall, slamming him against it.

"You great old oaf," he growled at him. "You dare do such a thing to a lady of this house!"

"I was apologizing!"

"That didn't look like you were apologizing. It looked like you were forcing yourself on her! Don't you think you caused her enough hurt already? Do you even have any idea just how much she hurt because of you?! How much ridicule and humiliation she has endured?!"

Sir Antony glared at him and attempted to let himself free, but Thomas held him fast. "I _do_ know how much I hurt her. And again, I'm sorry for it!"

"There's no amount of apology that can cover what you put her through. You shattered her heart to pieces, tainted her name, and you dare come back!"

Sir Antony let himself lose and rammed his fist into Thomas's jaw, knocking him into the wooden desk.

"Thomas!" Edith screamed.

"It's you, isn't it?" Sir Antony asked, frazzled and flustered. "The man Edith spoke of—the man from London. Banker my arse."

"I don't know what man you're talking about, but I can assure you it's not me," Thomas said, rubbing blood off his lip and standing up straight. "I just hate it when people like you hurt the people who I consider family. People like Edith."

The middle-aged man stared wildly at both of them.

"Leave, Sir Anthony," Thomas ordered. "Now."

"Do you think I would take orders from a footman?" he barked.

"Then take orders from me!" Edith shouted at him, trying to fix her blouse. "Leave! Never show your face here again."

"Very well," he said, and straightened out his robe. "And you see if I keep your secret or not."

He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Thomas wiped the blood that was oozing out of his lip with his jacket sleeve. He noticed Edith next to him, tears falling down her cheeks, and her blouse still a bit askew and untucked from her plum-purple skirt. A sob escaped her. Thomas wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him and wailed into his footman jacket.

"I'm so sorry about this, Edith," he whispered near her ear as he held her closer to him than she has ever been before. Her body shook with her loud sobs, and she held onto the lapels of his jacket.

"Why..." she muttered into his chest, and inhaled a sob. "Why... He was such a nice man... how...?"

"People just do stupid things when they care about someone." He would know.

"I did a stupid thing," she said after another sob. "I responded to him. I... Those feelings from before came back, and I... Golly, I'm such a fool."

He wrapped his arms more around her, and dug his face into the crane of her neck. Oh, how he loved the feeling of her soft skin. "You're not a fool, alright? You were just confused."

She sniffed and leaned back a little, as did he, and looked at him, her eyes red and puffy from her tears. "Why... would I be confused?"

_Because you love me!_ Why couldn't he say it?

"I... suppose I know why, though," she said. "You're right. I _was_ confused."

"How?"

She stared at his face, and Thomas noticed just how close they were. Her body against him, her warm breath hitting his mouth... How he wanted to... like those few times before...

Edith leaned in and pressed her lips against his. His heart jolted, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her mouth over his, not seeming to care that his lower lip was still a tad bloody. His whole body started to melt at the feeling of her lips running over his. Desperately grateful that she gave him the perfect opportunity to let her know how he really feels about her, he about tilted his head to respond to her, but she suddenly unhooked her mouth from his. She left his hold and turned around.

"Edith..."

"I'm sorry," she said in a broken voice. "I'm so sorry, Thomas, I keep on making a fool out of myself."

"Edith, you don't have to be..."

"But I am," she cut him off and whirled around, new tears falling down her cheeks. "I _am_ sorry. Golly, I've been driving myself mad with all of this. I just... oh, Lord... I'm mad about you, but you can't feel that way about me. I thought I would be able to start again with Sir Anthony, but... I couldn't. Because of you."

His heart was about to burst at her confessions and seeing her like this. He came up to her and gave her the most serious look he could muster. "Edith, listen. I care about you. I..."

"You care about me because you consider me family, right?"

His brows furrowed. "No, Edith, I..."

"It's alright," she cut him off. "I suppose that's all I'll ever be to you. Just your friend... another member of this family. I have already come to accept that." She looked around the small room, at the blank desk with a single typewriter on it, and at the book-filled shelves along the walls. "I wanted this to be my own personal study for writing, but... now I don't want to step foot in here after what's happened tonight." She looked back at him. "I'm going to bed now. I'm going to try and pretend that none of this ever happened."

Thomas felt his heart sink to his toes. Her face was still twisted in hurt. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea after all to tell her the truth and have her hurt even more at finding out that he has lied to her the whole of their friendship.

"Alright," he said. "Goodnight."

She eyed him for a moment. She pulled a pink handkerchief out of her skirt pocket and put it up to his lip. "Use this. Your lip is still bleeding. And... thank you for saving me from him. That was rather brave."

He nodded and held the cloth to his mouth. She left the room, and as soon as she did so, his strength vanished and he leaned back against the hard wood desk. His own tears fell at knowing that he may never be able to tell Edith the truth since she would be hurt. He didn't want her to hurt anymore.


	12. Ch 12 - Seeking Advice

**Chapter 12 - Seeking Advice**

Edith watched from her bedroom window Sir Anthony leave Downton. Mr Carson was down there, along with her mother and Thomas. She opened her window, and the cool morning air blew in. She heard the faint voices of the men down there in the gravel...

"I'm terribly sorry for the sudden leave," Sir Anthony said, "but something came up at work and I must go."

"Understandable," said Lord Grantham. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you, Sir. And thank you for your hospitality."

Sir Anthony got into the car as Thomas held the door open. She saw that the two glared at each other for a moment, and then Sir Anthony got in and Thomas shut the door. The car drove off. She never felt happier to see someone go. But she realized that what happened the night before was out of his control. When Sir Anthony grabbed onto her, and when he kissed her, she could smell and taste whiskey.

"Glad he's gone," she heard her father say down there, and Thomas turned from him with a smile on his face. He entered the house.

"I wonder what made him leave?" her mother asked her father. "Edith may have said something to him."

"I cannot be sure." he said. "That man is off his goat if he thought he could get back with her. I was never fond of the relationship in the first place."

Edith shut her window and walked about her room a little, thinking. What a horrid experience she had last night, even if Sir Anthony was a little tipsy. There was no telling what would have happened if Thomas didn't happen to be outside in the hallway. What are the odds? If he hadn't shown up, she would have gotten away on her own. It would have been better, considering that she kissed Thomas, and considering what she told him after.

She has to talk to him, when she is in her right mind and not wild with anger and other emotions.

She exited her bedroom, herself ready for the day. It was just before breakfast, so he should... She stopped. There he was, standing at the end of the hallway, decked out in his footman's attire. He leaned against the wall, resembling a model. She gulped, knowing that she had to face him. As she walked up to him, he turned his head and leaned off the wall. His eyes went wide for some reason.

"Good morning, Thomas."

"Good morning."

An awkward silence ensued, and Edith thought frantically about what to say. Or just how to start. She rambled, "Thomas, listen, about last night... I was not in my right state of mind. I was flustered and upset, and, really, just a jumble of other things. I am so sorry. I really hope that we can still be friends."

A smirked played on his lips, and the tension started to drain out of her. "It's alright, Edith. I knew you were in a state, and it wouldn't be wise to hold anything against you. Now _him_ on the other hand... while he was definitely drunk, I'm holding everything against him. Anyone who does something like to someone I care about has something coming to 'em. Honestly, I wanted to do far more damage. I would have if he hadn't socked me in the jaw."

He touched his jaw and winced. She noticed the slice on his lip that was scabbed over. "I'm so sorry, Thomas. While I am extremely glad that you were there, I feel terribly that you got hurt."

"One punch isn't going to bring me down. The man better not come back."

"I hope not. Um... what did you tell the other servants regarding your bruised jaw and split lip?"

"I just said that I had a tumble with a couple of drunk men in the village last night. Mr. Carson wasn't happy to hear that since we're not allowed to leave Downton after eight at night."

A bit of laughter bubbled out of her. "Well, I'm glad that you're alright. So, are _we_ alright? I mean, the things I told you, and what I did..."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, you were in a state."

"Even if I was, what I said was still the truth." He became silent after she said that and stared at her with a slight furrow in his brow. She said hastily. "You know what? Just forget about it. Now... today I will find a new study and get working on another article. I would very much like to work for the press."

"Write another success like the last one, and you will."

She gave him a smile, and they said their goodbyes. She watched him leave down the stairs. In order to get her mind off of him, her feelings for him, and everything, she's going to need to write a dozen articles. At that rate, she'll be the best writer the press has ever seen.

* * *

Where was Anna? He needs to tell _someone _about all this.

Thomas passed people in the hallway, looked in the dining room, the livery room, the shoe polishing room... where was she? Mrs. Hughes happened to walk out of her office. Thomas walked up to her, and the woman's eyes widened at the surprise of his sudden appearance.

"Mr. Barrow, are you alright? You look rather pale."

Dismissing her comments, he asked, "Have you seen Anna around? I must speak to her about something."

"Oh, well... I haven't seen her around in the past hour. She may be somewhere upstairs retrieving sheets or whatnot for washing."

Before Mrs. Hughes could say anything more, Thomas made his way to the entrance hall, and then upstairs to the bedrooms. Which one would she be in? He went on to each daughter's room, and stopped at Edith's room. Of course. He opened the door and found Anna in there, along with another maid, taking the sheets off of Edith's bed. The heat rose in his cheeks when he thought about what kind of things Edith wore to bed.

"Anna."

She looked up and gave him a confused expression. "Thomas, what on earth are you doing in here?"

"I must speak to you about something, if you have a spare moment. I'm afraid it cannot wait."

She looked to the other maid and said, "I will be only two minutes." The other maid nodded and Anna went outside into the hallway with Thomas. She faced him after shutting the door. "What is it, Thomas? Is anything wrong?"

"Could I talk to you somewhere where no one will hear us?"

"Oh. Alright."

They went more down the hallway and passed the bedrooms. They came to a random sitting room and shut the door. Anna turned to Thomas as he walked around, trying to figure out how he is going to say this.

"Thomas, what's the matter? Is everything alright downstairs?"

"This doesn't have to do with work. It's a personal matter."

Her brows rose, and Thomas surmised that she was wondering why he was coming to her for a personal matter. "Alright. What can I do to help?"

"Just listen. I feel if I don't tell somebody this, I'm going to burst."

"You _do_ look as if you have been stressing about something. What is it?"

He leaned against a thin table placed against the wall. "Well... do you remember asking me if I was close to Lady Edith?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, we are. Close, that is. Um, we became friends some time ago. In fact, we became really good friends."

Anna nodded as she folded her arms over chest. "I knew there was something more going on than what you said. Are you worried that the family will find out about your friendship?"

"It's not just the friendship. You see..." He paused. Could he really tell Anna this? She may already know. "My whole life, I have been different. Different from other men, if you know what I mean."

"I have suspected, yes, but it wasn't any of my business. So, you _are _like that, then?"

"I was, but not anymore. Lady Edith changed that for me. Actually..."

Anna thought a moment, then her eyes widened when she realized what he was getting at. "Thomas... did yo fall in love with Lady Edith?"

"Yes. And she fell in love with me, and told me so, but I had to tell her I was homosexual because I didn't want to lose my job. I told her that I went to London that time to see a man, but that was a lie. At least most of it was a lie. We've gotten past the awkwardness of her having feelings for me, and we became good friends. Everything was great until Sir Anthony showed up. The man forced himself on her and I had to rescue her. She told me of her feelings again after the fact, and I about responded to her, but didn't because, well, first my job, and mostly, I didn't want her to be hurt by finding out I've lied to her all this time about how I really am."

Anna stood there nodding, taking all of that in. "Goodness... you are in quite the situation."

"Yes, and honestly... I don't know what to do. I don't know whether I should tell her the truth, or just keep quiet about the whole thing."

"What do you feel you should do?"

"I feel that I should tell her, but there will be drastic consequences if I do."

"Like losing your job and hurting her," she said, recalling what he just told her.

"Yes."

Anna thought for a moment, and Thomas's heart was about ready to beat out of his chest. He wasn't the type of person to ask advice, but he needed a second opinion. Anna said after a moment, "I think that you should to tell her, Thomas. Better to do it now before any more time passes. Regardless, she's going to be hurt, but at least she will know how you really feel. You two will be able to stop torturing each other."

"What if the family finds out and I lose my job? You remember Lord Grantham's reaction to Lady Sybil and Tom Branson."

"There are consequences to all our actions whether they be positive or negative. I think if you want to be happy, and if you want her to be as well, you should tell her. Take a chance. Then... come what may."

He stood there against the little table, thinking this through. Edith will be hurt when she finds out that he lied to her, but after some time passes and she gets over it—hopefully not too much time—they can be in a relationship. Thomas nodded. "Alright."

Anna stood there and eyed him for a moment, a smirk on her face. "Thomas, thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming to me for advice. Considering that you aren't the type of person to ask advice, it means a lot that you came to me."

He stood away from the table. "Well, I had to tell someone, and I feel that I can trust you."

"Thank you again," she said, smiling.

"It's just... this whole situation has been driving me absolutely mad, and I didn't know what else I should do—be friends with her my whole life or just tell her."

"Telling her, like I said." She looked to the door. "Well, I should get back. And you should also."

"Right. And... thanks."

"You're welcome, Thomas. I hope my advice helped."

"It did."

"Good luck."

She left out of the room and Thomas stood there for an extra minute. Telling Edith will end the problem of him beating himself up for lying to her, and it will make them both happy, but if people find out... that is a huge problem. The family was in an uproar, and Tom lost his job, but he in turn married into the family and was fine. There may be a positive outcome for him and Edith at the very end.

"Alright, back to work," he said, hoping he would run into Edith at some point during the day. Maybe he could find her new study.


	13. Ch 13 - A Revealing Luncheon

_Well, everyone... this is what you all have been waiting for! Thomas finally, well... you can read and find out. =)_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – A Revealing Luncheon**

Due to beautiful sunny weather, the family had an outdoor luncheon the next day, out in the grass on the north side of the building. Thomas and Alfred were in charge of serving. Thomas eyed Edith as she sat with her family at the table the servants had set up. He wasn't able to find her or even talk to her the day before because he was too busy with his other duties. He itched to tell her everything, but when would he have the opportunity to do it?

Thomas didn't really pay attention to the conversation about the hospital that was going between The Dowager and Mrs. Crawley. He was too focused on the woman he was in love with sitting next to Sybil and Tom at the other end of the table. So, when he _does_ have the opportunity to talk to Edith, how will he even start the conversation? Tell her straight out? Ease into it? Knowing her, she would want him to get straight to the point.

The family eventually finished their lunch, and continued talking with one another. Thomas was growing impatient. Edith looked up at him from where she sat, and she gave him a look that asked, "What's wrong?" He shook his head, indicating that there wasn't anything wrong. She eyed him a moment, looking as if she wasn't convinced. She stood up. "How about a walk?" she asked everyone. "We can bring our tea along."

Everyone surprisingly consented, and they were off, with the footmen holding trays as the party walked through the grass in the sunshine. Thomas noticed how the sun gleamed off of Edith's golden hair, and he gulped at her attractivenss. She looked his way and kept his gaze. She walked over to him and asked for more tea, but leaned in said after, "Thomas, I suggested this walk just so I could have a word with you. Are you alright? You are rather fidgety."

"I'm alright. I just... do you think sometime today, I can talk to you?"

"Of course. What about?"

"That would be defeating the purpose of me asking you to talk later, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so." Edith's mother called for her and Edith leaned in and whispered, "Alright. Meet me in my new study tonight at 9:30, after everyone has gone to bed."

"Alright."

The family walked on through the grass and passed a pond with willow trees and rose bushes. Thomas happened to be walking close to Lady Grantham, Mrs. Crawley, and Edith.

"How lovely," Lady Grantahm said. "The weather and the scenery..."

"Yes, Downton is beautiful this year," said Mrs. Crawley. Thomas glanced at Edith as she walked with the two women, herself wearing a white sundress. Mrs. Crawley was quite right about the beauty.

About twenty minutes passed as the party walked more around and back to the dining table. Edith stood near the table where Thomas had the tea tray, sipping her own cup of tea. He walked up to her. "Pardon me, M'Lady," he said, and she gave him a smirk. Him calling her "M'Lady" became a joke with them since they always addressed each other by their first names. The gaze between them lasted a while longer, and Thomas wasn't watching his position and stood more into the table, causing a cup of tea he had poured earlier to fall over, and the liquid to splash onto Edith's sundress. She gasped from the surprise and people looked over.

"I apologize, M'Lady!" he said instantly and gave her a cloth because that was all he could do for her in front of the family. He grimaced. Edith's white dress had a massive yellow splotch on the front. "What a clumsy fool I am," he muttered.

"It's alright, Thomas, really," she said as she set her teacup down and dabbed her dress with the cloth. "I suppose you _are_ rather clumsy."

"Go on, make fun of me."

She chuckled and continued cleaning herself up as Thomas cleaned the rest of the spilled tea on the tray, as well as on the table around it. He noticed a presence suddenly appear next to him.

"Goodness, what happened?" Lord Grantham asked, standing next to them, and looking between his daughter and Thomas.

"I lost control of the tray, M'Lord," Thomas said. "My apologies."

"Please, be more careful," he said sternly.

"Yes, M'Lord."

"Papa, it's alright," Edith said. "The tea wasn't hot." She looked at Thomas, meeting his brown eyes. "Please, do not worry," she told him. "This could happen to anyone."

"My apologies again, M'Lady."

"Don't think anything of it."

"Thomas, go and get more tea from the house," Lord Grantham ordered. "And more of that berry turnover as well. It is rather popular."

"Yes, M'Lord."

"I think I will go in and change," Edith said and left them.

Thomas was about to head back to the house, but was called over to serve the remaining desert to Lady Gratham and the Dawager. Ten minutes passed before he had the opportunity to go and tell Alfred and Mr. Carson that he was asked to retrieve more tea and a bit more of the berry turnover dessert. He crossed the lawn and walked back into the house after receiving a reprimand from Mr. Carson about spilling tea all over Lady Edith, and to never do such a thing again.

As he walked through a hallway that led to the main part of the house, someone happened to be walking in his direction. Of course, it was Edith. His heart immediately started hammering.

"Thomas," she began, a bit surprised. "I thought you left right after me to go and retrieve more tea and desert."

"I was needed for a few minutes." He looked her up and down and noticed that she changed into a light blue blouse and tan skirt with a brown belt at the small of her waist. "I'm sorry again for spilling tea all over you."

"Don't worry about it, alright? I wasn't really fond of that dress anyway. Mamma gave it to me and, well, I suppose I just felt obligated to wear it. White is not my color because I have fair skin and blonde hair.

"I feel like that's all an excuse to help me feel better."

"It is, even though it's a true one."

He smirked, and a few moments ticked by as their gazes held. He noticed her mouth stretch into a lovely smile, and that made heat rise up his neck and enter his cheeks. She was so beautiful, it was making his legs weak. He cleared his throat. "Well, I should get going with the tea and desert."

She blinked several times, like she was lost in another world and came back. "Oh, right. I should get back outside as well. They will think that I cannot dress myself without a lady's maid."

As she walked passed him, her foot caught on the rug on the wooden floor, and before she could tumble forward, Thomas reflexively caught her by the waist and brought her back up... which brought her face terribly close to his. He muttered, "This seems a tad familiar." She nodded, not saying anything. The feel of his arms wrapped around her curvy back, as well as the feel of her rosy scent and body pressed against him, caused his pulse to rise alarmingly. He felt her grip tighten on his arm, and he could feel her warm breath his his face.

His will plummeted.

He leaned in and pressed his mouth on hers. She stiffened, but his mouth began moving with hers in desperation, the desire to do this ever since he saw her in that green dress coming out at full force. He pushed her against the wall near a portrait of hilly landscape, and his mouth moved on hers in another enchanting moment before she suddenly drew back, her brown eyes wide and filled with utter shock.

"Thomas," she breathed, "what...?"

"Edith, I'm sorry. I..."

"Wait," she cut him off. "Let me do something before you tell me and I end up furious with you."

She slid her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. She kissed him and their mouths started moving with one another passionately, and Thomas could feel her hand slide onto the back of his head, keeping him to her. His mouth moved in sync with hers as his body heated up and pulsed with desire. He felt like he could do this for the rest of his life. He felt her affection, but he could also feel a little tension. They slowly drew back and Edith stared at him, her eyes begging an explanation.

"Tell me now, Thomas," she demanded as she caught her breath, and her cheeks were a flaming deep pink. "What in heaven's name is going on?"

He knew this moment would come, he just did not know it would come in this fashion, or in this location like he planned. He still wasn't sure about how he was going to start this. Best to be straightforward. "Edith, I... I lied to you. From the very beginning, I did. The truth is, you changed me. I'm not attracted to men, and I haven't been since I saw you in that green dress for the first time." He held her close and confessed, "I love you, Edith. I have for the whole time we have been friends."

Tears started to gather in her eyes, and she stepped away from him, out of his hold. "You... all this time... you have loved me and allowed me to think that you were still homosexual when you weren't?"

The happiness from holding her body to him and kissing her desperately began to ease out of him. "I'm so sorry, Edith. I wanted to tell you, but..."

"But what?" she quipped. "What could have allowed you to make more a fool out of me than I already was? How could you do that to me, Thomas, after what I have been through?" He remained silent, and her features twisted in the hurt that he knew she would feel when all was revealed. "You wanted to keep your job, didn't you? That was it the whole time! How could you be so selfish?"

It broke his heart to see tears fall down her cheeks. He said, knowing he had to, "Yes, it was selfish of me, but it was in the beginning that I feared that I would lose my job. Later, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt you."

More tears fell. "So... you would have lied to me the rest of our lives out of fear that you would hurt me? You would have allowed me to love you, but be heartbroken thinking that there was no hope when there really was?"

It ached to say, "Yes."

"And what about that man from London? Did he really exist?"

"In a way, he did, but not in the way that you think. The reason why I went to London was to test myself and see if I was really not attracted to men anymore, but that outing proved unfruitful because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I indeed met a man, but he wasn't a friend, just an acquaintance I thought I could lose myself with, but... I couldn't stand being with him because he wasn't you."

She stared at him, taking that in. "You... went to London to prove that you weren't falling in love with me?"

"Yes. And I found that I was."

She put a hand over her mouth and sucked in a sob, her chest moving in heavy increments. She put her hand down and gave him a look that sent daggers. "Golly, I... I don't know whether to slap you, walk away and never talk to you ever again, or kiss the living daylights out of you because a part of me is so exuberantly happy that I can hardly contain it."

"I think the first one would give you some relief, but... honestly, I wouldn't mind the second one."

She let out laughter, but it wasn't happy laughter. "Of course you would say that. Honestly, I want to do all of it, but I'm not going to."

Silence ensued between them, and Edith sniffed and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Thomas didn't know what else to say since what he has been aching to tell her was already out, and it had the outcome that he expected.

"Well, I should go back out there," she said. "If anyone asks, I cried over how my dress was ruined."

"Alright. And... I suppose there is no point in meeting in your new study tonight."

"I suppose there isn't, is there? I can guess that this is what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yes. It was driving me mad, and I couldn't wait any longer and risk hurting you even more. I'm sorry about all of this. I..."

"Stop, Thomas. No more apologies or anything. Just allow me to be angry with you for a time."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

Without another word, she turned and walked down the hallway and was soon out of sight. Thomas remained standing there. The situation caught up with him, and he felt his chest start to ache excruciatingly. He leaned against the wall as the hot tears started to come and fall down his cheeks. He did not know if he was crying out of happiness that he finally told her the truth and he wouldn't have to worry about keeping that huge secret from her any longer, or because he feared that she may never forgive him and never speak to him again.


	14. Ch 14 - Fruitful Sibling Talk

**Chapter 14 – Fruitful Sibling Talk**

The nerve of him! He has been in love with her this whole time and has kept it from her? When she thought herself a horrible fool, feeling so humiliated after she revealed her own feelings for him _twice_... he has really been in love with her those times and did not say a word?!

"Thomas, I hate you!" she said into her pillow as she lay in bed that night with tear streaks running down both cheeks. Of course she didn't hate him, she was just furious with him. She loved him, and she wanted to be with him, but he had to suffer for not telling her the truth. He would have to wait, just like he made her wait. Was that terrible to do?

No! He did it to her, so it was only fair to do it back. He may have had good intentions, not wanting to hurt her, but still... he needed to pay.

Anger, sadness and pure happiness coursed through her body and caused more tears to come. She had to get herself doing something to make herself not run down to the servants' quarters and throw herself into his arms. Also, she wasn't going to sleep, so there was no point in trying to do so. She got up and went to her desk. She stared at the typewriter. Writing an article about this was just asking for people to ask her where she got her inspiration.

Not a good idea. She leaned against the back of the chair and started at her canopy bed. What is she to do? How will she face him tomorrow at breakfast? This was worse than when she revealed her feelings and he rejected her saying he was homosexual.

"I don't know what to do..." she moaned. Her heart was about to burst with this. And she could tell no one! She could tell no one that she was in love with a footman and he was in love with her. She knew where Thomas was coming from, not wanting to her to know about his feelings... bad things would happen. Just like her sister and Tom Branson.

She paused. Her sister and Tom Branson! Tom was a servant, and Sybil ended up being with him. Given, the family, mainly her father, was irate, but Sybil and Tom pushed through. Maybe there was hope for Edith and Thomas. Maybe they just needed to acquire the backbone that Sybil and Tom had to get through the family disapproving of their relationship.

Edith needed to talk to Sybil. Maybe both Sybil _and_ Tom. What time was it? Edith looked at the clock—just after nine. Edith knew that her sister stayed up until ten reading or doing other things. She took her pink robe, wrapped it around her nightgown, and left her room. Hoping that she wouldn't run into Thomas on his last rounds, since she wasn't ready to face him yet, she tip-toed to Sybil and Tom's room. She stood at the door, ready to knock. What if they were asleep? Sybil is very pregnant, so the extra strain probably would have made her tired, and she turned in early.

Even so, she needed to talk to her sister, the sister who was nicest to her. She knocked, and a few moments later, Tom answered the door, himself wearing his blue stripped pajamas. His brows rose. "Edith."

"Hello, Tom. I am terribly sorry to disturb you at this hour, but... is Sybil awake? I am desperate to talk to her about something. Something rather important."

He opened the door a little farther to reveal Sybil sitting in bed, her eyes on the both of them, and a book in her hand. "Edith, what a surprise. Is anything wrong?"

"I just need to talk to you, Sybil. I feel like if I don't right this moment, my heart's going to burst."

Sybil sat more straight in her bed. "Oh, my. Then by all means, come in. Is that alright, Tom?"

"I don't see any problem with it. Would you like me to leave so the two of you can talk? I can go to the sitting room just a few doors down."

"No, actually," Edith said. "I actually would like to speak to the both of you. I need advice."

Tom exchanged looks with his wife, and they allowed Edith in, and she sat in Sybil's vanity desk chair, and faced it towards the bed. Tom sat next to his wife. Sybil asked, "What is so urgent that you needed to talk to the both of us so late?"

Edith dug her sweaty hands in her lap and wondered how she was going to start her confession. "Well... I wanted to come to the two of you because I am in a situation, and I don't really know what to do. It's a similar situation that the two of you were in."

"How do you mean?" Sybil asked.

"Well..." She sighed. "Golly. Alright, I'll just come out and say it. I fell in love with a servant, and he's in love with me, but I don't know if we should start a relationship because of how the family will react. I came to the two of you to ask how you made it through."

Both Sybil's and Tom's mouth opened in surprise. Sybil asked, an excited smile on her face, "Edith, you fell in love with a servant? Which one?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment. I just want to know how you two came to be together against the family's wishes. I mean, I saw how the whole thing played out, I just need specifics."

Husband and wife looked at one another, and Tom said, giving his wife a loving look, "We just loved each other. We were determined to be together, and the family could not touch that. They could not change the fact that Sybil and I loved each other."

Edith thought about that for a moment. "So... your love beat everything?"

"In a matter of speaking. Of course, there was the issue of me losing my job. Your man will have to face that if the two of you choose to be together. Honestly, that is bound to happen no matter what."

Edith did not like that truth. Thomas loved his job, and he lied to her for so long just so he could keep it.

Sybil noticed the look on her sister's face and smacked her husband in the arm. "Losing his job is not the only thing that will result from this. Maybe since the family has been through this once, they will be more lenient. Plus, if this servant is held in high regard, then it is less likely that he will lose is job."

Edith's spirits lifted for only a moment. Thomas was the main footman and a step under Mr. Carson. Plus, he has been at Downton for nearly two decades. Would they kick him out just from falling in love with one of the Crawley daughters?

"Edith, I can see the gleam in your eyes," Sybil commented. "It seems that this servant _is _held in some regard. If I guess correctly, will you tell me who it is?"

Edith felt like she didn't have much of a choice. She wouldn't know exactly what to do unless the identity of the servant was revealed. "I suppose. You're going to pester me about it anyway, now that you know that I am mad about the man. Just promise me that you will tell no one, the both of you."

"You have my word," Sybil said, and turned to her husband. He consented. Sybil asked, "Is it Jimmy, the new footman? Everyone loves him since he is so handsome."

Edith sat tall. "No, it is not him. He is handsome, definitely, but he is not the servant I spoke of."

"One held in high regard..." Sybil said, thinking. Her eyes widened, and Edith knew she figured it out. "It's Thomas!"

Tom gave his wife a look, and laughter erupted out of him. "Thomas? Surely not. Don't you know that he's, you know, different?"

"Different how?" Sybil asked, and Tom leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She gasped. "Truly? He's that way?"

"Yes. All of us downstairs knew."

"But who else could it be? The only other male servants that are in high regard are Mr. Carson and Mr. Bates. And surely Edith's not in love with either of those two."

"Yes, but..."

"Enough," Edith said, and her sister and brother-in-law looked at her. "There is no point in arguing about it." She took a breath before revealing, "Yes, it's Thomas."

"Are you serious?" Tom asked in disbelief. "Thomas?"

"Yes, he was homosexual before, but he's not now—because of me. He loved me first, and I fell for him after. I told him of my feelings on two occasions, but he lied and said he was still homosexual, just so he wouldn't risk losing his job by loving me. It was awkward for while, but then we became good friends for a time until he told me the truth about his feelings for me. I was hurt, and am still a little angry with him."

"Golly..." Sybil enthused. "That's quite the situation."

"That sounds like something Thomas would do," Tom said. "Being completely selfish."

"Yes, I know, but all that doesn't matter now. We both love each other, and I want to know what to do now that I want to be in a relationship with him. Thomas is worried that he'll lose his job if the family finds out about us."

Both Tom and Sybil sat there thinking. Tom said after a few ticks of the clock above the fireplace, "Well... as shocking as this is... I believe I stand next to what I said a moment ago—if you love each other, then be with each other. Be determined about it, and the family will have no choice but to accept. Personally, I think Sybil was right about Thomas keeping his job since he is one of the best footman, and was once a valet. His Lordship would be angry about the whole ordeal for sure, but I don't think he'll sack Thomas."

"I agree," Sybil said. "But... just on the safe side, don't run off with him. Tom and I ran, and that did not help our situation. That was actually one of the reasons why Tom lost his job."

Edith nodded. "Alright. I wouldn't run, anyway. I actually thought the two of you were mad to do that."

"We loved each other, and we wanted to be together," Tom said. "We didn't know what else to do."

"Just love the man, and put your foot down," Sybil said. "You're a strong-willed woman, Edith. If the family is irate, don't take it. I didn't. And look where Tom and I are now. The family eventually accepted us."

"More or less," Tom added, and Sybil smacked is arm again. Sybil suddenly winced. "Are you alright, darling?"

"It's just the baby. She's kicking."

"So you still believe the baby's a girl?" Tom asked.

"Of course I do. It's a mother's intuition."

Edith found that this would be a good time to leave the newlyweds. She stood up out of the chair. "Thank you both for listening and giving me some advice."

"Of course, Edith," Sybil said. "I hope things work out between you and Thomas."

"I just want to ask one thing..." Tom said. "How? I mean, Thomas, sure he was 'that way' but... he's cold and stiff, and just not a great person to be around."

Edith smiled at that. "Well, indeed he does have those qualities, but once you get to know him, he can be quite funny, and quite charming." She thought about his lying to her. "And quite irritating. But—I am those things as well, so I suppose that's why we came together. I consider him my best friend now."

"And friendship is the start to romance," Sybil said.

"Yes," Edith agreed.

Sybil stretched out her arm. Edith took her soft hand. "I really do wish you luck, Edith. After what you have been through, you deserve some happiness with someone who loves you. Remember—love can win any battle. I read that in a book once."

She squeezed her sister's hand. "Thank you, Sybil. You eased my troubled mind and heart a little. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Edith left the room, and once back in hers, she sat on her bed, facing the wall. She found herself a tad excited about seeing Thomas tomorrow. What was she thinking, making him wait just as punishment for lying to her? He loves her! And she loves him! They should be together. The family, mainly her father, will not be thrilled about it, but that is a trial that she and Thomas will just have to push through. Love can win any battle, as Sybil said.

Determined and courageous, Edith got into bed, ready to face the battle head-on.

* * *

"What's eatin' you?"

Thomas ignored Mrs. O'Brien's remark and continued eating his oatmeal. He didn't want to be bothered at the moment. Not when his heart was broken. Again. He was such a numskull, lying to Edith. Now she doesn't want anything to do with him, as he suspected she would. At least for the time being. He looked up and met Anna's brown eyes. Thomas knew that she sensed that his mood had to to with Edith.

The first bell jangled, and a few of the servants left to start on the day's duties. Thomas remained there in his seat for a moment, and the rest of the servants left the room before he decided to stand up. As he walked out into the hallway he almost rammed into Anna.

"Blymee, Anna, you startled me."

"My apologies." She gave him a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"I suppose I've been better."

She leaned in and asked quietly, "This has to do with Lady Edith, doesn't it?"

He recalled the day before and huffed through his nose. "Yes."

"What happened? Judging by the look on your face, something bad happened. Were you two found out?"

"Not exactly." He whispered, "I told her everything. And now she hates me for lyin' to her."

"I doubt she hates you. She's probably just shocked, that's all. Give her time."

"Just how much time is the question." He looked over and saw Mrs. O'Brien staring at them from down the hall with a crease in her brow. Thomas stepped away from Anna, not wanting the blabbermouth of Downton to catch word of any of this. "Do not tell a soul about any of this."

"I wouldn't dare."

He walked away, and passed Mrs. O'Brien. He ignored her stare and went on to the kitchen to get the breakfast food out into the dining room. Once in the dining room, and after he and they set out the breakfast, Alfred and Thomas stood against the wall with Mr. Carson who had walked in with Lord Grantham. Thomas's pulse rose as the members of the family trickled in. He never went to the hallway to meet Edith earlier, and for a good reason.

She entered the dining room, and their gazes instantly met, but she looked away quickly. Her cheeks started to turn that rosy pink. Thomas eyed her as she went and sat down next to Sybil, and he noticed that Sybil gave him a smirk. What was that all about?

The breakfast commenced, and Edith made several glances at Thomas, which he returned. She was fidgeting in her seat throughout all of breakfast. Thomas's heart jumped when Lady Grantham said, "Edith, I finally read your article. Very well-written, with great relationship advice. I wanted to ask, what was the inspiration for your article?"

Edith's eyes widened, and she glanced at Thomas again. She said, "Well, it's obvious, isn't it? Sir Anthony and his jilting me at the alter was the inspiration."

"But there had to be more," Sybil said next to her, and Edith gave her a look. Sybil glanced at Thomas again, and Tom looked at him as well. What was with those two? Did they know something?!

"There wasn't," Edith said, and Thomas tried to suppress his fear of someone in the family knowing. "Being jilted made quite the impact."

"But that was a while ago," Mary said. "Did anything else happen?"

"No!" Edith said, and everyone stared at her in alarm. "Pardon me, but no. Nothing else was the inspiration. Could we please change the subject?"

The family got talking about the estate and other things, and Thomas stood there, wondering why on earth Sybil and Tom kept on looking at him. They knew something for sure. Did Edith tell her sister about them?

Breakfast ended and Thomas and Alfred cleaned up after the family left. When Thomas entered the kitchen to bring back the left over food and dishes, Jimmy came in behind him. "Thomas," he said, and Thomas faced the lad who he once fancied. There wasn't an ounce of attraction anymore.

"Yes?"

"This letter was left for you in the mail cubby."

Thomas took the envelope and instantly recognized the handwriting that his name was written in on the front. "Thank you, Jimmy." The boy left, as did Thomas, and Thomas hurriedly went outside to the back courtyard. He opened the envelope and pulled out a little piece of paper. He read silently,

_Thomas, meet me in my new study tonight at 9:00 tonight when you are making your final rounds. It's the study in the far east corner of the house on the second floor._

She wants to talk to him already? He thought that she would take a while, or forever. Maybe that was why she was constantly glancing at him during breakfast. But why send a note at the risk of someone opening and reading it? He's guilty of doing that.

"What is that?"

Thomas jumped and turned to find Mrs. O'Brien standing there. He immediately hid the paper inside of the envelope. "None of your concern. You didn't read it, did you?"

"No, I was too far away to." She gave him a questionable look. "What have you been up to? You have been awfully secretive lately."

"I told you, it's none of your concern," he said tersely.

He left the woman who used to be his partner in crime, but was now someone he was trying to avoid. He went back inside, tucking the note deep into his footman inside jacket pocket. He went about his usual daily chores, and at the meals, Edith always made eyes at him. When he was serving the family tea and cake mid-afternoon in the library, Edith came up next to him as he was preparing tea.

"Lemon in mine, please, Thomas."

"Very good, M'Lady."

She leaned in and asked softly, "Did you get my note?"

"I did. I will be there."

She nodded and went back to sit next to her mother. Thomas's heart pounded in anticipation as the time passed and it came close to the time when he needed to make his final rounds. He went faster, skimming the bottom floor purposefully just so he could get to the upstairs faster. This was really the only time he did this—he was usually pretty thorough.

He reached the second floor, and his heart was ready to beat out of him. He walked down the hallways and soon came to the desired door. He knocked, but there was nothing. He opened the door to reveal a small room with a single desk, and a few bookshelves lining the walls, filled with books. A typewriter sat on the desk. A familiar typewriter. He had the right room, but where was Edith? He looked to the clock hanging on the wall. It was a little after nine.

"Thomas." He turned and found Edith standing in the doorway. She shut the door and walked in passed him to the desk. She pulled out the paper in the typewriter. "I started a new article today, but figured that it wasn't all that great. Would you read it so far? I need a second opinion."

_This_ was why she wanted him to meet her in her study? To proofread another article? Well, he'll take what he can get for now.

"Alright."

He took the paper and started to read the few sentences on it... _I am sorry, Thomas, for how I acted when you told me the truth. I was shocked and hurt, which caused me to say things that I did not mean. I hope that you will forgive me._

He looked up at her and met her brown eyes. "What is this, Edith? You're asking me to forgive you when _I _did something unforgivable? You had every right to be angry."

"I think we were both in the wrong. I just want to makes things right again."

He tossed the paper on a chair sitting near the door, a bit of agitation rising in him. "Make things right again? You mean be just friends? After what has happened?"

"No, Thomas..."

He took a step up to her. "Then what, Edith? What do you want from me?"

Tears started to gather in her eyes, and she said passionately, "Golly, Thomas! I want to make things right by making them how they should be. You love me and I love you. What I want from you is to have you hold me, kiss me, and tell me one thousands times that you love me, and..."

Something broke loose in Thomas and he took her waist and planted his mouth on hers. She immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and running a hand through his combed dark hair. His body heated at her body pressed against him, and he pushed her into the desk, moving his mouth with hers in desperation. He unhooked for a moment. "I love you. God, I love you." His mouth connected with hers again, and he savored her curves that he felt underneath his hands, and her soft, inviting mouth that he continually wanted to feel.

How he waited for this moment, when they both know how they other felt, and they could really show each other their affection. He thought he couldn't be so happy before, but now... his happiness was shooting to the skies.

"Thomas," Edith said as she disconnected to take a breath. "I love you, too. I want to be with you, even if that means that my family erupts into chaos."

"What if I lose my job?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Even if Pappa is irate, I don't think he'll sack you because you've been here for so long, and the family thinks so highly of you. It would cost the house greatly to lose you."

"But their opinion of me would change. Going after the daughter of an earl as a servant..."

She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "Please, do not worry. Sybil and Tom were able to push through, and so can we."

Realization suddenly hit Thomas. "Wait... the stares that those two were giving me all day today... You told them, didn't you?"

"I went to them for counsel, yes. I originally didn't want to mention your name, but Sybil guessed, and I couldn't lie. I'll admit, they were shocked, mainly Tom."

"That's understandable, considering we weren't fond of each other before."

"Have _you_ told anyone?"

Anna came to mind. "Well... someone who I could trust will not say a word."

"And you got at me for saying something! Well, Sybil and Tom said they wouldn't say anything. And I suppose it really wouldn't matter now since the family will find out soon enough."

"Are you going to tell everyone?"

"No, not yet. I just want to be with you for a while until something needs to be said."

Thomas couldn't argue with that. He wrapped his arms around her a little more, and he relished in her nearness and scent. "Alright. How did Lady Sybil and Tom council you?"

"They told me that we need to be determined to be together, and fight for our relationship. Love wins all battles, after all."

He smirked. "That sounds like a quote from a book."

"It is."

"Alright. Then that's what we should do, because I know now that I never want to let you go."

She beamed and Thomas wrapped his arms all the way around this woman that he loves, and probably the only woman he will love for the rest of his life. There will be consequences to loving her, but now, holding her to him, and feeling her warmth and affection, it all seemed worth it.


	15. Ch 15 - A Bit of Gossip

_We are doing something a little different for this chapter... we are switching to Lady Cora Grantham's point of view. Honestly, it was the only way I could pull this chapter off, other than having Edith or Thomas overhearing a conversation. While that would be convenient, it wouldn't go along with the story flow. And it wouldn't make much sense to have them near Lady Grantham's room. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – A Bit of Gossip**

_When will Matthew and Mary decide to have children? There needs to be an heir._

_Will Sybil have her baby early or on time? We better prepare the nursery just in case. But must we put in blue or pink blankets?_

_Edith did so well with her first two articles... will she write another one? She may work at the press very soon._

Such thoughts ran through Lady Grantham's mind as she lay in bed before the sun came up. She was always awake before the sun, which was a bit bothersome since she usually falls asleep late every night, worrying about her girls, her husband, the estate, her own family in America...

She sat up and squinted at the clock over on the fireplace mantle. It was about 5:45. The servants would be up in about fifteen minutes. She usually rang her bell at seven. What will she do until then? Maybe get some more sleep. She lay back down and shut her eyes, but images of every member of her family ran through her mind, among other things, and she was not able to rest. Nonetheless, she stayed in bed until well after the sun came up.

She turned her head a little and focused her eyes on the clock again. It was about five to seven. The servants should be ready by now. She only had Mrs. O'Brien bring up her breakfast, so really, only she needed to be ready. Lady Grantham leaned over to the rope next to her bed and pulled it. Mrs. O'Brien should be in her room in about five minutes. She loved how the servants were fast and efficient. They are all such lovely people. Well, Thomas could do with a little mood change, and Mrs. O'Brien could do without her running mouth, but both do thier work well.

Right on the tick at seven, Mrs. O'Brien came in with a tray with assorted dishes and a delicious aroma of breakfast pudding, toast, and sausage. There was also a small jar of homemade strawberry jam that Mrs. Patmore has made. Lady Grantham hoped that Mrs. Patmore always stays with them—she is the finest cook that she has had in her life.

"Good morning, M'Lady."

"Good morning, O'Brien."

The woman set the stand-up tray over Lady Grantham's lap, and Lady Grantham inhaled the breakfast's aroma. It made her stomach rumble. She turned to her lady's maid. "Thank you again. I trust that you and the other servants are doing well?"

"Very well, M'Lady."

"That is good to hear. Well, you may go now to attend to your other duties."

The woman stayed standing where she was next to Lady's Grantham's bed, her hands balled together in front of her, with her mouth looking like it wanted to say something. Lady Grantham cocked her head. "Is there something you want to say, O'Brien?"

"Well, I'm sure it's nothin' M'Lady."

Here it goes. This is the usual beginning to when O'Brien has some news to tell. She might as well humor the woman. "What is it this time, O'Brien?"

"Like I said, I'm sure it's nothin'. I was just wonderin' if you have noticed a change in Lady Edith lately."

"Edith?" Lady Grantham questioned. "I haven't seen a change in her as far as I know. Maybe she is a bit happier since her article was published three weeks ago. Why?"

"All I'm sayin' is... she may be happier for a different reason, M'Lady."

She didn't know where O'Brien was going with this. "What do you mean?"

"I know it is not my place, but I believe that she is happier because she as acquired a new man to spend her time with."

Lady's Grantham's eyes widened and she set her breakfast aside, excitement suddenly rushing through her. "Edith has found another man? How do you know?"

"I have just heard and noticed things, M'Lady. I wouldn't put myself into the personal business of the family, but I'm afraid that this situation doesn't have to do with just the upstairs."

"How do you mean?"

Mrs. O'Brien paused for a moment, and the anticipation built. "Well... I have reasons to believe that Lady Edith has suddenly gotten herself involved with a servant."

Lady Grantham's mouth opened in surprise, not expecting that response. "A servant? Who?"

"It is actually really shocking, M'Lady. I happened to hear conversations, and noticed things as I worked about the house. I knew I shouldn't put my nose in it, but when this servant happens to be a friend of mine, and is someone who is held in high regard here..."

Lady Grantham couldn't believe that a possible repeat of Sybil and Tom may happen! "Which servant, O'Brien?" she asked more forcefully.

Mrs. O'Brien took a breath and revealed, "I believe that Lady Edith and Thomas have become close."

Lady Grantham stared shocked at Mrs. O'Brien. An ubelieving smile crossed her lips. "Oh, my, Thomas? Surely you are joking. We all know that he is a different sort of man."

"That's what everyone thought as well, but... I knew he seemed different this past while, and after hearing the things I did, and seeing the things I have seen... it is obvious that those two have somethin' goin' on that far exceeds friendship."

Lady Grantham couldn't believe this. Edith with broody Thomas? Edith... with a _footman_? She suddenly was not hungry for her breakfast anymore.

"I apologize, M'Lady," Mrs. O'Brien said, "but I felt that you should know."

"No, no, thank you for telling me," she said, a tad flustered. "I just hope that what you noticed and heard was false."

"I assure you, M'Lady, that what I have noticed is not false."

"Alright, alright," Lady Grantham breathed. "You may go now. And do not speak a word about this to anyone, understood?"

"Understood, M'Lady."

The woman left and Lady Grantham was left sitting there, shocked. Edith and Thomas? How on earth did that all take place? He has worked at Downton for nearly two decades, and has waited on Edith since she was ten years old. How could there be a relationship now? What did they even see in each other? It doesn't make any sense!

"Knock, knock, may I come in?"

Lady Grantham jumped at the sound of her husband's voice. "Oh, yes, Robert, come in."

He came in and saw her sitting there, her breakfast sitting off to the side, untouched. He also noticed her paling face. "My, are you alright, my dear? You have not eaten an ounce. Are you ill?"

"I am just... well... I am in shock, I suppose. Mrs. O'Brien revealed something that is quite unbelievable."

"O'Brien told you something?" he laughed. "That isn't new at all."

Lady Grantham wondered if she should tell her husband about this relationship that she has just found out about. She set the breakfast in front of her again. "Well, I thought it was shocking, but it's nothing to worry you about since you have enough on your plate. Now, did you need anything?"

"What? Can't a man come in and say good morning to his wife?"

She smiled sweetly at him, and she extended her hand and he took it. He sat on the edge of her bed. He sat with her and talked with her as she ate her breakfast, and she was truly grateful that she had such a loving husband. She wanted that more than anything for her daughters. Two of them married the men that they love, and said men adore them as well. But one of those men was a servant. Was the family really ready for another uproar like the one that happened when Sybil insisted that she wanted to be with Tom, and he with her? How serious were Edith and Thomas? When did they start seeing each other?

"Well, I must get on," Lord Grantham said, and stood up off the bed.

"Yes, go on. I will be down soon."

Maybe she needed to talk to Edith in secret. Maybe speaking to her about this in a secluded place where no one will overhear would be the wisest thing to do. She needs to know if Mrs. O'Brien was really spouting a story made up from nothing, or if she was actually serious. She didn't want to make a big deal about it before she was sure about what was going on.

* * *

At luncheon, Lady Grantham kept her eyes on Edith and Thomas, and tried to notice any interaction at all between the two. She noticed a few glances now and then. Maybe it was just a casual friendship between household member and servant. Like Mary with Anna, or she with Mrs. O'Brien.

Thomas came over and served Edith a pastry, and after he left, Lady Grantham noticed a smile trying not to cross Edith's lips. Her cheeks also turned a little pink. Thomas was also smirking as he went to serve Sybil the pastries.

Oh good Lord in Heaven, Mrs. O'Brien was right! But she needed further proof. She will speak to Edith after luncheon, asking her to take a walk on the grounds. No one will overhear them out on the estate.

Luncheon eventually ended, and as the family was walking out of the dining room, and heading to the drawing room, Lady Grantham stopped Edith just before the drawing room door. She asked her quietly, "Edith, my dear, would you like to take a walk with me? I am in need of some fresh air."

Edith's brows rose, and she quickly glanced in the direction of Thomas who was holding open the door. She looked back at her mother. "Alright. Is anything the matter?"

"Oh, no, I just would like to talk with my daughter. I feel that we need to spend more time together."

Edith nodded and they left the family after Lady Grantham made their excuses. The two women walked down the gravel pathway leading away from Downton. They walked up to the tree that had a single bench at its base. They sat down and Edith eyed her mother, noticing her expression.

"Mother, are you sure everything is alright?"

Lady Grantham took her hand and gave her a sweet, motherly smile. "Of course. I just want to talk to you about yourself."

"Talk to me about myself? How do you mean?"

"I want to know if you are happy, Edith. After what has happened with Sir Anthony, and your article being published..."

"Oh, well, yes, Sir Anthony arriving was rather shocking, but I got over it rather quickly. And as far as my article being published, that has been that happiest thing that has ever happened to me in a long while. Well, aside from the first one being published."

Lady Grantham nodded, and a soft, warm wind blew. "That is good to hear. And I wonder... if the article is the only reason why you seem so happy now. You seem so much brighter, and your eyes glow whenever I see you at meals and going about the house."

Edith's cheeks started to gain color, and she looked away from her mother. "Well, I... yes, it is the articles. Writing, I believe, is my new calling. I am actually going to start writing another article in hopes that it will be published."

Lady Grantham squeezed her daughter's hand. Of course she wouldn't want to tell her own mother her rather large secret. Lady Grantham may have to be forthright with this. "That is wonderful, Edith. I am so glad that you found something that you love doing."

"I am glad as well."

"But I do want to ask you another thing. I am afraid it is quite the question."

She noticed Edith gulp. "Alright."

"Have you found yourself another man?"

Edith pulled her hand out of her mother's and sat, facing the rest of the estate. That pink in her cheeks deepened, and she pressed her lips together. Lady Grantham sat closer to her. "Edith, you know you can tell me anything. The article is not the only reason why you are so happy, is it?"

Edith was silent a moment, noticeably shaken. "Just say it mother. But my only question is... how did you find out?"

So, Edith knew where she was going with this. "I am afraid Mrs. O'Brien said something to me, and I just wanted to verify if what she told me was true."

"What did that bat tell you?"

Edith's eyes began to water, and it hurt Lady Grantham to see her daughter in such a state. Again. "She said that you have become close with a certain young man. A certain young who is a servant here, and works as a footman."

"I can't believe..." Edith started and those tears came. "How did that woman... how, when we were so careful...?"

Lady Grantham stared at her daughter in shock. "So it's true, then, Edith? You and Thomas?"

She shook her head. "There is no point in hiding it now since you know. Yes. Thomas and I are in love."

This news was beginning to make Lady Grantham's limbs weaken with shock. "But... Thomas... I thought that he was different, as well as moody. How did this happen?"

"I was the reason why he changed. We became friends at first, then it turned into something else. He is a wonderful person once you get to know him. He has that moody character, but he is also really funny and charming. And a splendid editor. He helped revise my latest article."

"I see." Silence ensued for a minute as the wind rustled the tree leaves above them. Edith took in and let out a shaky breath. "How long?" Lady Grantham asked. "How long has this been going on?"

A small smiled gazed Edith's lips. "Thomas and I fell for one another a little over two-and-a-half months ago. We became good friends after getting past the awkwardness of me confessing to him while I thought that he was homosexual. It turned out that he lied about his orientation just to save his job. I found that out after he confessed that he has been in love with me the whole of our friendship. I was hurt and angry, but I forgave him since I was desperate to be with him. That was about a week ago, and we have been a secret couple since then." She faced her mother, desperation in her eyes. "Oh, please do not tell Pappa! Or... does he already know? Oh, Lord..."

She covered her mouth and those tears came back. Lady Grantham took her hand again. "Your father does not know anything, and I do not intend to tell him. You know what happened with Tom and Sybil. There are consequences for being involved with a servant."

Edith let out a whimper. "Mother, I love him. I want to be with him and he wants to be with me. We will be together even if Pappa doesn't approve!"

She has not seen Edith more passionate about something before, not even with Sir Anthony. She squeezed her hand. "You remind me of how Sybil was with Tom. Edith, you can trust my word when I say that I will not say a thing about this to your father. But that means _you_ will have to. If you really do want to be with Thomas, your father needs to know."

"No, I can't... Even if Thomas is one of the better servants, father will sack him just for the purpose of getting him away from me."

"Just talk to him, Edith. He has been through Sybil and Tom, so he may have softened up."

"Pappa was angry when they suddenly showed up from Ireland, so I think that he is still angry with their relationship."

"Nevertheless, if you are serious about Thomas, the truth needs to be said."

Lady Grantham could almost see the gears turning in Edith's head, thinking through the situation. When a good minute passed, Edith said, "Not now. Please, just give me—give _us—_some time. I want to be with Thomas, happy, for a little while longer until we spill the truth and all the heartache comes back to latch onto us."

Lady Grantham nodded. She knew she couldn't sway her determined daughter. "Alright. It is as you wish, dear."

The two women sat there a little while longer, enjoying the weather, and then walked back to the house. Once into the main entry hall, Lady Grantham noticed Edith's flustered state. She leaned over and said into her ear, "Please, do not worry, Edith. I will not say a word about you and Thomas. Your love will be our secret until you tell your father."

"What did you just say? Edith and Thomas's... _what_?"

Lord Grantham suddenly appeared from behind a corner and stared at them both with a shocked expression. Lady Grantham looked to Edith's horrified expression. The truth came out far sooner than either of them anticipated.


	16. Ch 16 - In Trouble!

_Back to Thomas's point of view! =)_

_PS: Thanks __**Guest **__for giving me the idea of having Tom and Sybil as allies. It, along with some other things, will help Edith and Thomas's situation._

* * *

**Chapter 16 – In Trouble!**

"Thomas, you are needed in the library."

Thomas glanced up at Mr. Carson as he entered the servant's dining room as the servants were eating their lunch. "Oh? Is the family having an after-luncheon tea party that I wasn't aware about?"

"No... I'm afraid that this is something of a far more serious nature."

Thomas saw the look in the older butler's eyes. His pulse started to rise in alarm. "Alright. I will go straight up."

He left his bowl of stew, not really hungry for it anymore, and made his way up to the library. Before opening the door, he took a breath of courage, ready to face what was waiting for him in there. Maybe he was afraid about nothing. Maybe His Lordship needed his assistance with a matter he couldn't accomplish on his own. He entered the library, but stopped instantly when he saw Edith standing there next a very unhappy-looking Lord Grantham. Edith gave him an apologetic look.

_Oh, no..._

"Thomas, come in."

He did as he was told and walked more into the room, and the closer her got, the easier he was able to see the tears ready to fall out of Edith's eyes. His hands started to numb up at the rate his pulse was going, and as the reality came crashing down on him... Lord Grantham found out.

"I have found out some rather shocking information," Lord Grantham said. "Concerning the two of you. And I have to say, I couldn't believe it at first, but now that Edith has told me the whole story, it is difficult _not _to believe it."

"Pappa," Edith began, but Lord Grantham rose a rand that halted her speaking. "Thomas, I have to say... out of all the things that you have done to taint your image, I believe that this is by far the worst."

Thomas's chest pinched harder than it has before, and he wanted to speak his mind to his boss. Edith said instead, "Pappa, don't blame him, alright? I told you! I was the one who flung myself at him! It's not his fault! He pushed me away, at least romantically, for the longest time before we..."

"But you two still got together!" he cut her off. "I can't believe... after Sybil and Tom, I thought we were through with this!" He turn to Thomas. "I really have a mind to sack you right now, Thomas."

"No, don't!" Edith pleaded. "Please, Pappa."

"I will not have another one of my daughters involved with a servant. That is final."

Edith's eyes filled with tears and they fell. Thomas's hand balled into fists as he tried to keep his composure. "M'Lord, I apologize that this upsets you greatly, but I will not apologize for falling in love with Edith. She honestly has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, apart from working here. I have been the happiest I have been in my life because of her."

Edith's eyes widened, and a hint of a smile crossed her lips. "Thomas..."

"It's the truth," Thomas said. "If you wish to sack me, then go ahead. That will not stop me from loving your daughter."

Edith's mouth dropped open, and she looked to her father for a reaction to Thomas's serious words. He realized now that Edith was more important than his job. He realized that the moment he confessed to Edith.

"You are far out of place, Thomas," Lord Grantham said sternly. "I expected better of you. I _thought_ better of you until now. Go. You are leaving first thing tomorrow."

"Pappa!" Edith exclaimed, and Thomas sent a mean look to his boss and left the room. As he left, he heard Edith shouting at her father, but knowing Lord Grantham, he wasn't going to budge. Thomas's chest constricted to a painful degree and he had to hold back tears. Two decades working at Downton... was over.

Out in the entry hall, before he could yank the servant's door open, he heard footstep come up behind him. Someone grabbed his arm, and Edith stood in front of him. "Thomas..."

"How did he find out?" he cut her off.

"Mamma questioned me about it earlier today. I was shocked that she knew about us, but I wasn't all that surprised to find out who told her."

"Who told her? The only people who know about us are Anna, Tom and your sister."

"Yes, but someone else knew. Or at least suspected. It was... Mrs. O'Brien. Apparently she noticed something between us and told Mamma about it."

"O'Brien?" he asked in disbelief. He racked his brain. How on earth would she know? She always asked what was going on with him, but... The note. She _did_ see the note! He yanked open the servants' door, but Edith stopped him from going by holding onto his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

He left her and cantered down to the dining room. She wasn't there. He went around to the shoe polishing room, the laundry room, and when he couldn't find her in any of those, he headed to the back courtyard. He opened the door, and the second he stepped out, he saw her standing over by the picnic table, smoking a cigarette. His heart burned with anger at the woman. He walked up in front of her.

"You can't keep you bloody mouth shut, can you?"

She blinked at his mean glare and blew smoke into his face. He didn't budge. "What? I told you I would find out what was goin' on with you. I didn't expect that you would be having a fling with our boss's middle daughter. I always thought you favored men."

He dismissed what she said. "You had no right to say anything! How did you even find out?"

"Anyone could have. You two weren't exactly discrete."

"You saw that note, didn't you?"

She inhaled again, and blew out more smoke and said snidely, "Yes, I did. And you know what? I followed you to that study, and I heard every word and every other noise that you two made. I was rather disgusted."

The urge to punch the woman overcame him strongly. He growled, "Why can't you just stay out of other people's business? It's like a disease with you."

"A disease?" She dropped her cigarette and looked him the eyes indignantly. "If I remember correctly, it was a disease with you, too. Then you started going about with Edith Crawley and you became soft. I felt that I had to say something so that you could be put in your place. The truth of the matter is, you disgust me now."

Tears stung his eyes, and anger pulsed through him. "I don't give a damn about what you think! I got the sack because of what you did!"

"Don't you go blamin' me! You knew very well that when you started up with Lady Edith that this would eventually happen, I just made it happen faster. Good riddance to you, Thomas. It has been quite the experience working with you!"

Thomas could not believe that he once considered this woman an ally, or even a friend at one point. "Well, at least one good thing will come of this. I'll never have to see the likes of you again. Just know that you will have what's coming to ya with that blabber mouth of yours."

He promptly left her and went back inside. He had to go hide in the washroom so he could let out his tears and still keep his dignity.

He's going to leave Downton. After so long of working there. His reputation is going to plummet. He's going to be seen as the once-homosexual footman who fell in love with the daughter of an earl, and therefore, will not be hired anywhere. There was no hope for him.

And he wouldn't be able to see Edith, who has made him so happy.

Knocking came to the door, and he immediately stopped his cries. "Thomas?" came Anna's voice. Thomas opened the door slightly. Anna's eyes saddened when she saw his state. "Oh, my, Thomas..."

He pulled her into the washroom, even through it was only big enough to contain one person. "Anna, did you find out?"

She nodded. "Yes. Mrs. O'Brien told everyone, and about gave Mr. Carson a heart attack. He wants to speak with you once you gather yourself."

"Of course he does," he scoffed. "He probably can't wait to get rid of me, knowing the trouble I've caused."

"You ever know. I for one don't want to see you leave, and neither does Alfred, Jimmy, Daisy, Mrs. Patmore... we all want you here. You've been here the longest out of any of us, and if we lose you, we lose a piece of Downton. We also lose a friend."

Everyone sees him in such a way? He had no idea! "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we're going to fight for you. Even Mrs. Hughes thinks it a tragedy to see you go. Come out, talk to Mr. Carson, and then talk with us, alright? We'll come up with something."

Thomas had the urge to hug Anna out of gratitude, but the only woman he wanted to hold was Edith. Where was she? How was she doing? He was desperate to see her at least once more before he leaves the next morning.

* * *

Edith knew the consequences of being involved with a servant, and she knew that he would get in more trouble since he was lower on the social ladder, but she didn't know that it would hurt so much knowing that he was going to leave the next morning.

"There, there, Edith, dear..."

Sybil ran her hand over her sister's forehead and hair. It was just before dinner, and Edith had ran to her sister, not knowing where else to go. Thomas disappeared to give a ripe tongue lasing to Mrs. O'Brien, and he was probably himself getting an earful from Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. Who knows what all the servants think about him by now? That slug Mrs. O'Brien probably told everyone.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Edith said through tears as her head lay on her sister's shoulder as they were on Sybil's bed. Tom went elsewhere just so the sisters could have some time alone. "We thought that Pappa would be a bit more lenient because of you and Tom, but it seems far worse now. He sacked Thomas the moment he found out about us."

"He just doesn't want to go through with it again. Don't worry, Edith. We'll say something. Thomas may be your lover, but he is a member of this household just like the rest of us, even if he is a servant. The house will fall apart without him here."

"Pappa won't agree."

Sybil continued stroking her sister's hair. "What happened to being determined to be together? You should be with the one you love."

"Pappa won't allow me out of this house with the slightest inkling that I may see Thomas. He may not let me out of my room on suspicion that I would go off and see him."

Sybil huffed through her nose and brought Edith to face her. "Edith, you have to fight for him. You crying in here is going to do nothing." She shifted herself and got off the bed, holding her massive belly. "Come, let's go see Pappa. Thomas is not going to get sacked, and you two will not be separated."

Sybil began walking to the door, but stopped and gave her sister a look. "Well, c'mon, then."

Edith got off the bed and followed her sister. Tom joined them in the hallway. "Where are you two going?"

"To see Pappa," Sybil said. "We're going to try and have him see reason. We're not going to lose one of our best footman, and Edith is not going to lose the man she loves."

"Um, alright."

Tom did not sound sure about this, but he followed his wife and sister-in-law nonetheless. They made it down to the library where Lord Grantham stood near the window, glass of gold liquid in hand. Lady Grantham sat on the sofa. She was the first to see Sybil, Tom and Edith come in.

"If you all are here to convince me to not sack Thomas, then you have come in vain," Lord Grantham said before his wife had a chance to say something. "I have already made arrangements for Thomas's stay in the village until he finds more work."

"But Pappa," Sybil said, "surely you're not going to let go of the one of the best servants that you have had in this house, who has painstakingly served you for nearly twenty years, and while holding in a secret that could have gotten him sacked in the first place. Aren't you being too harsh?"

"Harsh?" he barked. "No matter who it is, I do not want another daughter of mind to frolic with a servant. I have learned my lesson with you and Tom. It's not going to happen again. Thomas leaves in the morning."

Edith stepped up, her heart racing and aching at the same time. "Pappa, don't you want me to be happy?"

Lord Grantham's face softened only a little. "Of course, Edith, but there are other ways that you can be happy."

"What other ways? My writing? I believed that I would be a spinster just writing for all my life, never loving any man because I believed that no man would even want to look at me after Sir Anthony. But then Thomas came around and... while we were friends for a couple of months, he has made me more happy than I could ever imagine. And you just want to rip that happiness away? What father would do that?!"

"Edith..." Lady Grantham gasped, and Lord Grantham was quick to respond.

"Edith, you knew very well that this would happen when you first entertained the idea of getting involved with a servant. I'm sorry, but it is how it should be."

Hot tears gathered in Edith's eyes, and then fell. There was no way out of this. Thomas is going to be sacked, and there's nothing she nor anyone else could do about it. She's never going to see Thomas again after tomorrow morning.

Someone entered the room, and all turned to see that it was Anna. Lady Grantham stood up. "Anna, what brings you here?"

"Forgive me for the intrusion, M'Lady and M'Lord, but... I and the other servants have heard about the situation at hand. And I speak for all of them in saying that we do not want to see Thomas leave Downton, no matter the reasons."

"It has already been done," Lord Grantham said. "We will soon find another footman."

"Forgive my forwardness, M'Lord, but Thomas has been here for nearly twenty years, and has become not only a member of this family, but a part of Downton. If he leaves, a crucial piece of Downton will leave. As well as all of us downstairs."

Everyone in the room stared at Anna, shocked. "What on earth are you saying, Anna?" Lady Grantham asked. Anna pulled out several envelopes from her apron pocket.

"Everyone downstairs sees Thomas not only as a co-worker, but as a friend. If he leaves, we feel inclined to as well, to be on his side. These letters are notices for me, Alfred, Jimmy, Daisy, Mrs. Patmore, as well as a few of the hall boys and maids. If Thomas leaves, I am afraid that you will see that we all will go as well."

"What?" Lord Grantham gasped, and Edith could cry out of gratitude for what the servants were doing here. Just for her and Thomas. "This is all a ruse. I have already made up my mind."

"Whether your Lordship thinks this is a ruse or not," Anna said, "we are all very serious. If you go to every one of our quarters, you will see that we have spent our time not preparing the dinner for tonight, but preparing to leave with Thomas tomorrow. We would request two motors to carry the lot of us out of Downton."

"Oh my Lord..." Lady Grantham gasped. "Anna, are you being serious?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I am, M'Lady. When Sir Matthew Crawley found out about this, he contacted his mother, and she was more than willing to take up some of us until we can find other jobs."

Lady Grantham turned to her husband, her eyes pleading. "Robert, please, reconsider."

"Like I said, this is all a bluff. I have played poker before, and I know when the other party is bluffing."

"Very well, M'Lord," Anna said, and placed all the notices on his desk near to where she was standing. "If that is really your choice, then so be it. We will all be gone by tomorrow."

Edith stared at Anna as she left the room, and she wanted to run after her and hug her for this. But would it work? Everyone in the room looked to Lord Grantham as he stared at all the notices on his desk. Edith believed that he knew that the servants were serious.


	17. Ch 17 - A Little Worth-While Vacation

_Finally have this chapter up! It took me a while to get it down. You all know how writer's block is. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 17 – A Little Worth-While Vacation**

"Will this really work?"

"It has to. Mrs. Crawley agreed to house us for only three days."

Thomas sat with the rest of the servants at their dinner table. Lord Grantham was right in thinking this was just a ruse, and the dinner for the family really was made and sitting out on the dining room table, but the suitcases were packed. Thomas hoped this plan worked. In fact, he was shocked when he came into the servants' dining room and the rest of the staff was in there, on his side, ready to fight for him. It wasn't in his character to hug people, but he wanted to hug them all out of gratitude. Aside from Mrs. O'Brien. She kept silent the whole time time plan was being devised.

"It will work," Anna told them all assuredly as they ate their beef stew.

"I still can't believe that you are involved with Lady Edith," Alfred said. "That shocked me silly."

"It shocked all of us," Daisy added. "I never would have thought... the two of you, goodness!"

"What did you do to make her fall for you?" Jimmy asked, as well as a few others.

"Nothing at all," they all heard and instantly stood at seeing Edith standing in the entry way to their dining room. "He was simply there, and was absolutely wonderful. Please, sit." They did so. "I just wanted to thank all of you for what you are doing. But surely you all are not really going to leave?"

"We will for a few days, M'Lady," Daisy said. "Then when His Lordship sees that the house cannot run without us, he will bring us all back, including Thomas."

Thomas was sorry that he was ever mean or rude to any of the people in the room, aside from Mrs. O'Brien. Edith said, "Well, I am so thankful to you all. Honestly, I don't want to see Thomas go just as much as you don't."

"No offense, M'Lady, but you don't want him to go a lot more than us, considering your relationship," Jimmy said with a chuckle, and others around the table chuckled as well, including Mrs. Hughes. Mr. Carson just sat there, eating his stew, not commenting. He had given Thomas an earful earlier, and chided him for being involved with one of the family's daughters, but as soon as the servants made their plan, he stepped back saying that he didn't want to be a part it.

"So..." Alfred began, "what if His Lordship is not going to change his mind, and we leave for a few days and come back, and Thomas is still gone?"

"You can't think like that," Daisy reprimanded him.

"I'm just trying to see it from all angles."

"Well, we just have to pray that it works," Edith said. "Sybil and Tom, as well as Mamma, are trying to talk sense into Pappa right now."

"His Lordship may not budge since Lady Sybil and Tom had to run away to be together," Jimmy said, and several at the table gave him a look. "What? I'm trying to see things from ever angle as well."

"You're right, though," Edith said. "I just hope that Pappa will see that he can't stop two people who are in love."

Several minutes passed, and the servants never left the servants' hall to serve dinner, just to seem serious about their plan. A few of them continued on their chores downstairs, and some went to their rooms to finish packing. Thomas was one of those few. He stood near his bed, suitcase sprawled open. He stared at the few items of clothing he already had in it. Alfred had a point earlier—the rest of the servants may be welcomed back after a few days, but Thomas may not be. The plan may not work at all.

Thomas got the rest of his things into two suitcases, then he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping that this plan will work.

* * *

Thomas eyed Lord Grantham as the man stood there at the door watching his staff pack their suitcases into two motor cars. Nothing was to be done now. Lord Grantham wasn't budging as he stood next to Lady Grantham, a hand covering her mouth and shaking her head. Mary and Matthew stood with them, along with Sybil, Tom and Edith. Hope gleamed in Edith's eyes as the servants were now packed, and in the motors.

"Pappa, please, stop them," Sybil urged, yet he stood there, silent. Thomas looked out the window to the motor and watched his home of several years become smaller and smaller. He saw Lord Grantham go back inside.

"I really hope he changes his mind," Daisy said as she sat across from Thomas, and sandwiched in between Alfred and Mrs. Patmore. Anna and Jimmy were on either side of him.

"With all the servants gone, he's bound to do something," Mrs. Patmore said. "Without the cook, how are they all going to eat?"

Thomas smirked, gratitude filling his heart again. "Thank you all again. I'm actually really shocked that you're doing this for me."

"We're your friends and co-workers, Thomas," Anna said. "Of course we would help you."

"Yeah, and we can't let you be sacked just for falling in love," Alfred said. "I was in mainly because it seemed really romantic."

"I don't see you as the romantic sort," Jimmy commented.

"I've had my experiences in the field. Daisy, you remember Lady Grantham's mother's lady's maid, right?"

"I do. She was all over you." She shuddered. "It still bothers me to think about it."

Alfred made a face and Thomas couldn't help but laugh. The motor went on, and once the one they were in and the other were at the Crawley House, the servants poured out of them. The other motor had a few of the maids and some of the hall boys in it. Mrs. Crawley was there at the entrance to the property, ready to greet them. She gave them all a friendly smile.

"Welcome everyone," she said as all them retrieved their suitcases. "Please, follow me inside, and I will entertain you with a cup of tea."

"A cup of tea for all of us?" Daisy asked excitedly. "My, this is more like a vacation."

A few of the servants, mainly the hall boys and other maids, nodded their agreement and smiled. Anna said, "Thank you so much for doing this for us, Mrs. Crawley. And we're sorry to be a bother."

"Oh, you're not a bother at all. I for one think that what you are doing here is rather brave, and honestly, rather romantic. I want to help in any way that I can."

The group made it inside the house, and most of them ogled at the interior, mainly Daisy and the maids. They followed Mrs. Crawley into the drawing room. The woman said, "Now, set your suitcases over there and come and have a seat. The tea and cake is ready for you." She and her maid poured tea for everyone, and soon, all of them sat in a sofa or chair around the large room. "So, the moment I heard about all this from Matthew, I instantly had the desire to help out, even for a few days."

"Are you sure it would be alright for us to board here for that long?" Alfred asked. "I mean, if His Lordship doesn't change his mind, then we all will really have to find other jobs."

"Well, you will stay here just as long as you need to," Mrs. Crawley said, and several in the room gasped.

"Are you serious?" Daisy asked. "We can stay here as long as we like?"

"So, if Lord Grantham really doesn't change his mind..." Jimmy began.

"I will be happy to take on a number of you here, and help find work for the rest of you."

All of them beamed. "Thank you, Mrs. Crawley," one of the maids, a blonde one, said.

"You are all very welcome. Now, when you all are finished with your tea and cake, I will show you to your rooms."

"Rooms?" a blonde hall boy of about eighteen asked. "You mean... nice rooms?"

"Yes. All this house has are empty rooms upstairs that all need occupants. And there is just enough beds to accommodate the lot of you. And..." She eyed Mrs. Patmore. "I am sure that my cook would love to have a partner."

Mrs. Patmore grinned, and all began grabbing their suitcases with excitement. If Daisy was correct, all of them thought this a little vacation. That is, if their plan works. Those notices that they handed Lord Grantham were real, so if their plan doesn't work, its off to find other jobs. Thomas walked up to Mrs. Crawley and said, "Thank you again for doing this for us. But you don't need to go out of your way to do anything extra, like finding us other jobs."

"Well, Mr. Barrow, like you and everyone else, I hope that I will not have to help you all find other jobs. I would love it if this plan of yours works. Honestly, I hope it does, and you and Edith can be together happily. But if it doesn't work out, I'm here."

He hoped that it would. "Thank you."

The women were to stay in rooms on the north side of the house, and the men in the southern part. It was that way so each woman could have their own room while the men had to stay two to a room. Thomas wasn't thrilled about rooming with Jimmy, considering how he felt about the lad before, but it is how it is.

The day went on and nothing happened, aside from the servants having the time of their lives going about the village. Thomas overheard Daisy say as most of them left to walk around the village while the others stayed home and slept, "Going on strike has never been so much fun." Well, he was glad that _they _were enjoying themselves. He stayed in his room, sitting on his bed, wondering what was going down at Downton. Were Edith, Tom, Sybil and Lady Grantham being successful in convincing Lord Grantham?

Dinner came around, and the dining room table in Crawley House was absolutely filled. The whole table was a chatter about what the group did in the village. Thomas stared down at his food, frowning. Did they help him out just to get out of work, or because they really cared? Was he too quick to think that they were doing all this because they were fond of him and really wanted to help him?

"Thomas, what's the matter?" Anna asked next to him as she took a bite of chicken.

"Nothin,'" he said. "Just wonderin' what you all are doing here."

"What do you mean? Obviously to help you."

"That's why _you're _here, but what about everybody else? This seems like a vacation to the lot of them."

Anna looked around at the bunch around the table, all chatting happily with one another. Anna cleared her throat. "Everyone."

Thomas's pulse sped up. She didn't need to do ask them right here at the dinner table!

They all stopped talking and looked to Anna. She said, "Pardon my interjection, but I just want to make sure of something. Something has been bugging me today as you all were about in the village. I was just wondering if you really see this excursion as a vacation or an opportunity to help a friend in need."

The table was silent for a moment as the group looked at one another, then Alfred said, "Well, of course to help out a friend. Sure the time away form work is nice, but helping Thomas out seemed like the right thing to do."

"It's also exciting, seeing how this all will turn out," a hall boy with orange hair, and about sixteen, said. "Sure I only really met you once, Thomas, but hopefully after this experience, and you come back to Downton, we can be friends."

"Yes, and I was always fond of you," Daisy said, and several at the table chuckled. Her cheeks filled with pink. "Well, it's true. I don't want to see him leave Downton. I love this vacation away from work for a time, but I mainly came to help Thomas."

"Me, too," Jimmy added. "You're a pretty swell person, Thomas. A bit rough around the edges, but swell."

Thomas smiled at that, as well as at the other comments. "Thanks you all."

"And don't forget the romantic aspect of it all," a maid with brown hair said. "That's one of the main reasons why I joined in. I love a good romantic novel, and I love ones with happy endings. This situation is very similar to a novel, and if I have the opportunity to be a part in making that happy ending, I'm going do it."

"Me, too," said the maid with blonde hair. "I hope Thomas is able to stay with Lady Edith just as Lady Sybil did with Tom Branson."

"Here, here," Alfred agreed and raised his glass. Everyone did as well.

"May Thomas and Edith have the happy ending that they deserve," Anna said, and they all chimed "Cheers."

Thomas couldn't help but smile at the lot. Maybe he was thinking too much about things. All these people have his back, including Sybil, Tom, and even Lady Grantham from what he gathered. His heart filled with warmth at the realization that he really is cared about, and has more friends than he thought he had.

Dinner ended, and they all made it upstairs to their rooms. Thomas was sitting on his bed in his white shirt and trousers when Jimmy walked in wearing a similar outfit. He had a towel around his neck, and his hair was wet. If Thomas was still homosexual, he would be going crazy at the sight of Jimmy in such a state. The lad said, "Hey. Bath is all yours if you want it. Unless Alfred is already there."

"I'll bathe tomorrow."

"Alright." He went and sat on his bed, facing Thomas on his. He dried his hair with his towel. He noticed Thomas eyeing him. "What?"

"Nothin'. Just... thanks for backing me up with everyone else."

"No problem. I meant what I said in there, you know. To be honest, when I first met you, I thought you were stuck-up and cocky. I didn't like you much. But suddenly, your shoulders eased and you were a bit more happy. I mean, besides when you passed out that time and were ill for a couple of days. It was around then that I realized that Lady Edith had everything to do with your sudden brighter demeanor."

Jimmy didn't know _why_ Thomas fainted that time. He stared at Jimmy for a moment as the lad draped the towel over one of his bed posts. "Jimmy, there's somethin' you don't know about me."

"What's that?"

Could he really say this? He didn't even know Jimmy that well. "Well... I suppose you deserve to know why I fainted that time. Edith made you go up and check on me, and I was ripe with you for no reason."

Jimmy waved a hand. "You were ill. I'm just surprised that you didn't shout at me for waking you up."

Thomas smirked, but then it went away. "Well... the truth is... I was going through something that time. I made myself ill because I wasn't eating or sleeping, mainly for the reason that..."

Thomas stopped. Maybe he shouldn't it. Jimmy was someone he fancied before everything with Edith happened.

"What reason?"

Jimmy's gaze remained on him, curious. Thomas might as well. "I was different. Before Edith, I... was only attracted to men."

Jimmy's eyes widened, and his mouth opened in shock. "Oh, God! You... were _that_ type of man?"

"Yes. And I was my whole life before Edith. One day, out of the clear blue, I suddenly became attracted to her. I made myself sick from being in denial that I was attracted to a woman, as well as from the shock of it all. I just had to face the truth that I was no longer the way I was my whole life."

Jimmy sat there, silent, with his brows furrowing. Thomas felt his pulse rise at thinking that he made a mistake of telling Jimmy this. No one knew his secret, unless people guessed he was that way. Edith and Anna were the only people he really told, aside from other homosexual men.

"You were... homosexual?"

"Yes."

"But you're not anymore?"

"No. All that went away with Edith. I don't feel a thing when I look at a man now."

Jimmy nodded. "So... you were that way when I joined the staff at Downton?"

"Yes."

"What was your first thought of me?"

Thomas's heart pulsed and started hammering. He wasn't expecting _that_ question! "Um... why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, I suppose," he said, shrugging a shoulder. "You're not like that anymore, so what would it hurt in tellin' me?"

Oh, if only this happened _before_ he started a relationship with Edith! "Well... I suppose I thought of you the same as everyone else."

The lad's eyes widened, knowing what that meant. "You... fancied me?"

Thomas couldn't lie. "Yes. At one point, I did."

"So... that time I came to check on you for Lady Edith... you were still 'that way' a bit?"

"Yes."

"Oh, boy..." He stood up and walked about the room a bit, trying to gather himself. He stopped and faced Thomas. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing that you're not like that anymore, because if you ever made a pass at me, I would have socked you square in the jaw and another place where it really hurts."

Thomas couldn't help but smile, and a chuckle escaped him. "Yes, I'm sure you would have. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. Now, I just see you as a friend. At least, I hope we can be friends."

Jimmy came up to him and stretched out his hand. "Of course we can be."

"Promise not to say anythin'."

"Promise."

They shook hands, and Thomas felt a rush of relief course through his body. It felt good to get that confession out there, and it felt even better that Jimmy was a good sport about it. He let go of the lad's hand and collapsed on his bed. "Well, hopefully tomorrow, we'll get word."

Jimmy sat on his own bed. "Maybe. I'm rooting for you and Lady Edith."

"Thanks."

The two went to bed, and in the morning as the group of Thomas's allies were at the breakfast table, a knock came to the door. Mrs. Crawley's maid went to go answer it, and then came back a moment later.

"Lord Grantham, M'Lady," the middle-aged woman said, and several at the table gasped, and Daisy choked on her milk. Lord Grantham came into the dining room and saw everyone sitting at the table.

"I want all of you back at Downton as soon as possible."


	18. Ch 18 - Compromise

_Well, everyone, this is the last chapter, at least before the epilogue! I hope you enjoyed the story! I want to thank you all for being there with me as I wrote, and thank you for the views, critiques, complements, and encouragement. They all really helped me push forward and write a story that all of you would enjoy. Honestly, this was a tough story to get out, but it was joy to write at the same time. Edith and Thomas are not a pair one would expect, and it was fun writing a love story for them. There is a quote that I found, and it states, "There is no real ending. It's just the place you stop the story." That is so true. Edith and Thomas's story will continue on, even after this story ends. I'll leave creating that story up to you all. =)_

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Compromise**

Edith stared in awe as the servants came back and poured out of the motors at Downton Abbey's entrance. The past day as been rather a difficult one for the family. Edith hadn't realized just how much Downton needed its servants to function. The servants had the dinner prepared when they left, but after, she, Sybil, Mary, and their mother had to go down to the kitchen and prepare meals. None of the cleaning was done, and the beds weren't made.

It drove everyone mad. Mainly Lord Grantham because he was still being pestered about Thomas and Edith. She, her mother, and Sybil and Tom left him alone most of the day before, and he remained in the library. Then earlier this morning, he suddenly called for a motor, left, and came back with all the servants. Including Thomas. Edith could have died of happiness. Did their plan work?!

"All of you, please, go back inside and get back to work," he ordered all the servants. "Edith and Thomas, you two come with me."

All the servants scurried as they watched Edith and Thomas walk behind Lord Grantham. Thomas leaned over to Edith and whispered, "Has he changed his mind?"

"I suppose we'll find out. He just up and left this morning without a word."

"Hopefully you all didn't fair too badly without us," he said with a prideful smirk.

They entered the house and headed towards the library. "Actually, yes, we did. I'll admit that we need our servants. It is rather a sad thing that we cannot do anything ourselves. We cooked our own meals, and I have to say, they were rather awful."

Thomas chuckled and the party of three entered the library. Lord Grantham stood near his desk, and Edith and Thomas stood a few feet away. What was going on in her father's head? They both waited as her heart beat hard against her ribs.

"So..." he began, and the two stood at attention. "I admit that I lost my temper before when I found out about the two of you. I was out of turn, and that caused the house to erupt into more chaos with the servants leaving just to make a point." He turned to face them. "I want to hear it from the both of you now, and I will listen. Are you really serious about this?"

Edith glanced at Thomas, then back at her father. "Yes, Pappa. We are. This is not one of my wild romantic chases that I have had before, like with Sir Anthony. I really do love Thomas, and I want to be with him. He makes me more happy than I have ever been. I know that he is a servant, and I know that you do not want a repeat of Tom and Sybil because of how much you suffered then, but... oh, Pappa, please understand. It is not as bad as you think."

"Maybe in your head it's not, Edith. My image has already been tainted with one of my daughters marrying a servant, but if another one does as well, how will that reflect on the family?"

She knew it was all about image and reputations. "People can think what they want. All that matters is that this family is happy. I'm afraid that if Thomas is taken away from Downton, and I am not able to see him again, I will never be truly happy again. And what of the servants? Look what they did for him. They all risked being sacked because they didn't want him to leave. Think of how sad all of them will be if he goes. When you have servants that are depressed and don't like you for whatever reason, do you think the house will really function as it should?"

He stared at his daughter with a thoughtful look. His gaze went to Thomas. "What say you, Thomas?"

Edith looked to him and prayed that he would defend himself and be forthright. He said, "M'Lord, I can understand you not wanting me with your daughter, and the reputation that you may have because of it, but I am not going to budge. As I have said before, Edith has made me the happiest I have ever been in my life, and I do not wish to part from her. If you sack me, then I will find ways to see her, I assure you. But I think having her sneak out trying to see me will give more of a negative image on the family, wouldn't you say?"

Edith looked to her father with hopeful eyes. He stared at the two for a moment, then went over and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He took a swig, and stood there silent for a moment. Edith and Thomas looked at one another, then back at Lord Grantham, wondering what he was thinking as he stared out the window.

"Thomas," he said after a minute.

"Yes, M'Lord?"

"Do you really, truly love my daughter?"

"Yes, M'Lord. With all my heart."

Edith's bones wanted to melt at those tender words. Lord Grantham nodded. "Well... I will be honest and say that I do not approve of my daughters being with servants, but when it is a servant who has served me painstakingly for nearly two decades, who is not just a chauffeur, but is a loyal servant who I trust, then... I suppose it would be alright. I will have to deal with what people say, but the happiness of my daughter is more important than people's words."

Edith's jaw dropped, and Thomas stared at Lord Grantham in shock. Edith came up to him and grabbed his arm, elation shooting through her system. "Pappa, are you serious?"

"As I'll ever be. You are the most determined and strong-headed out of all of your sisters, Edith, and I know that if I continue to put my foot down, you will never speak to me again, and you will go out and try to be with Thomas anyway. Just letting you two be together is a better option."

"Thank you, Pappa!" She jumped into her father's arms, and when she released him, he looked at Thomas with a stern and serious look.

"Thomas, you put one foot out of line—you hurt my daughter _once—_and I will see that you two will never look at each other, and you will never see Downton again, am I understood?"

Thomas grinned, and then bowed. "Yes, M'Lord." He came back up. "I will never dream of hurting her."

"Aright." He walked up to him. "But I want to address one more thing. Just how intent are you with her? When you look at the reality, a long-term relationship between a servant and an earl's daughter..."

"We will make it work, M'Lord. And I intend to be with her and make her happy as long as possible, I promise you."

He nodded and held out his hand. Thomas took it, sealing Lord Grantham's approval. His reluctant approval, but approval nonetheless.

"Well, there goes the last of my daughters." He dropped Thomas's hand and eyed Edith taking Thomas's arm. "There is nothing I can do about it now."

"So, I am not sacked, M'Lord?" Thomas asked.

"No. You will stay here, doing you work. If you two want to spent time with one another, you're going to do it out on the grounds, or in the village on your day off. I don't want to see you slacking. You are one of our best on staff, after all."

Beaming, Thomas said, "Understood M'Lord. Thank you."

Edith and Thomas stood there smiling happily and lovingly at one another. Lord Grantham said, waving his hand, "Alright, aright, off you two go before I change my mind."

Thomas and Edith left the library, and out in the entrance hall, Edith squealed and embraced Thomas. He held her tightly. "Oh, I can't believe it!" she said into his shoulder. "We did it! He accepted us!"

"But not wholeheartedly. But that's the best we're going to get."

"I suppose he learned something with Sybil and Tom—you cannot keep apart two people who love each other."

"Very true. Now, should we go tell everyone else that their efforts were not in vain?"

"Absolutely."

They both went down to the servants' hall and saw the majority of the staff in the dining room. They must have just gotten back from putting their suitcases away. Daisy was the first to see them come in, smiling. "Oh my Lord! Were the two of you accepted?"

"We were!" Edith said, and everyone in the room cheered. "Thank you all so much for what you did. Your plan proved successful."

Anna came up and gave Thomas a hug. "I am _so _happy for the both of you."

"Thank you," he said and hugged her back. "Thank you for being a good friend."

Anna went and hugged Edith, and Edith made the decision that she will be friends with the servants from now on. She may even have a meal with them once a week.

"So what now?" Alfred asked as Anna released Edith. "You're not sacked, Thomas?"

"No," Thomas said. "We reached a compromise. If Edith and I do not see each other on the inside of Downton and just on the outside of it, he's allowing us to be together, and allowing me to continue my job here."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Daisy exclaimed. "I knew he wouldn't sack one of his best workers. But it won't be easy, this whole ordeal."

"It will be difficult, for sure, but we'll pull through," Thomas said, and put an arm around Edith's shoulders.

"And love conquers all," that blonde maid said.

"Love wins all battles is how I heard it," Edith said.

"All the same. I am so happy for the two of you. I think I'll be working with a smile on my face today."

"That's how it should be all the time," Mrs. Hughes piped up as she walked into the room. "Now, I understand that this is a joyous occasion, but there is work that needs to be done. Beds were not made and mantles were not dusted as the lot of you have been away. On you all go now."

Several of the staff congratulated Edith and Thomas as they went back to work. Thomas whispered in her ear, "Meet me outside by that bench under the tree tonight at 9:30, alright?"

"Absolutely, since we cannot meet in my study."

"Off I go, then."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and was off. Edith stood as the servants—her new friends—bustled around her. How thankful she was to all of them. She walked out and nearly ran right into Charlotte.

"Oh, M'Lady!"

"Hello, Charlotte."

The girl gave her an apologetic look. "Oh, M'Lday, how sorry I am that I could not help you with your romantic endeavor and hand in my notice like the other servants. I stayed so I could continue to make your bed and help dress you for meals. I would have felt awful if I just left you alone."

Edith gave her a gracious smile and took her hand. "It is alright, Charlotte. Honestly, you helped me realize that the servants are people, too, and really care about my family. Thank you for always waiting on me. And I apologize if I was ever cross with you and it was not your fault."

"You don't have to apologize, M'Lady! I was happy to serve you."

Edith noticed the gleam in Charlotte's eyes, and knew that she was sincere. "I hope we can be friends, Charlotte. I will need someone to talk to about my relationship."

She squeezed Edith's hand. "And I will be a perfect listening ear. I myself like a romance novel now and then."

"Thank you. You can get back to work now. I will see you later, before dinner."

"Alright, M'Lady." She curtsied and was off. Edith really did hope that she and her lady's maid could become actual friends. It was amazing just how many friends she has acquired as this all went down. Given most of them were servants, but that didn't matter. She loved having people who care about her, and who she cares about. And... it was so wonderful to have a man who she can consider a best friend and lover.

* * *

Thomas waited at the bench after he made his last nightly rounds. His heart hammered with what he wanted to ask Edith. This whole situation has been turbulent, and it was about time that things settled down. Honestly, he was shocked that Lord Grantham accepted them, and let him keep his job. Thomas surmised that he just wanted Edith to be happy after what she has gone through, and being with the man she loved, even if he was servant, was the only real way she could be so.

And it was the only way he could happy as well. That is, if she answered his question in the affirmative. He paced back and forth, still waiting for the love of his life to approach him. When he heard footsteps in the grass, he whirled around and saw Edith coming up to him in the low light of the lantern that he brought out with him. She was wearing that atrociously attractive green dress, and his pulse rose at the sight of it. He went up to her and did just as he wanted to the last time he saw her in that dress—he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Kissed her in the way that he wanted to kiss her since he discovered that he had feelings for her, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her tightly to him, relishing in her nearness and her love.

He moved his mouth on hers one last time, and disconnected. She smiled. "Hello to you, too, Thomas."

"I remember the first time you wore this dress. That was the time that I first noticed how blindingly attractive you are."

She gave him a sly look as her hands sat on the back of his neck. "So, it wasn't really me, it was this dress?"

He wrapped his arms more around her in a hug, and he took in her rosy scent. "It was you, Edith. The dress was just a complement."

She nodded, and he held her there. His heart hammered, and he wondered if she felt it as her front was pressed against his. Should he say something now?

"Thomas," came her voice.

"Yes?"

"I am so happy that Pappa accepted us. And I spoke to Mamma. She is so incredibly happy that we can be together. All she wanted was my happiness."

"I'm glad." He hugged her tighter. "Golly, I can't say how happy I am, holding you to me and knowing that it's alright to do it."

"Me, too. I never want to be separated from you. I don't think I'll be able to stand it."

"I never want to be separated from you, either." He brought her out in front of him. "Can you promise me that you never will leave me, no matter what happens. Even if your father changes his mind, will you remain by my side?"

"I will. My father cannot intervene now."

"Then..." He let go of her and went down on one knee. Edith gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Thomas!"

"Edith, you know very well that we cannot be happy without one another. You are my best friend, and the person I want to love, and _will_ love for the rest of my life. Edith Crawley, will you marry me?"

Tears started to fall from Edith eyes, and she nodded. "Yes," she said, her hand leaving her mouth. "Yes, Thomas. I cannot imagine any other man I would want to marry other than you. You are my best friend as well. You have made me so happy, and my heart is bursting with enough love for you to last the rest of my life."

He stood up and took her in his arms, and they both laughed with pure glee. They shared a sweet kiss, and then Edith asked, "Did you go to Pappa and ask permission?"

"I still have yet to do that. I just wanted your answer first before I did anything."

"Well, you have my answer now. And if Pappa says no, we can wait. Or, just do as Sybil and Tom did—elope. And if people make a fuss about a the daughter of an earl and a servant, then that is their own problem."

Thomas smiled at her spark. "I agree. No matter what, we have to be together."

He took her into his arms, and he found himself thinking... he was grateful that he started working at Downton Abbey. If he wouldn't have, he wouldn't have met Edith, and he wouldn't be as happy as he is now. It just took him nearly twenty years to find that happiness. It was about time.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Dear Miss Edith Crawley,_

_We at Michael Gregson Publishing are happy to inform you that you have been accepted for the post as writer for our Romance Column. You will start this following Monday on the 5__th __of June. We thank you for your interest in our company and ask that you arrive promptly at 9am._

_Best Regards,_

_Michael Gregson, Owner_

Edith could not stop looking at the short letter she received a few days before, pure happiness coursing through her body, not only because she got the job, but because she would be starting it very soon. It would be the first job that she will have as a married woman. She set the letter down next to the article she was working on, one that the company asked her to write as a starter piece.

"Edith?"

She looked up from her desk and saw her mother come in. "Oh, Mamma. I thought you were Thomas."

"It is not wise to have the groom see the bride on the wedding day. Come. We have to get you dressed."

"I know, I just can't stop looking at my job acceptance letter to Michael Gregson Publishing. I still can't believe I got the job. At least Pappa can huff about this and not my wedding. He'll see that I'm serious about this job once he sees my new article in the paper."

"You mean the article you are writing about your own wedding?"

"It's Thomas's and my love story, more like. I want people to learn from it, and learn that love can stand any test and any problem that one can face in their life. I just hope Pappa likes it."

"I'm sure he will. And if not, well, we both know that it takes time for him to get used to change."

"Yes. It's been a month since Thomas asked him for my hand, and he's still lenient about it. At least this time, we know that Thomas wants to marry me, and there is no possibility that I will be jilted at the alter."

Lady Grantham came in and stood near Edith's desk and gave her a sweet look. "No, Thomas loves you very much. Honestly, I wish that your father loved me as much on our wedding day. It took him about a year before he really started to love me." She took her hand, and Edith loved the feel of the warmth of her mother's hand. "You are so very lucky. I believe that you and Thomas will be very happy."

Edith smiled and squeezed her mother's hand. "Yes, I believe that we will as well. And is it really alright that we stay here for a time until we can find out own place?"

"Of course, Edith."

Edith nodded and stood. "Well, let us get me in my wedding dress."

"Yes, let's. Guests are already starting to arrive downstairs."

Edith went to her room with her mother, and Charlotte was in there waiting next to the dress which was hanging from the tall mirror near the window. Edith smiled at her. The two young women have become rather close in the last month, and Charlotte would stay in the room clear until ten some nights, just talking with Edith.

Sybil entered the room, dressed in a lovely light-blue dress, her belly small now. She had her baby girl just two weeks before, and Edith and her family were ever grateful to Dr. Clarkson for saving Sybil from the life-threatening disease of Eclampsia. Sybil's eyes widened in surprise when she saw her sister. "My, Edith, you still haven't put on your dress?"

"I was getting to it."

Lady Grantham, Sybil and Charlotte all helped Edith into her beautiful wedding dress, one that had lace running down the whole of it, and had a tie at the waist. Edith knew Thomas loved clothing that nipped her small waist, so she made it a priority to have a wedding dress that did just that. Once it was on, the four of them stared into the mirror.

"Oh, Edith, you look beautiful!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Thomas is going to faint from your beauty."

"We don't need him fainting because of me again," Edith said amusingly. She recalled Thomas telling her why he fainted in the library that time.

"Alright, now, we have to get you downstairs," Lady Grantham said. "There needs to be pictures taken before your father takes you down the isle."

Edith just wanted to marry Thomas and get it over with so it can just be the two of them. "Alright, but can we be quick about it?"

They all left, and after pictures and meeting some of the guests, everyone was seated out near the pond in a grand display of white chairs, blue, pink and white flowers and an alter that had those flowers surrounding it. A priest stood at the alter, as well as Thomas. Alfred stood near him, and Jimmy stood near Alfred. Edith didn't want a church wedding, since it brought back horrible memories, so it was decided that the wedding would take place on the estate.

Everyone stood as Edith came closer, and she could see Thomas standing there. When she came close enough, she saw his eyes widen and his jaw drop. She beamed, knowing that she made the right choice with the wedding dress. She took her father's arm and they started walking down the isle to soft music that came from a small orchestra to the right of the scene. Edith couldn't get her eyes off of Thomas, and she couldn't believe how handsome he looked in his suit.

"Edith," he father whispered to her as they stepped slowly down the isle.

"Yes, Pappa?"

"I just want you to know before you get up there... I apologize for the manner in which I acted before. I was just selfish and thought only of the estate and the family's reputation. But now, seeing how happy you are and how happy Thomas is, I think this will work. You deserve to be truly happy, and I admit that I am so terribly happy for you."

Edith's heart filled with warmth at those words that she has longed to hear from her father. "Thank you, Pappa."

"I love you, my dearest Edith."

"I love you, too, Pappa."

They reached the alter and Lord Grantham let his daughter go stand with her future husband. Thomas leaned over an asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing. I will tell you later."

The priest started speaking, but Thomas leaned over and whispered in Edith's ear, "You look blinding beautiful in that dress, by the way. I thought I was going to faint again."

Edith giggled. "I'm glad that you like it."

The wedding commenced and Edith and Thomas finally said "I do."

* * *

THE END

* * *

_Thank you all for reading! Cheers! =)_


End file.
